Snow Prince
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: Ichigo, the heir to Yhwach's kingdom was the main reason for the start of the war between them and Seireitei, his father's kingdom. Find out how the tale unfolds as Ichigo has to fight to remain in the country he loves or gets forcefully taken back to the kingdom where he got no love as a child. Will he remain in the country of his grandfather? Rated M for violence and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**So new story!**

 ** _PLEASE READ!_**

 **This tale will be read in first person view of whomever as it will constantly change, expect at most three view point changes in a chapter.**

 **Also the first chapter will be in third as I want to get the story flowing so to speak. Also please note there will be Quincy characters but they will not be the "Bad guys" in fact no one in this tale is a "Bad guy" as this is fairly realistic so to speak in the sense that a story has three sides, yours mine and the truth.**

 **No I am probably going to get some Quincy character's personalities a tad wrong so forgive me if it's so.**

 **Also Hichigo will be here as Ichigo's baby brother. He is a large character role in here!**

 **Also Masaki and Isshin will be a bit mean towards Ichigo in the beginning, please don't hate on me for that as it is all part of the tale. This chapter will be slightly out of a child's view, not fully but somewhat. Also Masaki and Isshin married when they were like 17 so they are young. Isshin's parents died so they aren't there. Also as far as I know (and searched, hell I went on Bleach's wiki page!) Yhwach doesn't have a surname. If you know it please tell me!**

 **No more poll, I have figured out my story so this will be a Ichigo x Ulquiorra**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Crowning prince**

Once there was three kingdoms, each a neighbour to the other, one was a land who was trapped in winter for a majority of the year, the other was to the sea side constantly blessed with sunshine and good catches, the other was to the forest, surrounded by lush green fields and wild to live off of.

The winter kingdom was sheltered to the foot of a large mountain, snow was a constant thing. Yet the country prospered to the surprise of its neighbours.

Once the kingdom of Seireitei, the kingdom of the coast went t a diplomatic visit to the kingdom of the mountain. Its name was Wandenreich. Called the invisible kingdom due to the white stones it was made out of and the white snow surrounding it throughout the winter days.

Isshin Shiba at the time crown prince of the Seireitei kingdom fell in love with Masaki Kurosaki, only daughter of King Yhwach. Masaki and Isshin fell in love during his stay under the ever vigilant eyes of the king himself. He saw that his daughter was in love.

Being his only child he allowed her to marry Isshin on one condition.

Their first borne son, would be his heir.

The two agreed more than willingly.

That would be the first mistake they ever made.

The two got married and had a strong healthy relationship. Yamamoto, Isshin's grandfather approved highly of Masaki but not the condition. The first born should go to their kingdom, not of the winter country.

Soon a baby boy was born. The condition suddenly slammed into the happy couple. Now the king wasn't such a heartless man, he wanted the child only when he was of age, which would be on his sixteenth birthday.

Both parents decided that they would not coddle the child, show the child love of a parent as they knew the boy would not remain by their side so they didn't want to get attached. This had greatly upset Yamamoto who claimed them both foolish and terrible parents.

Yhwach was more than happy silently yet slightly concerned as his spy in the castle told him all of the happenings of the castle, soon he came to greet his grandson. Masaki had taken her mother's maiden name but that didn't bother Yhwach one bit. He looked down to see a small body of a few weeks old baby. Bright orange hair was on top of the small head. Bleary brown eyes sparkled with hits of gold looked up at the large man.

An adorable smile came onto the child's lips as he reached out for the man in hopes that he would pick him up. His mother not being the one who fed him, rather a wet nurse did. Yhwach more than happily picked up his grandchild. Looking at the small child in his hands he grinned softly at the child as Ichigo, yes Ichigo his heir smiled and made cooing noises.

Curious brown eyes looked into the dark blue ones of his grandfather. Another smile and a wiggle made Yhwach laugh softly.

Yes this child will be his heir.

One year later Masaki gave birth to another boy. His skin was as pale as snow and had a birth defect of the eyes making the white an eerie black. The boy resembled his older brother so much that most thought them twins.

The two boys grew up vastly different as Hichigo was showered in the love of his parents while Ichigo was given to nannies that were more than happy to take care of the small first born, yet their hearts were heavy when they thought of the unfair treatment of the small child.

Soon three years passed and the kingdom was graced with twin princesses.

Karin and Yuzu were even more showered with love and attention. A small four year old Ichigo stood by with a quivering lip. Hichigo behind him with a small smile as he saw his new baby sisters, Ichigo just ran back to his room while Hichigo was torn between following his big brother and seeing his new sisters.

He chose his sisters.

All the while Yhwach never came to see the other three children after their birth much to the disappointment of his daughter. He however didn't care for the other children as they got more than enough attention.

Two years passed and the king came to visit his six year old grandson. The moment he sat his foot onto the cobble stone ground he was tackled by Ichigo who looked up at him with shining eyes. Yhwach saw the hunger for love and affection in those brown eyes and frowned on the inside. He was disappointed in his daughter. Yes he would be taking the child but they had him for sixteen years and he would still remain their child.

A sudden appearance of a blonde man made Ichigo look up at the taller man. His brown eyes wide with childish awe at the new man before him, he was tall but not as tall as his grandfather.

He also had pale blue eyes that looked so cold yet Ichigo could see the small tint of warmth in there, the stranger also had long hair. He looked to be in his early twenties with a white bow behind his back. He bowed before kneeling low in front of the small boy.

"Greetings young highness." The man's voice was calming to small Ichigo who blinked wide at the man before he opened his mouth and spoke. "Wow mister you have a deep voice!" the awe in his voice was adorable. Ichigo threw his hands into the air before saying. "I hope I have a deep voice when I grow up!"

Both men fought hard to keep the smiles from their faces but decided that Ichigo needed to see some smiles form the things he did. After all he was just six years old.

Yhwach kneeled down so he was more eye level with Ichigo. "Ichigo this is Haschwalth, he is going to stay here and teach you many new things." He was expecting Ichigo to be mad at the very idea of learning but Ichigo's eyes if possible began to glow even more with the sheer excitement of finally being paid attention to. He looked to Haschwalth.

"What are you going to teach me?" He asked with barely contained glee.

The blonde man smiled softly down at his prince.

"Many things milord. Archery and much of Wandenreich's history along with many other things." As he spoke Ichigo left his grandfather's side to stand before Haschwalth, a guarded look was in the small child's eyes. "Will… you…" the small child clearly had a hard time trying to ask something but before he finished he just shook his head and smiled sadly. "No… never mind." The small voice was filled with a hint of sadness that made Yhwach more annoyed with his child's lack of love given to his grandchild. He had hoped that Masaki would see the error of her way when he realised that if Ichigo didn't get love and attention from his parents he might become cold and wary of others. Now being guarded was fine as the child would soon learn that trusting someone fully could cost him his life.

Haschwalth looked to his king for guidance but the man shook his head to say leave it.

A happy laugh broke their little world as Hichigo came bounding for his big brother. Ichigo just moved to stand behind Yhwach. As he grew up Ichigo noticed the blatant favoritism his parents were doing and had started to resent his baby brother. Not because he stole their parents' time but because their parents treated Hichigo better.

Even the two year old Yuzu and Karin got better treatment.

His small heart would always feel like breaking when he saw his father goofing off with Hichigo playing tag amongst other games. Yhwach didn't say a word as he picked Ichigo up with ease. Ichigo had been growing at a steady pace showing he would be rather tall when he would be older.

As they walked to the large mansion that was given to Yhwach when he visited Hichigo watched as his big brother didn't even bother to look back only held onto their grandfather tightly. Sniffing Hichigo ran crying to his mother, upon hearing this Masaki stood up along with Isshin to speak with Yhwach.

When they reached the mansion they saw that the group was in the back showing Ichigo a smaller version of the white bow Haschwalth had on his back, Ichigo's eyes were wide with wonder as he gently ran a hand over the curved white wood long bow.

Ichigo gently placed the bow on the ground before attacking Yhwach with a fierce hug followed with tears. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ichigo had never before received a gift of any kind. Yhwach rose with Ichigo still in his arms. Haschwalth picked up the smaller bow and looked at his prince with a small sad look in his face.

Yhwach saw Masaki, Isshin and a still crying Hichigo trying to meld himself with him. He frowned showing his displeasure of their presence. He turned and walked into the mansion showing the he didn't want to speak with his daughter and her family. Yhwach didn't see Hichigo as his grandson and he also didn't see the twins as his granddaughters.

No, the only family he had here in this salty aired place was the small boy still crying thank you's into his neck. That night Ichigo slept in the mansion. From that day Ichigo remained there even if Yhwach wasn't there. Haschwalth lived with him training him three times a day in archery and swords. He also gave the small child two sessions of an hour long of studying where he was surprised to see his prince was very curious of the country he would move to once he was of age.

Ichigo also showed a remarkable talent for archery. As the boy grew so did his skills. Haschwalth grew proud like an uncle as he saw the future of his country in safe hands.

One day when Ichigo was training by himself Haschwalth opened the door when there was a knock to it. He took in the other blonde man before him. He nodded to the man in greeting but the other man merely looked at him with an arched brow.

"I am here to see Ichigo, his highness wants to know the state of his son." This brought on a heavy frown the other blonde did not expect.

"I am under the command of my King Yhwach. If you don't tell me your name and real reason for being on these premises I will be inclined to remove you." Haschwalth didn't want to put Ichigo in harm's way if he could help it.

The other blonde raised an eyebrow at the hostile glint in the other's pale blue eyes.

The man, Urahara Kisuke, Isshin's best friend and advisor was always kind to Ichigo as he too advised Isshin not to do what he was doing but there was nothing he could do other than give the small red head child as much attention as he could when he saw him. That had been a few years ago sadly as Isshin didn't say where the child was and he had travelled many times with no stops.

He finally got his answer out of Hichigo who asked him to go see of his brother was alright. Hichigo never understood his parents' lack of attention to Ichigo as the small white skinned child loved his brother dearly. Sighing Urahara rubbed his hand over his face a few times.

"I just want to see if he is fine, I worry about the small child as much as you do. I don't agree with how his parents treat him and thus I came to care for the small prince. I haven't seen him in a while and just want to see how he's doing." The more heartfelt reason made Haschwalth nod and move to the side to allow the other blonde entrance. "Follow me." Haschwalth spoke and walked to the garden in the back where Ichigo was busy. Just as they entered the back garden an arrow shot through the air with a light whistle noise before a dull 'thunk' noise followed. Pale blue eyes looked to the circle where the small boy was aiming only to stare in surprise.

The outer rings of the target were riddled with holes of Ichigo's not so good shots. As the years when on Ichigo got closer and closer to the middle of the target.

Until now. Three arrows stood out from the middle of the target. Looking at the blonde beside him Haschwalth had to fight the urge to smirk at the dumbfounded look on the other blonde's face.

"Well done milord." Haschwalth spoke getting the attention of Ichigo.

The now ten year old was vastly different from the six year old Urahara had last seen. Orange hair was longer making Urahara wonder if the boy wanted to grow it out longer. The chubby cheeks where slowly starting to lose their fullness as Ichigo got older, he was even taller than Urahara had guessed him to be at the age of ten.

The boy was dressed in white, loose pants and shirt made for boys who were still wild and reckless yet Ichigo's white clothes remained spotless. Not even a grass stain. The moment grey eyes met brown a small smile came up onto Ichigo's lips. Being around the ever calm Haschwalth had mellowed Ichigo out a lot, he surprisingly had a very short temper about certain things but otherwise the child would keep his cool.

Ichigo had also sadly grown rather detached to the world he was living in, he had no love for Seireitei, his parents were just his sire and carrier, his brother and sisters were just blood related humans he could hardly remember anymore. The man before him though he remembered because he was one of the few people he saw who gave him the attention he craved. Ichigo was never taken with to the fairs and other public events of the country. No one beyond the walls of the castle had ever laid eyes on the prince. Those who worked at the castle would always gush about how adorable the little prince was and how sweet he was.

The country wanted to see its first born prince but that never happened and never would as Ichigo didn't want to anymore. They were just people of a kingdom he didn't belong in. He was practically counting down the days till his sixteenth birthday.

Urahara looked into the satchel bag resting on his hip, he dug around a bit getting an amused smirk from Ichigo. He made a triumphant noise and bent down to hand the small black leather covered book to the small prince. Ichigo placed the bow over his shoulder with the string resting over his chest.

Ichigo looked at the small leather bound book. He opened it to see empty pages. Looking up curiously into the grey eyes he waited for an explanation. Another thing he had gained from living with Haschwalth, he grew to have more patience than any other ten year old.

He was after all being trained for his day when he would arrive at the winter palace.

"It's a journal for you to write in, think of it as a way to get your thoughts right after a long day." Ichigo nodded Urahara spoke and looked down at the book with a curious light in his eyes. He looked up and smiled at Urahara.

"Thank you Kisuke." He said politely as any older prince would have but not a ten year old.

A frown inwardly and a smile outwardly Urahara was guided to the library where the three sat and had tea while speaking of all sorts of things the blonde had seen on his travels.

Soon the blonde had to leave.

Another year later Ichigo was summoned to the yearly ball by Yhwach himself as he would be attending for the first time, he wanted to see how far Ichigo had come. Haschwalth would be there too, as would every other noble in Seireitei.

Ichigo was donning a white silk tunic as he was still a little too small for more formal clothes, a nice fitting pants and black leather booths that Yhwach had made personally by a shoe maker that came one day from the winter palace.

The rest of his outfit was white with blue trimmings.

Now standing in the ballroom to the one corner watching all that was happening around him with almost bored like eyes Yhwach arrived and instantly spotted Ichigo by his bright hair. He was pleased at the rate the boy was growing, Haschwalth had informed him of the talented proceedings of Archery and swordplay.

Moving to the eleven year old he got all of the room's attention. Masaki and Isshin were shocked when they finally spotted Ichigo. The small near teen looked up at his grandfather with a true grin showing the love he had for the man before him. Yhwach looked at Ichigo with his longer hair. It was now past the boy's shoulders and looked rather shaggy yet it suited Ichigo well.

With his grandfather at his side Ichigo felt a little better. However with the man now beside him he had most of the nobles' attention. They were all staring at him with looks of awe. Here was the elusive first born of their country. Hichigo wearing a similar outfit only glad in the country's colour which was red, upon seeing his big brother could not hold it in any longer and ran to his bigger brother. He softly yelled his name before hugging his brother.

Ichigo who had now grown more knew if he were to shove his brother off like he wanted to there would be drama that he didn't want. He didn't return the hug though or smiled, in fact his smile dropped the moment Hichigo yelled his name. The nobles and his parents along with his baby sisters who barely recognised him watched as the child's eyes grow hard. He gently got his brother to release him before moving with his grandfather to stand before his parents who were sitting on their thrones, three chairs where on the sides, two next to Masaki while one was next to Isshin. Hichigo slowly took his seat next to his father and looked down from the platform, his eyes looked to Ichigo's in hopes of getting his big brother's attention but alas the red head was looking in front of him at his father with slightly unseeing eyes. Yhwach got a smug feeling inside as he saw Isshin flinch a bit.

The little prince then did what no one expected besides the two men at his side. He bowed at the royals in front of him as if he was a stranger meeting them for the first time. Yhwach nodded to his daughter, her husband and the other three kids before ushering Ichigo into moving on.

Now clear to mingle the other young ones came closer. A small girl with dark indigo eyes and shoulder length black hair with a lock between her eyes followed by a pale boy a few years older who also had black hair that was just pass his shoulders and dark eyes only his were a grey. Ichigo regarded both warily, the look was odd on an eleven year old's face.

The boy older by a few years spoke first. He bowed at the waist as their tradition and nudged the smaller girl to do the same, she was two years or so younger than Ichigo so she didn't fully understand.

"Greetings your highness." The boy spoke, his voice yet not broken so it had a childlike edge to it.

Ichigo nodded and gave a soft smile that made both noble children ease up. Soon a more children followed by their parents came to greet the young prince. Yhwach and Haschwalth watched with pride as Ichigo handled them all with ease of any older prince. It seemed Haschwalth was a good influence on Ichigo after all.

Hichigo watched his big brother talk and interact with the other kids and became angry; when he got angry he got stupid. He stood and ran towards his brother; Ichigo who was looking out the window didn't see his baby brother coming towards him. Hichigo forgot the floor was slippery.

He tried to stop but failed to do so in time and slammed into Ichigo who in turn went thought the window, there were multiple cries of shock. Yhwach was now boiling with anger. He walked past Hichigo shoving lightly with his leg; he kicked the window's last bits off so he could move through it. No one made a peep as Yhwach and Haschwalth kneeled before a silently crying Ichigo, he wasn't crying because he was shoved though the window no, he was crying because a shard of glass went into his right eye. Not deep enough to be fetal but more than enough for both men to know that Ichigo would never see out of the eye ever again.

The cries of Ichigo began to rise in volume as the pain started to settle in. Yhwach stood scooping Ichigo into his arms; he glared down at the young Hichigo. "I am glad this vile place will have you for a king. It is what it deserves." And with that he carried Ichigo out of the room. Haschwalth followed after knowing well enough where they were going. None of them listened to the cries of Masaki, Isshin or Hichigo for them to stop.

They went to see the only doctor Yhwach trusted, Ryūken Ishida. The white haired male gave the poor boy one look and ushered his true king inside. Uryuu watched with large eyes as his prince bled from the shard lodged in his eye. The poor boy the same age as his future king was helped his father when he asked for it and the eye was checked for broken pieces and such. It was given a healing salve in hopes of fighting infections. The boy's head was wrapped in bandages.

"Haschwalth, pack his things. Tonight I am taking my heir and grandson away from this vile place. Ryūken, pack your things as well. We are all leaving." Yhwach's no nonsense tone made all jump into action. The large man picked up the now sleeping Ichigo and moved to sit next to Uryuu who was looking at his prince and cousin.

"Is he going to be alright, your highness?" the smaller boy asked voice heavy with concern only a child could ever have. The man with long black hair and well trimmed muttonchops looked down at his sleeping grandson. Ryūken had done a brilliant job as always and the healing plants he used would practically guarantee that Ichigo wouldn't get an infection but the eye was a lost as he expected. His grip tightened on the boy making him murmur something and snuggle closer to what he smelt was his grandfather.

"Yes he will, your future king is strong in will." That made the small raven haired boy smile slightly then look back at Ichigo. He stood and decided to help his father pack. He couldn't wait till he saw his mother! He missed her so!

Once all was packed two carriages rolled up. The luggage was packed onto the roof and secured with rope, the men and two boys one sleeping one nearly sleeping as it was far past his bed time got in and in the dead of night rode off just before a carriage of the royal family rolled up at the mansion where Ichigo had lived.

Only to find it empty of personal belongings and clothes. Just the furniture it came with.

The first born of Seireitei was no longer their prince.

He now belonged to Wandenreich.

Hichigo cried himself to sleep many nights after that and lost most of the noble's respect.

As the years went by he promised himself that he would one day get his brother back to the kingdom where he belonged. He wasn't Wandenreich's prince! He was Serenitie's!

Back at Wandenreich Ichigo adjusted well, when his eye wound healed he was given a black leather eye patch with the royal family's crest on it, a five pointed star with a few rings going through it. Once that was done he was back to training, he was taught how to compensate for his new blind spot. Although now Ichigo was constantly frowning for what seemed like no reason at all.

Uryuu was often his guard as he would remain. He was Ichigo's personal guard but it was quickly gathered that he barely needed it as the kingdom of Wandenreich was in love with their new prince much to Yhwach's pleasure.

Ichigo grew up with the affection and love he had craved since he was a small child. Now having the support he always needed Ichigo grew into a fine young man. Standing at an impressive six foot two much like his tall grandfather he also grew his hair long till it reached his waist but decided to grow it longer than that. It now sat at his hips.

His lone brown eye was a beautiful shade of caramel with hints of gold. With a sharp jaw line and nose Ichigo was the perfect royal all for the lost eye that made many harbor a great hatred for Seireitei, neither Ichigo or Yhwach made move to lessen this. If any other kingdom were dumb enough to fight Wandenreich they would feel the wrath of the country. Wandenreich was known for its massive armies and strategies that made the other armies mere pawns to be smashed into pieces.

Yhwach had made it his goal to impart his brilliance for strategies into his heir.

He need not have feared as Ichigo took to it like fire to a dried out field of grass. They two would spend hours staring at a map going through different scenarios and strategies before Haschwalth had to step in and remind the two that they needed food and sleep. It was their bonding activity along with archery that Ichigo remained good at even with the loss of his eye.

The kingdom of Wandenreich didn't demand that their king wed and have a child. The king had a harem of women(and men sometimes) to fulfill the need and produce an heir through those means. Yhwach had Masaki at a very young age and decided that her child would be his heir as he had a long while to live before leaving the world unless he died by other means.

Now Ichigo was slowly building a Harem of his own. He knew one day one of these women would carry his child but he had no interest in the woman body other than that. He preferred the male company, he liked to dominate his partner but in a non degrading manner that didn't leave them feeling worthless afterwards.

His harem was however filled with women and men he hardly touched as he had saved them all in some sort of way.

One rule Ichigo stood by was the rule against brothels that forced their workers. Each brother was listed and visited weekly to check up on them. When an unregistered brother was discovered… the consequences were bad. The workers however were taken in and helped find their way back home or to rebuild a new life.

Ichigo found that he actually like the harsh winters along with his new found people. He didn't mind the stinging bite of the wind, he liked the crunch of snow under his boot and the pure look the landscape got after a night of snowfall.

On Ichigo's eighteenth birthday the kingdom of Seireitei declared war upon Wandenreich, they claimed that Ichigo was not their prince and was to be given back. Or else. Both royals merely laughed while Haschwalth stood by and commented that they were foolish along with that Masaki who must have forgotten the prowess of her father's abilities.

Ichigo scoffed and nodded. He looked to the lit ballroom where nobles of Wandenreich danced his birthday away. This was his home and he wasn't leaving any time soon.

They sent a message back that they were welcome to try and take Ichigo back by force, however Ichigo didn't want to return to the place that had no meaning to him.

And thus the war began.

* * *

 **Right… um I hope this is good enough…**

 **More will be revealed. I left a lot of holes to be filled later, cannot give it all out now can I? And if anyone was OOC I apologize greatly.**

 **As for other characters they will come soon. This is just the bare tale as someone who didn't know everything would tell it to someone else. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! And the other not named kingdom will be revealed soon(Though I think it's obvious as to who will be there XD)**

 **Remember to vote please!**

 **You have two votes so you can vote for two people!**

 **Also here are ages if you were curious:**

 **Ichigo: 18**

 **Hichigo: 17**

 **Twins : 14**

 **Masaki &Isshin: 35**

 **Haschwalth: 26**

 **Yhwach: 52**

 **Yamamoto: 67**

 **Uryuu: 18**

 **Ryūken: 36**

 **Urahara: 35**

 **More ages will be given as they come along!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Also if I made a nasty mistake please tell me!**


	2. The winter palace

**SO…**

 **Thanks for all the support and lovely reviews!**

 **In this chapter the POV will be between an unnamed maid, Uryuu and Yhwach. Please note that in some chapters there might be more switching from the characters. I will always show who's POV is being read in to insure that no one is confused… I hope.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The winter palace**

 **Unnamed maid's POV:**

I slowly opened the door with the tray balanced on my other hand. The silver tray held the prince's breakfast of cold meats and a small loaf with a few fruits. His majesty… ah I still remember when the prince was brought here. He was so quiet but I think any child would be after losing an eye. He soon warmed up and even opened up to us.

I wonder what the day would bring. Young lord has been busy going though plans with king Yhwach; they seemed to be taking this very seriously. The door creaked softly as it swung slowly; the large room was that of prince Ichigo's. The palace was covered in soft hues but with an odd splash of dark blue here and there.

The prince's room was white walls with filigree of gold forming the boarders. The floors where strong planks of wood painted with dark red varnish, three windows were letting light inside. Two on the longest wall while the shorter part had only one, the other two walls were inward. A large canopy bed was in the middle of the windowless wall. There were more furniture of a dark wood to watch the wood of the bed and floor. A two seater couch was opposite the bed, a low table was between the bed and couch. Further in the room was a large chest with the prince's sleepwear. A small table was near the window with a lone chair. This was where the prince ate his breakfast each and every morning since he got here. I placed the tray down gently on the table and move to the bed. Next to the bed a few feet away was a large wardrobe that housed the prince's day wear. This wasn't his formal wear, which was housed in a different room along with his armour.

A low husky groan made a shiver crawl up my spine, I looked to the bed to see prince Ichigo arching his back with his arms in the air. With a lazy sigh the hands fell to the bed followed by the long toned arms. A river of orange hair spilled over the side of the bed when the man on the bed moved to lie on his side. The still sleepy eye regarded me, again I felt a shiver run down my spine. When he slept the prince wore no eye patch so the milky blind eye looked out sightlessly. Oddly enough the blind eye still moved in sync with the seeing eye, there was a small scar where the glass shard had sliced through the lower eyelid.

"Good morning your highness." I greeted somewhat shyly. This was Ichigo crown prince of Wandenreich. The prince groaned a lazy morning and rose from the white sheets that were covered in luscious fur blankets to ward off the cold that always fell when night reined even in out short periods of summer. When the prince finally rose fully to his feet a small blush crept its way onto my cheeks.

The prince had grown use to the cold and it didn't seem to bother him as he seemed to have a high body heat, another sign that he was made to be our king one day. The prince was only wearing a pair of plain white cotton sleeping pants; the strings were half loose making them ride dangerously low. A small trail of burnt orange hair travelled from the hem of the pants to the prince's navel. Strong muscles wrapped up in pale smooth looking skin. Not many people of our country had tanned skin as there was very little sun, and when there was during the winter you'd be a fool to venture with little clothes just to get darker skin. It wouldn't matter though as this country prefers pale skin.

Some of the soldiers have dark skin but they are of a different origin but none the less accepted.

I watched as the prince walked to the tray and nodded his head to show he was happy with his meal. He walked to the wardrobe and got out a robe. He slipped it over his well formed and toned back hiding the amazing sight from my eyes. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from sighing in disappointment. My position as the prince's personal maid was the envy of the maids.

A deft knock came and Ichigo looked pointedly at me, I nodded and scurried to the door. On the other side was the young Ishida, unlike his father he decided to join the army. His father was proud none the less when his son was assigned to be the personal guard captain of his highness's heir.

The now grown up man looked into the room over my shoulder to see his highness.

I stepped back to allow the man entrance into the room he took without hesitation.

I watched from the corner as the prince sat down and start to eat, Uryuu stood nearby. There was a small smirk on his face as he took in his prince, prince Ichigo's hair was long but cut jaggedly at the top giving him a fringe covering his forehead. Said hair was in a bit of disarray. Yet the man still looked all royal, it was what always got a small smirk out of the normally never smiling Uryuu.

I watched as Ichigo ate while he listened to Uryuu give out reports of scouting teams and skirmishes here and there where Seireitei came to take a chance. There were reports of larger forces on their way but that would take them months to move such large masses over the small roads that lead to here. After all, we were surrounded by mountains.

We as the servants of the castle had grown to love our prince. When he got here the first night after the few days of travel he was still somewhat out of it and in pain. He was given this room which would have been his when he came here later but seeing as it was his it was given to him. The child was wary in the beginning but as he got spoiled rotten by every soul that came into contact with him he started to warm up. He smiled as any eleven year old should.

As the prince grew so did his popularity with the fairer sex, sadly as it was the prince has shown a distinct like in the same sex in a romantic sense. Some maids even heard his highness tell the King that he only saw a woman as a mother for his child he will one day sire. King Yhwach didn't have a problem with it as homosexuality wasn't all that rare for us.

I sighed softly when Ichigo pushed his tray away all the contents eaten without a fuss. Much like when he was younger. He rose from his seat and tied the robe tighter.

Ah yes… his daily bath water would be warmed up by now.

* * *

 **Uryuu's POV**

I watched as Ichigo rose and tighten his robe's belt. With a sigh and a shake of the head to make his long hair swish from side to side before settling on his back. Most of the hair that was standing up was now more tamed but we all knew that the hair was mostly untameable much like our prince.

With a smirk I followed Ichigo out the door into the hallway, as we walked we remained silent.

I remember when he first got here, when he was finally well enough for me to meet him we instantly clashed… sort of.

It failed to grasp in my child-like mind at the time that Ichigo wasn't very trusting when I first met him, childish emotions got in the way for at least a year before I heard more of what the prince went through. I apologised and he simply gave me a small smile to say he accepted.

We reached the bathing room. It was a small room with a fireplace, wooden bathtub and a few bottles of oil and bars of very expensive soap. Ichigo didn't bat an eye as he stripped all of his clothes and stepped into the bath. The maid who was Ichigo's personal maid sprang into action. She gently started to water his pale skin with the warmed up water. Ichigo locked eyes with me and jerked his head to the side meaning he wanted me to stand before him, I complied.

When I was in front of his he spoke, his voice had broken far before any of the other boys me included. His was also rather deep somewhere lodged between a baritone and tenor yet it leaned more to baritone when he got mad. When that happened people ran in fear of getting killed.

Not that their prince was such a blood lustful man. In fact Ichigo was one to rather find other ways to end a dispute without violence but only when it was outside of war. When it came to war the red head became a small younger and red head version of the king himself.

With a ruthless mindset to keep Wandenreich safe and to keep himself in said country both prince and king worked hard to make sure that the advancing forces had a hard time getting here, as well as lose a few hundred along the way.

After all Wandenreich was a… rather hostile place when you left the outskirts of the towns, giants were a fearsome breed that roamed the lands along with large packs of wolves and a rouge tribe that even gave us a run for our gold now and again. They were ugly and hard to kill if you didn't know their weak points.

Watching as the pale skin was rubbed gently to get the skin clean for the day was rather… oddly entrancing. Yes he was my cousin but the man was just so very attractive. Ichigo was dabbed dry before he stepped out of the tub and stood waiting for the maid to apply the oils onto his skin. They had herby scents that oddly suited the prince. Once this was done he was dressed in a white button up shirt, his pants were fitted and black with black leather boots over it. A leather vest was dressed over the white shirt.

Ah I see the prince wanted to ride today. Once the vest was tied shut behind did Ichigo move giving a nod of thanks to the blushing maid. His hair was still wet but it didn't seem to bother the prince. As we moved through the halls we made our way out of the enormous palace. Outside the sun shined. It was after all the rare time of summer. We made our way across the busy courtyard of the palace where servants were busy. When we left the gates of the palace the sounds of horses could be heard.

The walk was silent as always. Ichigo wasn't a talker and neither was I.

The stables housed the prince's sixteenth birthday present. A beauty of a black stallion, the horse had bonded with the two years younger Ichigo from the first time his hand touched the horse's nose. Now the two were closely bonded as pet and owner. The stallion was all black with a crescent moon shape on its forehead. The horse had a long main and tail, the animal was perfectly cared for by the prince himself.

Zangetsu was jumpy around other people. Even I would be in danger if I got to close to the large animal.

Saddling the creature with practiced ease Ichigo looked over his shoulder to look at me. I knew that looked. He wanted me to come with him. So I readied my own pure white horse and saddled up. Once we were ready we ushered out horses out of the stables gently.

Once we were outside we rode at a slow pace into the mother city of Wandenreich which was named after the country itself. The moment we were spotted the people of the large city's faces grew bright at the sight of their prince. Ichigo was without his eye patch, I am only assuming but I think we are going to get a new one.

My guess was correct as we stopped before the leather smith. Dismounting with grace Ichigo looked my way showing me in his own way he wanted me to wait outside. I waited with Zangetsu's reins in him hand. It was merely a few minutes before Ichigo came out with a new eye patch and a small bag that probably held more. The one he was currently wearing was a plain new black leather one. It was cushioned on the inside as Ichigo's blind eye was still somewhat sensitive due to the scar on the lid.

Now looking more like himself Ichigo got on his horse with ease. The fact he had a blind side never seemed to bother him, after the loss had settled into his system his ears and nose had gained in strength even though he could still 'see'.

I had to admire the prince for his strength of will. As the king told me when I was younger, the prince did indeed have a strong will that couldn't be shaken by much.

"Al right, since we are out and about why don't we just ride around, Zangetsu can do with the exercise." Ichigo commented knowing full well I wouldn't comment back but just follow his lead. With a click of the tongue and small kick to the animal's hind legs the stallion whinnied and bolted into a full gallop.

Our two horses rode the well ridden pathway thought the forest surrounding the castle and city. It was just for the sake of riding as well as taking in the last view weeks of peace before Seireite's armies show their steel armoured faces.

As we rode we saw the preparations being made finishing up, more food was farmed and stored, breads were bakes to last longer using less yeast but that made the bread more tough to eat. Not that a soldier in the middle of nowhere would mind. Food was food in the vast wilderness, more so when winter was just around the corner ready to lay the yearly siege of snow onto the land. People of Wandenreich were use to the snow, had the right clothes and shoes to deal with the winter as well as some crops that would actually grow in winter if the ground was kept snow free. The land was very versatile and had to inhabit if one didn't know how.

The setting of the sun was our signal to return to the castle. The sun went down early no matter the season. The high mountains over shadowing the castle had many peaks that loomed ominously to those not from this country. As we got our horses settled for the evening not one of us spoke a word. I could see that Ichigo was busy thinking hard on something as his customary frown was deeper than normal. I just had to wonder sometimes if the eye gave him problems. Yes it was a while ago but when the prince was fifteen he complained of phantom pains now and again. One trip to my father had everyone knowing that the shard had pierced deep enough to go to the nerves. Much more he didn't know about as it was impossible to understand the eye without killing someone for the eye and even then the eye was somewhat useless as the owner was dead and no more blood pumped through the small veins.

The warmth of the castle's many fireplaces soothed our chilly skin as we made way for the dining room where his highness was surely waiting for us knowing full well that we went riding as the king never went without knowing where his heir was. Most thought that was all the red head was to our king but I have seen moments where Yhwach was like a father to Ichigo.

It was what the prince needed and I simply had to wonder what was going though the minds of Ichigo's parents.

The dining room that the duo used when it was only them was small and classy in a minimalistic sense. The whole palace had a lack of artwork if compared to the one in Seireitei but that was a personal taste shared by both men. I bowed to my king, I got a nod of acknowledgment form the king.

Yhwach was a man that looked far younger than what he was. The man didn't have a single grey hair on his head, his hair was well cared for and so was his face. His mutton chops were well groomed and so were his eyebrows.

His highness kept his eyes on Ichigo as the long haired man walked to his seat with the grace he seemed to have inherited from the taller man as well as the training he did with Haschwalth. Said blonde was a few feet away at the corner of the room reading though some papers at the corner table. It seemed to be important as he was carefully handling all the thin paper lined with neat letters.

No doubt some nobles.

The blonde nodded and took the paper he was looking for it seemed. Haschwalth handed it to Ichigo who read the document that looked like some sort of personal letter written undoubtedly by a woman if the over curling letters and faint scent of flowers gave anything. A small smirk made its way onto Ichigo's face making me wary when the amber eyes shot my way.

"It seems… that the lovely Miss Inoue will be gracing us for our winter ball." I went stiff at the mention of the woman I wanted to court. Ichigo's eyes got a mischievous glint. "She also kindly requested that you be there." I felt my cheeks grow hot, I knew I was blushing faintly. Unlike the royal family who were allowed to have a harem to appease their bodily desires we normal people had to find love, not that I doubt Ichigo is looking for it as well but he seems more concerned about possibly being taken back to a country he wants nothing to do with.

The other reason for the harem was that the past kings were afraid of finding love as it was a weakness to be used against them, Yhwach's one and only love died in a raid a few years before Masaki's birth. After that the man grew cold only caring about gaining a child to continue his line. Surnames meant nothing to the man as what he cared about was blood. He wanted the bloodline to continue and a name was just that.

A name.

I watched as Yhwach ordered Haschwalth and myself to join them in dinner, seeing no real reason to decline I accepted with a small smile. The dinner was some sort of poultry, it was on the small side with vegetables and warm bread which insinuated that it was rather fresh out the baker's oven.

Again there was silence as we ate. Yhwach was giving Ichigo glances now and again, they probably had a discussion and the taller man wanted to know what his grandson's opinion on his idea was. Ichigo himself looked to be deep in thought. So deep that for a few minutes his fork was suspended an inch or so with small morsels of food ready to be eaten.

Haschwalth was staring at Ichigo with a small look of concern on his face, Ichigo was apparently too deep in thought for the blond man's taste. I had to fight the smirk that wanted to crawl onto my face. Haschwalth really was like an uncle to Ichigo. With a snap of his fingers in front of the prince's face, we all watch as Ichigo blinks a few times before his eyes come into focus. His eyes shift to the blonde to his right before his grandfather's.

A contemplating look flickered over the prince's face before he started to eat without a peep. Once dinner was done and dusted I went to check on the guard's reports of the day while Ichigo talked to his grandfather alone, in the war room. The two never screamed, yelled or ever cursed the other.

As I made my way back to Ichigo's room where he was after the short meeting with the king I was a fool to forget to knock. I opened the door only to stop in shock. On the couch opposite the bed was Ichigo, his head was thrown back but a blank look was marring his face. His torso was without the leather vest but the white shirt was open showing the amazing body of the prince. A male body was between the black clad legs. A head with black hair was moving up and down at a slow pace. Long arms were stretched over the back of the couch as one of the male consorts of Ichigo's harem sucked him off.

Ichigo didn't make a sound other than the occasional soft grunt. The one sucking him off however was making more than enough noise for the both of them. He mewled and moaned while looking up at the red head prince, well I assume he was as Ichigo looked down for a few seconds before a long slender hand held the back of the smaller raven haired man's head and kept him still before a single louder than the rest grunt slipped between the red head's lips.

The consort gave a lusty groan as I only assumed that the prince blew his load into his mouth. A few seconds after the shorter male rose on shaky legs before straddling the prince. Ah now I recognise said consort. Luppi was one of the few who were saved from an illegal whore house. The shorter male had instantly grown attached to his red headed saviour and asked to be included into the harem. "Come on please your highness, why won't you fuck me?" the man whined. I had to flinch a bit.

As far as I could tell Ichigo didn't like the needy ones. All I can comprehend as to why Luppi was still around was his skills. Or his oral skills as Ichigo had yet to bed someone (or so the rumours went) amazement much to the of everyone but Yhwach of course as he again seemed to know what the red head was thinking about as Ichigo knew what Yhwach was thinking about.

Luppi was grinding his hips trying to coax the prince to hardness again but yelped when he was picked up… rather gently. His small feet met the floor as Ichigo lowered him to it, with no lick of shame he tucked his still rather impressive flaccid member back into his pants. Luppi looked up at his prince. I felt pity for the man at the fearful look still on his face. Luppi was beaten horribly and abused more than once yet as far as we knew he was only given to nobles who were clean, or so we hope. He was fully addicted to sex thanks to his treatment from a young age when he was sold by his good for nothing father.

Ichigo ran his hand through the black hair in a gentle motion to soothe the obvious nerves of the once sex slave. "You gave me what I asked for, I don't need you to whore yourself for my sake. I don't need to have you in such a manner, it doesn't meet my needs. Now go to your room and get something to eat." Luppi gave a relieved smile, he was shaking from what I couldn't know.

The little raven haired man fidgeted in front of Ichigo before giving in to what he was thinking and hugged Ichigo around the waist. A small miniscule smile graced Ichigo's lips. He patted Luppi on his head. The raven nodded once before turning and freezing.

For reasons I don't know Luppi was like a frightened mouse in front of a big hungry cat each and every time he stood before me. The little man made an 'eep' noise before making a wide circle around me before slipping out. The sound of scurrying feet that faded was all that was heard.

Ichigo chuckled as he pointed to the door. I closed it and watched as Ichigo got changed into his sleeping pants. He moved to his low table in front of his couch and picked up the papers on the top of the smooth varnished surface.

He handed the papers to me with a nod. I nodded back and walked out but not before I said a soft goodnight that I got in return as Ichigo lifted up the furs on his bed and crawled into the softness with a low groan that made me smirk.

* * *

 **Yhwach's POV** :

The mornings were always entertaining to watch, the maids would scurry around like headless chickens while the guards stood on guard. I woke up earlier than normal.

I wonder what Ichigo had planned today. I know his old leather eye patch is worn out so getting new ones might be what was on the red head's agenda. As the servants brought in my breakfast I watched as they made my bed and bow to me.

Ichigo had grown into a fine specimen of a man and I could not be any more pleased. With a sigh I finish my meal and go forth with my duties, audiences were always requested and decisions needed to be made. I got dressed in my normal garb, white pants with a white button up shirt with a sleek elegant coat over it. My black cloak with red interior was customary by now after all the years. With the heavy thuds of my boots on the floor I make my way to the throne room just in time to see Ichigo and his guard Uryuu walk out the door.

Ichigo's hair was long now, well cared for and yet still remained masculine. That could be due to Ichigo having wide set shoulders as well as a very tall body. Time went by as I listened to the farmers, shopkeepers and wives with silly requests and ideas. I judged and heard each out fairly as was my policy.

Haschwalth came as soon as the last commoner was out the door. His long blond hair made sweeping motions as he moved. Pale blue eyes looked guarded, this told me that he had news on our soon to be war opponents. The small skirmishes they have been sending are an insult, how dare they undermine us like this? Haschwalth nodded at the guards telling them without words that they should stand guard outside. The heavy doors close with a soft bang. "Your highness… there have been reports of smaller teams… scouting as it seems. They are too small to apprehend but as well as too small to actually try and attack our patrols." It was clear that the blonde man didn't like this one bit.

I found out a few seconds later.

"One man leading a group is said to be as pale as snow with demon eyes." There was an eerie silence as I digested the news. Hichigo was in our country? What is that fool thinking he can accomplish by showing his presence. It won't change anything.

I rise to go to dinner. It is a time where Ichigo and I enjoy a peaceful moment of the day. Soon it will change as he will go off to command the armies. After all… the first born prince or my heir as in this case has to do it to show his mantle in war. No king would be accepted if he cannot protect his country.

Both Haschwalth and I make it to the dining room as its being prepared for dinner. I simply take my seat while the blonde near me goes to the small table to the side. I hear paper being shifted and sorted, Haschwalth must be looking for something.

Soon dinner is brought in followed by Ichigo and his guard. Ichigo now wore a new eye patch, I know its new due to the smell that faintly stuck to my red head grandson as well as the shine to the black tanned leather.

Ichigo seemed to be in one of his thinking moods by the extra bit of frowning he was doing. Haschwalth seemed to find what he was looking for and handed it to Ichigo who read it. A smirk rose on his lips as he looked towards Uryuu. "It seems… that the lovely Miss Inoue will be gracing us for our winter ball."

The tone of Ichigo's voice was just gently laced with teasing that the other raven seemed to miss it.

I didn't and hid my smile by turning my head to look at Haschwalth who was looking off out the window with a small smirk tugging at the edge of his lips.

"She also kindly requested that you be there."

Uryuu just gave a nervous yet curt nod.

Dinner was served and we ate in silence. Ichigo deep in thought, I had to wonder what was going on in that mind. Was he thinking of what I said yesterday? If so I hope I can get an answer and fast.

It was however amusing when Ichigo went so deep into thought that he forgot to eat and just sat still fork suspended in the air. Haschwalth the mother hen he could be at times snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Ichigo blinked a few times before returning to his meal.

After we ate Ichigo and I retired to the war room.

It wasn't very big, the table eating up most of the space. The large wooden table had many maps spewed all over the rough surface. Ichigo was leaning over the large map of Wandenreich with a pensive look on his face as he made minor changes to the troops.

Standing upright Ichigo locked eyes with me, the visible eye looked almost bored, yet from the time if have seen Ichigo wear the look I have come to believe that the look was more of the look that he knew that the person he was dealing with was withholding information. With a sigh and rub of his neck Ichigo walked to one of the chairs near the fireplace that wasn't lit.

I walked to the goblets and wine bottle near it. Pouring two glasses of the red liquid I handed Ichigo one before taking the seat opposite him. "Your brother is in Wandenreich." I watched as the hand holding the goblet made of silver as well as the hand resting on the armrest of the chair both tighten around their handfuls to a white knuckle hold.

"That arrogant little shit." Ichigo hissed clenching his teeth visibly by the lock of his jaw. With a tilt of the head Ichigo downed his wine and rose to the war table. Hands on his hips he surveyed the table with the small metal statues of different shaped figures to show what each troop was made of. Archers, horsemen and foot soldiers.

Scouts as well as the main army platoons. They held equal amounts of archers, horsemen and foot soldiers. Ichigo fiddled here and there as he was going though the landscape he knew so well by now, Ichigo had a deep love for this country and it showed as he knew each region and all that went with it. If Ichigo were to get lost he would easily find his way.

Leaning forward Ichigo gripped the edge of the table.

"He's probably in a team made of the first, second and third born of Las Noches… plus a few scouts. They're looking for me. That idiot believes that I was forcedly taken. The nerve of that little…" as Ichigo spoke his grip tightened too much that I could see his hands straining. Just as I was about to scold him for possibly harming himself he rose to stand in front of the unlit fireplace.

"I refuse to go back to a country that I hold no love for." Ichigo sighed and looked out the dark window showing night had fallen around them. "As to your idea… I agree fully. I looked at it from all corners throughout today and found no reason not to."

I nodded pleased that we both agree on the idea.

"I will send out troops at the morrow." With that we bade each other good night but not before I heard Ichigo requesting Luppi's presence in his room.

I smirk, most nobles think the man a virgin, he is with women but not with men. He had fully blown each of the male consorts' minds. I had the pleasure of hearing them gossip about it. It seemed that Ichigo was rather good in the bed.

I chuckle as I got ready for bed.

Tomorrow would be another day, I can't wait to see what fortune will hand us.

* * *

 **So still rather vague I know but I really don't want to give anything away and spoil the story so just bare with me please?**

 **And as you might have guessed Las Noches in the third kingdom, the one of the forest so to speak. I don't really need to tell you all who the king and princes(s) are? (Yes there is a princess)**

 **Also here is who will be staring in the next chapter:**

 **Hichigo**

 **Isshin**

 **And one of their maids**

 **I hope this will be enough to keep you all interested.**

 **As like Bleached paths I will fix this story once I am either finished or have a few chapters to clean up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The sea coast kingdom

**New chapter!**

 **As promised this one will be Hichigo, Isshin and one of their maids.**

 **I spoke to one of my friends who reads my fics(This one included) and she said I must kill off Ichigo's parents, this got me thinking.**

 **What are your opinions on Isshin + Masaki as well as Yhwach? I am simply curious as to how you see them now…**

 **I'll ask for opinions on characters as the story progresses just to see if I am getting the image or feeling across.**

 **Thanks!**

Normal

 _"_ _Thoughts"_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The sea coast kingdom**

 **Hichigo's POV**

 _"_ _Brother…"_

 _"_ _Big brother…"_

 _"_ _My big brother…"_

 _"_ _Is…"_

 _"_ _Gone."_

 _"_ _Taken away by that man who only wants to use him!"_

 _"_ _I must get big brother back!"_

I open my golden eyes to the flooding light of the window that some maid opened in a bid to wake me up no doubt. The cold meal on the side bed table showing the ever going distaste that people have for me since I knocked my brother through the window…

 _"_ _I didn't mean it! Why can nobody see that? Didn't I cry hard enough? Didn't I vow to get him back?"_

"Why do they hate me for something I wish I never did?" I asked to the empty room. I dragged the cold meal to the edge of the table and picked it up. I rose with the tray in hand and walked to the small table in the middle of my very messy room, women's clothes were spewed around. I sigh.

I wish the women would help fill the void I feel in my heart? I know sooner or later one of these many women would grow pregnant but I can't seem to care. It's not like I have to marry her… oh wait… I do.

 _"_ _Shit!"_

I grumble while I eat the cold porridge. The apple was luckily freshly picked. The maids made sure the food was still edible. I couldn't die as I am the heir to this kingdom… well for now until I get Ichigo back.

Fuck what grandfather said.

Ichigo wasn't his.

Finishing my meal I rose to get dressed. Getting into armour alone is hard. When I was finished lacing up the leather pants there's a knock on my door. I tsked and opened it to find catlike blue eyes gleaming at me. Grimmjow… second born prince of Las Noches.

Las Noches is the neighbouring kingdom to mine.

It was so lush and green there, when I visited as a young child, always without Ichigo as he refused from a young age to come along anywhere with us always hurting Karin and Yuzu's feelings. He made them feel like their big brother didn't love them…

And sometimes I have to wonder if Ichigo really doesn't love us… that he really does want to be there in that god forsaken blizzard country.

Grimmjow gave me a sympatric smirk before walking into the room. He didn't have to say why he was here. He didn't need to; I walked to the rest of my armour and waited for him to help me. After Ichigo left I was a wreck. Grimmjow and his one sister as well as other two brothers helped me out of my depression.

Nel the sweet heart was always there with a big smile, Starkk with his cool aloofness that never failed to show… unless he was sleeping which was most of the day…

Then there was Ulquiorra…

The stoic third born son… he scares me to be honest. Those big green eyes that seemed to see into your soul… he was also colder than any other man I have ever met. Stark was first born so he was a future king in the making when he was awake enough to show it. Grimmjow was the war loving buffoon. Ulquiorra was the brains of the family yet still dangerous on his own way.

Nel was just too kind hearted to harm anyone. She remained a diplomat trying hard to gain a footing in Wandenreich but sadly they weren't having it.

Bastards…

Once the last clip was fastened and lace laced up tightly I turn around to face Grimmjow.

The armour was of some sort of dark steel, there were gold trimmings all over the ridges and such, I had a deep red cape billowing behind me as I walked. Otherwise it was standard armour with a chest plate, gauntlets, shin guards and all the other trimmings with a helmet which I hardly wore.

I was standing at a healthy six foot, sometimes I wonder what Ichigo looked like now… that if we still look like twins… anyway Grimmjow was an inch taller than me while Starkk was two inches taller than me. Nel and Ulquiorra were both short in stature…

Both stood in the five foot.

Nel was five foot eight where Ulquiorra was five foot six thanks to his mother. Yeah all four children have different mothers but all one father. King Aizen was sure one busy guy when he was younger… yeah like in the bedroom…

I wonder if he has any other kids that hadn't come forward yet…

Grimmjow had wild blue hair that boggled many minds, it seemed he had a birth defect like me as well as Ulquiorra who had deathly pale skin like me but he had the most beautiful green eyes any woman would be jealous of. A body that was thin yet had a hidden strength in it. He was no match for his brothers but could look out for himself well enough I suppose.

The toothy grin I got was all sign I needed that all was ready to go.

As we walked the over decorated hallways we passes Karin and Yuzu. They both grew up into pretty young teens. Yuzu had taken it up to be as much like her mother as she could. She grew her hair out and wore all the latest trends as our mother did. Karin didn't seem to care and would rather be outside than in a parlour talking about other people in the form of gossip. No Karin seemed to be rather… boyish.

They both stopped us by stepping in our way.

"Ready to go?" asked Yuzu with her ever sweet smile. I nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah I'm going to get Ichigo back no matter what!" Karin didn't look convinced. She firmly believed that Ichigo wanted to go, she believed that we had to allow Ichigo to do what he wanted and not force our ways onto him. Yuzu just wanted her brother even if it was just for a visit.

I couldn't understand Karin on most days so I gave up long ago.

Grimmjow huffed and puffed out his chest. "Of course we are getting him back!"

Karin just shook her head and pulled Yuzu away, they waved us off before going to the library for their daily classes with mother. As we walked we were joined by Ulquiorra, the silent man walked a little behind us, he never joined in on our conversations choosing to remain as silent as a dead man sometimes.

Once we were in the throne room I looked to see both my mother and father in their seats looking at me with smiles. "So today is the day?" My mother asked softly. I didn't know if she wanted Ichigo back or not. Each time I asked her she would just say she wanted what I wanted. Father looked more adamant about getting Ichigo back but he being king didn't allow him to leave his throne.

"Good luck son, be safe out there. Wandenreich is not Seireitei and will never be. There it is harder to live." My mother said with a small look of concern on her pretty face. I hugged both my parents and walked off.

We reached the main entrance of the castle and waited for the men to open the heavy wooden door. Starkk was standing by his deep brown horse stroking its face gently. The large horse were… stolen from Wandenreich, mother told us that our horses would never survive there. I wonder why?

Mine was a large black horse with massive hooves and long hair at the mane and tail, Grimmjow had a white horse while Ulquiorra had a deep grey one. They all had long hair and large hooves. They were also a lot bigger than our horses and I suspect that they are slower.

With some help from the stable boys we got mounted.

And I was surely surprised when the horses were quick to go into a canter much faster than any of us expected. We might make to to the boarder within two days!

It had taken us two days to get to the boarder.

What we saw was not what any of us expected. Rocky landscape with mountains on the horizon that was unavoidable…

Great…

The path my mother marked on a map was small and made for a small party as a large army would take ages to cross the narrow roads. Oddly the closer we got the better the horses got. The colder the air the less time the horses took to rest.

It took us another three days of narrow roads on the side of a mountain with death guaranteed falls and cold weather. When we finally entered what was the real Wandenreich we were speechless. It was still chilly as the sun was busy setting but the vast amount of trees and winding roads were so… otherworldly for us that we stopped and surveyed the area. We stood on a hill overlooking the vast landscape, we couldn't see much due to the tall pine trees littering the area.

"This place is… big." Grimmjow stated as we got ready to make camp, once we had a fire going we looked for some sort of wild. Ulquiorra and I went deeper into the forest in hopes of getting some game. We were lucky in finding a few rabbits that met with Ulquiorra's throwing daggers.

It was enough and we made our way back and started to skin and clean the carcases, for such a cold country they sure had large rabbits.

We cooked the flesh and slept knowing we would need it. We stationed watches and made it through the cold night. Once we woke up we saw that small flakes of white were slowly falling to the earth, the melted before they touched the ground as it was slightly warmer now that the sun was out. Yet it was still cold to us who were used to warmer climates.

Mounting our horses we stuck to the forest leaving the roads alone for now. As we got more inland we heard the tell tale sounds of a battle. We dismounted and got closer with care not to make a noise. We peaked over trees and gasped when we saw one of Las Noches platoons being decimated with so much brutality it was near sickening.

The pale ground was surrounded by dead bodies all wearing the armour of Las Noches footmen. Some were decapitated while most were bloody and mangled. The last of the men was crawling back pleading for his life to a tall blonde. I recognised the man instantly.

Long pale blonde hair with ice blue eyes. The man was looking down at the footman with a small frown. A long elegant blade was held to the poor soul's throat. "Why is Las Noches foot soldiers in Wandenreich, as for to my knowledge you said you would not partake in this war?"

Now that he spoke I knew for sure who he was. "That's the man who's been living with Ichigo when he still lived in Seireitei." I whispered. The three brothers all nodded showing that they heard. The man's constant babbling seemed to get to the blonde man as he sneered and with a swift movement of the arm he slit the last man of the platoon's throat killing him.

I froze when pale blue locked onto my eyes. Recognition flashed in the man's eyes but he didn't do anything. "Men, pull back. We have to tell King Yhwach of Las Noches' involvement." The man got a murmur of yes sir.

They all got onto horses much like ours and rode of in a square formation with the blonde at the front. We all stood there looking at the blood soaked ground. The ground was pale with little grass showing it was an area where battles were fought more than once.

"Well… that was…" Starkk didn't finish but we all got what he wanted to say. This was slightly unnerving, how easily the platoon was slaughtered. We got mounted and moved far away from the battle sight. Now knowing well enough not to engage in any fights with the platoons we met would be smart.

"I wonder why he didn't attack us." I said out loud. Starkk made a hum noise showing he was thinking while Grimmjow looked confused as well.

It was Ulquiorra who spoke.

"I think… he thought it would be best to report before acting after all we are four princes and kill each of us would make our home countries come out for blood." Starkk nodded showing he agreed. It was another few days before the snow got heavier and weather got colder. Soon the landscape was covered in white, it was one of these days when we finally spotted Ichigo.

Leading a platoon.

Grimmjow made a soft whistle when we saw him on a pitch black stallion. Long orange hair floated to the left of him as the wind blew over the platoon. It was by far the largest one we have seen consisting of other horsemen, footmen at the middle while archers were at the back of the platoon.

Ichigo was hearing armour of a near white. The metal was far paler than silver, it couldn't possibly be white gold…

A long white cloak was flapping for the wind, what got my attention was the white eye patch on his right eye. So he did lose his eye? Guilt flooded my system as I watched. Ichigo was talking with a short haired raven with blue eyes. There was an almost laid back vibe about the whole platoon.

But that vanished when Ichigo suddenly raised his arm with a frown on his face as he looked off to his left.

Everything was deathly still. Not a peep was made, suddenly Ichigo dismounted and unsheathed his sword, he looked to it before sheathing it again and pulling the white long bow from over his shoulder and chest. He reached into his quiver and drew a long arrow. He placed it and pulled the arrow back. No one made a noise as they watched their prince seemingly aiming at the trees.

Then a rumble filled the air, it started soft before growing in volume as well as shaking the trees.

The trees in front of Ichigo fell over nearly hitting him where he stood. And there…

There was the first time the four of us saw a Wandenreich giant.

Standing at what could only be twelve foot with large teeth sticking out from its maw; drool was hanging from the panting mouth. Long arms and legs covered in dark blue skin. The figure was half hunched over with fur like hair covering the head till the shoulders and small tuffs at the wrists and ankles. The monster's genitals were in clear view showing t was a male.

The glowing yellow eyes glared down at Ichigo with animalistic hunger. My blood froze when it roared and started to run for Ichigo.

Ichigo just pulled the string back fully not a lick of fright in his eye. With a whistle noise the arrow shot through the air and into the monster's left eye. It stopped and roared with anger and pain. Ichigo shifted his bow back over his chest and gripped the heft of his sword and rolled to the left just in time to avoid a large fist crashing down on the ground where he stood.

I watched as Ichigo jumped and moved with elegance between the giant's legs and with a heavy swipe he slashed into the giant's knee at the back making the large monster fall forward with a ground shaking impact. Ichigo walked onto the large leg up the body of the motionless giant. Once he reached the shoulder area he raised his sword with both hands well above his head and brought it down swiftly to the neck of the giant killing it instantly. Ichigo jumped off the giant taking his sword with him. He stood at the giant's neck and raised his sword execution style and brought the long blade down again lopping the giant's head clean off.

Once the head stopped rolling the platoon erupted into cheer.

The raven haired man pulled Ichigo's horse closer by its reins while he spoke. "Ichigo I believe you will one day end the giant race all by yourself if you keep killing them so easily." Ichigo shrugged and watched as two other horsemen dismounted and tied the giant's head with rope to their horses.

"That one was rather young. Blue skin not a speck of black. I'd say it just reached adulthood and was still growing." Both Grimmjow and my jaw were hanging…

 _"_ _That was a near adult? How big do these things grow?"_

Ichigo mounted and looked up into the sky allowing the wind to blow his hair and cloak backwards. He sighed and looked around him. "I think we might as well return to fort." He said getting more than a few happy grumbles. With a smirk he turned his horse to the right side and kicked the horse on its thighs gently while rubbing his neck. The horse moved into a walk while the rest of the platoon followed.

We remained back. Watching as the large platoon moved away and disappeared into the white landscape as the snow came down almost unendingly, only a small trail of dark red blood followed them till it too vanished.

"So that's Ichigo?" Starkk asked still looking at the spot the platoon was last spotted in.

I nodded my head.

"Yes… that's him."

Grimmjow made a humming noise.

"I can now fully say that I now agree with Karin." Ulquiorra said and locked eyes with me. "From what I saw Ichigo wants to be here. If he did not he would have ran long ago. These people see him as their future ruler. He seems to like it here. Why are you so adamant that he comes back to a place he never had any attention from? I mean he was living in King Yhwach's manor in Seireitei instead of the castle." Ulquiorra said not looking away from me.

I growled.

"Because he doesn't belong to this hell hole he belongs to Seireitei!" I hissed knowing that there was another reason. Green emotionless eyes regarded me coldly.

"Can it be that you don't want the throne?" Ulquiorra said softly.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"I don't want to be king."

* * *

 **Isshin's POV**

I woke to the chirping of birds. A warm body next to me showing that Masaki was still asleep and snuggled up against me, I smiled as I opened a blurry eye to look down at the sweet face I fell in love with.

Opening the other eye I looked up at the ceiling. Today was the day that Hichigo would go out and try to retrieve Ichigo back. I just want him back so I could apologise but I have a feeling that Hichigo wants him back permanently.

Yet I knew that Ichigo wouldn't come back of his own free will. They way we treated him was very low of any parents. Now that it is all over I see the mistake we made but there was nothing anyone could do now. I doubt Hichigo will succeed.

A soft murmur and change of the breathing pattern on my shoulder notified me that Masaki was awake, I looked down to meet warm amber eyes that was shared with Ichigo. My heart panged when I remembered the last time I saw my eldest son. Ichigo went through the window and came back carried by a livid Yhwach. Blood was running down Ichigo's small face from his right eye. A shard of glass sticking out from the clenched eyelids, it was a sight he still fought not to dream of.

There was a soft knock at the door, I called for the maid to come in. She did carrying a tray with my breakfast as Masaki has hers with our daughters. I looked down to see Masaki finally being awake fully. The maid bowed before us and left the room with a soft click of the door behind her.

Masaki retracted her limbs and rose from the bed. She didn't face me when she spoke.

"Do you think Hichigo will succeed?"

"No." I answered back eating my breakfast without looking or tasting what it actually was.

I heard her sigh and stand. She walked out the room going to her bathing room. I finished my meal and did the same. After I was bathed and dressed I walked through the castle not paying attention to those around me as I recalled all the reports on Wandenreich. The country was busy getting ready for war, it was obvious if one remembered who was King.

Yhwach wasn't going to give Ichigo back and he had a feeling that Ichigo would rather die than come back. The feeling in my heart grew heavier. I sighed and walked to the dining room and stood at the door. I watched as the three girls in my life happily chat and dine.

The twins never really got to know their brother as Ichigo grew cold towards us rather quickly but the lack of attention we gave him could more than enough be reason for that.

I walked past the room and looked out the window that was the training grounds. Our soldiers were being trained as best they could be with the little we knew of Wandenreich. The country was about to go into winter season which would make it hard on our troops as well as the fact that the country had Giants and a tribe of some sort that was neutral towards all sides unless you provoked them.

The air was salty as I walked outside.

"Greetings Isshin." A smooth voice spoke behind me. I paused in my steps allowing the man to come to walk beside me.

"Morning Sosuke."I greeted the other king.

Sosuke was a tall man, we matched in height, his brown hair was slicked back with a small piece hanging between his eyes. "Have you considered my offer?" the man asked not taking his eyes off the oath ahead of us.

Ah the proposal he made a few days ago. To marry Nel and Hichigo off. It didn't seem right to me…

"And I said let Hichigo be the one to decide. However you will have to wait as he is leaving today." I looked to see Sosuke pause in his steps. He turned and regarded me with questioning eyes. "Hichigo is off to get his older brother. Nothing Masaki or I said could change his mind." Sosuke nodded and rubbed his jaw.

"I see." He said Sosuke looked to the sea behind us. The calm ocean was soothing us with the occasional crash of a wave breaking on the sands below the large cliff. Sosuke never met Ichigo as the boy refused to come along when the kids asked him.

Sosuke looked to the side when Starkk passed us. Between his four kids Starkk looked most like him while the others resembled their mothers. Starkk looked at his father, a look the brunette knew well apparently.

"He asked you to come along didn't he?"

Starkk shifted from one foot to the other. "And Grimmjow, well Grimmjow begged to come with in his own way… They dragged Ulquiorra in with his constant curiosity." Sosuke nodded and made a shoo notion which was their way of telling the other it was alright. Starkk nodded and bowed to me. We watched him leave.

"He will be a fine king someday." I said and watched Sosuke nod.

"He will once he gets past this… sleepy stage." He said in a mock irritation.

I chuckled and bade him goodbye. I walked into the throne room to see Masaki sitting on her throne already. I nodded to my adviser Kisuke who nodded in return. I sat down and looked to Masaki; the doors opened showing an excited Hichigo, Grimmjow and an emotional Ulquiorra.

Hichigo said his goodbyes and left through the heavy wooden doors. Masaki and I shared a look. We both hoped that Hichigo would just come back as it is. We made him promise to never recklessly endanger himself. I just cannot seem to lose the feeling that something terrible will happen in the distant future…

And it involved Ichigo and Hichigo.

* * *

 **Unnamed maid's POV:**

 _"_ _Why do I have to do this?"_ I grumbled to myself as I opened the door without knocking knowing well enough that the second born prince was still asleep. Women's clothing were littered everywhere. I placed the tray with breakfast down and left the room without looking around.

I knew the prince would be naked under the sheets.

I knew what he had done the night before.

I knew because I was once one of those women.

Prince Hichigo was always treated nicely when he was younger but after the Ichigo incident all that changed. No country wanted a spoiled childish king. We all hoped that Hichigo would grow into more of a matured man but our prayers were lost to the gods.

He remained childish and reckless boasting that he would get Ichigo back. That was all he had for him. I sighed and started my daily chores. Getting the money from the chef another maid and I went to the town to get the bread for lunch.

As we walked though the pathways we saw all the nobles in their daily lives. Lord Byakuya and his sister Rukia were going towards the library, Duke Ukitake along with his friend Shunsui at the liquor store, Ukitake looking impatient as Shunsui flirted with the shopkeeper though the smile on his face showed he was more than use to it and found it funny at times.

Toshiro was of a lesser noble family that did trade. Their caravans were being packed with items they would be selling, the short man stood at the head watching as all was carried and packed.

So many nobles lived in Seireitei it was the land with the most money as we had a port where ships entered and sold their goods at cheap prices only to be sold to others. The country did well and was well funded. Its army was great but Las Noches and Wandenreich were far more superior in their prowess.

In fact Wandenreich was a country no one wanted to mess with unless needed. Getting back our true king is more than enough for the nobles to send donations as well as the most new recruits the army had ever received in one year. I smiled at the baker as he handed us the bread for the day's lunch.

As we walked we saw the soldiers gearing up and making their way to the city wall.

The sound of heavy hooves smacking on the ground was all warning people got as Hichigo and the three Las Noches princes galloped through the streets. Hichigo stopped at the city square and looked around him. "Today my journey in getting my brother back begins. Wish me luck and pray to the gods that I succeed!" the people cheered the prince only because they wanted their true future king back.

I watched wondering if this would really be all that easy.

Somehow I doubted it. Wandenreich was a cold country, its people were kind but not to outsiders lately. The country was hard to move across if one didn't know the way and it was said to have fearful creatures that would gladly strike at the neck only to eat on your flesh.

We walked back in time to see the merchant caravan moving out the streets towards the walls. Lord Byakuya and Rukia exiting the book store with each carrying a bundle of books and Shunsui being dragged out the liquor store with a chuckling Ukitake.

All was well for now. None of the people were feeling the effects of war just yet. None of them knew what we maids knew though.

Our armies are falling prey to the rocky roads of Wandenreich. The deathly high falls and animals out to kill in order to survive…

This war was not even close to beginning and we were already losing men left right and centre, poor King Isshin is looking more and more tired and worried each passing day. I just cannot help but wonder what will happen in the next coming months.

Will Hichigo succeed and actually bring Ichigo back? I doubt it.

Will Ichigo kill Hichigo? It wouldn't surprise me.

Will something terrible happen and this something causes Wandenreich to declare war upon us? I cannot help but fear that this will happen. Wandenreich is more than strong enough to destroy us with the help of Las Noches on our side.

The country was scary… how they could survive in such a harsh environment has always confused and intimidated me. Winters here were still on the warm side compared to the harsh colds our queen spoke of when she told us tales from her childhood. The queen herself had said that the people of Wandenreich were hard to kill, the cold and snow had made them all rather tough and hardened. Their hearts were still warm but they were a very closed off lot.

The more the queen told us the more I saw Ichigo in them if the last few times I saw the small boy were anything to go by. The last few years Ichigo had grown cold and distant.

Now he was fully grown wasn't he? I just had to wonder how he was now. Was he anything like his mother or father? What did he look like now? Did he still share a face with Hichigo?

All these questions were on everyone's lips, it was all anyone could talk about.

People wanted to know.

Needed to know.

We all want our true prince back.

* * *

 **Right…**

 **SO next chapter we will have the three Las Noches bothers POV.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the other stuff!**


	4. Kingdom of trees

**Right!**

 **The Las Noches Brother!**

 **Need I say more?**

 **Again I want your opinion on these three characters and how you see them.**

 **And while there is no rape of an important character in here sadly there will be mentions of rape, not sure if I am up for writing it. There will be an attempted rape. I warn you now, it will not be anything graphic if I do decide to write rape.**

 **Another thing all three Princes have their father's last name as well as mother. Their mother's maiden name is like their second name.**

 **And this chapter might have the kingdom of tree as the title but there wil be little mentioning of Las Noches.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kingdom of trees**

 **Starkk's POV**

 _"_ _So That's Ichigo now huh?"_ I thought as I watch the red head and his platoon ride off into the white snowy distance. He grew up that's for sure.

And Hichigo claiming he doesn't want to be king? Well that's a surprise.

Still I wish I could just take a nap. These two meaning Grimmjow and Hichigo are so hell bent on getting Ichigo but I have a feeling that Grimmjow doesn't fully understand that Hichigo wants Ichigo back permanently. Ulquiorra's voice broke me from my inner rant.

"And pray tell… why do you not want to be king? A roll you were born into as much as Ichigo was born into his?" the tone he used made me raise a lazy brow.

Not many could tell by the subtle tones in his voice what he was feeling like I can. Right now he was annoyed, greatly annoyed if I could pick it up so easily, Ulquiorra was told the full reason why Ichigo was always around Yhwach by King Isshin when the small curious boy had asked him.

I remember seeing Ichigo for the first time in the castle (when he liked to visit the castle staff as he didn't live in the castle anymore by that time) when we visited once. He was looking out a window down at the training grounds with a look of longing. Ichigo had gotten sick and the maids as well as his nanny didn't allow him outside. He looked pale and somewhat weak, I never heard what he was sick with but it didn't last long.

Half way through our visit he was healthy enough to go outside again.

He was seen then outside with a bow in hand practicing. A man with long black hair and mutton chops stood next to him and gave advice and such along with a pale skinned man who had blonde hair. Ichigo was all smiled and childish glee, it was like he was a different person to the one he was inside the castle walls.

Just a few days before we left Ichigo was taken away, the window accident sending most people into shock.

Now here was the older Ichigo.

Ichigo who was a year older than all of us.

Ichigo who had grown his hair out.

Ichigo who had clearly become a man.

A man that could kill a giant.

Without help I might add.

Watching that strong back disappear was something I never thought I'd see. Then the confrontation between Hichigo and my younger brother by seven months, we're all the same age but just months apart. Nel however is a year younger than us all.

Then the bombshell of Hichigo not wanting to be king was well… just so unexpected.

I however do wonder if he just doesn't want the responsibility of ruling a country while he would rather just play around and chase shirts. I sighed just wanting to sleep, I felt that this whole this was unneeded and useless. Hichigo should just admit his title and keep chasing skirts for all I care.

Now we were stuck in this cold country that felt like an entire different world to me, back in Las Noches the green forest and clear blue sky was all I knew till I visited Seireitei and saw the ocean for the first time. Now I'm in a country with mountains on all sides and snow.

It amazed me how strong these people were. They were so resilient against most of all the hardships of the icy country.

However one thing I have noticed were all towns no matter how small had tall walls, the height of them was about fifteen feet in height. Seeing that a twelve foot giant was a young teenager almost adult made me wonder all the more who big these things got.

We have yet to see any other wild life apart from rabbits, deer and some elk.

As we made way deeper into the snow covered forest in search of a weak enough post to take out we stumbled upon a deep valley, there was a distinct sound of water flowing which meant that it was either a strong flow of water that couldn't be frozen of hot springs underneath the ground warming the water in such a way that it remained in liquid form. We couldn't see the body of water due to the valley being completely covered in trees that were dusted with snow. In the distance there was a mountain, the largest we have yet to see.

If I looked closer I could see what I could only assume was the capital Wandenreich. It was massive, far larger than Las Noches or Seireitei. The castle was large but not in height. It had no towers or of the kind. I would guess that it was at the tallest four stories high. It was made in a square formation at the front, I had no idea what it was like at the back. The entire of the castle was made with pale stone nearing white in hue.

The rest of the city surrounding the castle was made of the same stone.

What else got my attention was the closer the trees got to the mountain the… whiter they got.

It was as if the trees themselves got paler instead of the dark bark a normal pine would have. To the east of the valley was another mountain that was linked to the taller one, there I saw what could only be a massive waterfall. The waterfall was too far away to be heard but the sheer size of the waterfall was amazing. The beauty of the country… I just found it suited Ichigo from what I saw of the man now grown up.

"This place is amazing." Ulquiorra whispered next to me, his hands tightened on the reins before one released the leather strap to stroke the horse on its neck. So far the horses have been at peace showing that they grew up with human contact.

"There is no way we can be so close to the castle, we will have to look elsewhere." I said and nudged my horse to the right. Moving east to the waterfall, there would be a good place to set up camp for the night.

* * *

 **Grimmjow's POV**

We moved closer to the waterfall, the trees making good coverage. There was only a long wide stretch of road that led to the capital city. The city itself was massive and had guard towers with patrols moving back and forth on the walls. Catapults were on each nook on the walls and three were surrounding the castle as well as a second structure of walls. The only reason we could see this was that we had yet to go into the valley that was by far way too big in my opinion. Too many places to hide and too much coverage that while it hid us…

It hid other things from us as well.

Our father had trained us all for our impending roles. Starkk would be next for the throne, I would be his war general and Ulquiorra explained he wanted nothing to do with politics and so Nel was given that roll. Our father allowed Ulquiorra to do as he please and soon the man showed a talent for knowledge and being rather a good sneak due to his quiet nature.

So Ulquiorra was trained by our spymaster in the art of assassins.

He got good… very quickly.

Throwing knives where his best attack but he wasn't half back with a short blade.

I looked around continuously for any signs of an outpost of some sort were nearby but so far nothing, it was frustrating. Where were their outposts? They had to have some sort of camps or something!

I growled faintly as we moved closer to the top of the waterfall that was now softly in the background. A closer distance from the waterfall we heard the tell tale sounds of something big, hair and had lots of teeth… growling at us. It couldn't be a giant as there was no ground shaking. The growls multiplied and soon angry barks and snarls filled the air.

A long howl filled the air and we all froze. The horses got jumpy quick.

The pack of wolves soon showed their faces.

Damnit was everything in this country BIG? These wolves tower of the ones we have back in Las Noches, they were all sable in colour. All but for the pack alpha, he was pure black with ice blue eyes that glared at us with animalistic hunger and instinct.

Ulquiorra's horse was the smallest so it would no doubt be the wolves' target. The horse also looked startled more than the rest and was making nervous noises eyeing the drooling maws of the wolves as they snapped their jaws at us.

I slowly moved my hand to my sword seeing Starkk do the same from the corner of my eye.

Bu sadly today seemed to be written as a bad day.

The wolves seemed to all charged at once and all at Ulquiorra's horse. The horse being so tightly strung snapped in an instant and was bounding with more speed than I thought was possible for such a large animal through the trees with the wolves hot on its tail.

Ulquiorra was stack on the horse as jumping off now would be suicide and if he did survive he had to face a hungry pack of wolves so without much thought we all sped after the raging pack of wolves.

The horse as it was now without thought galloped to the waterfall. The wolves right behind it with us just as close behind. Once the horse saw the river heading towards the waterfall it ran even faster.

But sadly it wasn't as it seemed from afar. The river was in a deep canyon like trench that meant the horse had to skid to a stop. We all jumped off our horses with weapons at the ready but we were too late by the time we reached the pack. The wolves had backed the horse to the very edge of the ledge that lead to the rapid waters.

In slow motion we all watched as the ledge gave way under the horses combined weight with Ulquiorra. They both fell to the icy waters below, the strong current carried them to the waterfall far too quick to be able to do anything with snarling wolves now looking at us as if we were dinner.

Feeling rage boil in my veins at this entire thing I gave a feral yell and with the help of an angry Starkk and Hichigo we slaughtered the wolves but by that time… we were too late. Ulquiorra and his horse were over the waterfall and were by now at the bottom…

Without a warning I swirled around on my heel and punched Hichigo in the face, he yelped and went down hard. Clutching his cheek that was turning red, that would leave a bruise. Good.

He was looking at me with a shocked looked. I growled my face splattered with blood. **"This is your entire fucking fault! If you would just be a fucking man and accept that your brother wants nothing to do with you and leave him alone I would still have a baby brother!"** My voice boomed across the deathly silence atmosphere. Only the sound of the river behind gave any noise. I tsked and looked to Starkk.

"Should we…" I wanted to ask if we should look for a body. Starkk gave a curt nod and moved to his horse, amazingly enough the horses just edged to the forest and stayed there. We mounted; neither Starkk nor I made any effort to talk to Hichigo who was trying in vain to get us to speak. We moved as quietly and quickly as possible. When we reached the valley's bottom we made our way to the waterfall in hopes that we would find Ulquiorra alive but when I look at the waterfall and how… high it was… I felt my hope diminish.

Once we reached the waterfall's end we were surprised to see it had no rocks at the bottom only a deep mass of water. Feeling a little more hopeful we moved along the riverbed in hopes of seeing something, anything to take back.

Along a mile away from the waterfall we found the horse but no rider.

What made our blood freeze was the mass of footprints in the snow and the drag marks. The horse was alive just very tired so we stayed there and gave it some food. Once it was on shaky legs we moved deeper into the forest in hopes we would be fine for the night. We saw that the human boot prints changed to horse tracks.

Not wanting to light a fire in fear of being seen the we sat in the darkness listening, waiting and hoping as well as praying the gods that their baby brother and comrade was safe. I looked at Hichigo and hissed out. "We are going to get Ulquiorra back and leaving this country with or without you. This whole this was a mistake." Hichigo was about to say something but Starkk waved him off and struggled to get a good sleeping position. I did the same giving Hichigo the first watch.

The sound of horses woke us up. The horses paused and a very familiar voice was suddenly heard. It made us all tense.

"There are tracks, they are almost covered but can still be tracked if we hurry." The voice of the one and only Ichigo made us freeze. I peeked between the trees seeing he was kneeling by the many horse tracks leading towards the west of the valley. The raven from last time was near Ichigo looking at the soldiers then back at Ichigo.

"I think it's best if we ride out ahead and scout while the troops follow." Ichigo shook his head negative and rose. "I want us to go to the nearest outpost get all ready horsemen take them with us and ride. This is something we cannot wait or be delicate about. These… sick bastards have a six year old girl that they are going to sell off as a sex slave along with more innocent people. I will not stand for it." Ichigo growled out his whole face twisting into a savage snarl as he stomped to his horse and mounted. He didn't look back as the raven ordered the foot soldiers and archers to return to their base.

With just about twenty horsemen along with the two of them they rode out fast and hard. They were gone in the span of a few seconds. It was incredible but horrible at the same time.

Incredible because of how… fast and effective they were and horrible because now we knew who took Ulquiorra. "Fuck." I hissed and clenched my fists and eyes tightly.

Hichigo fidgeted, I glared at him.

"Thanks to your selfishness and stupidity… my… my baby brother… was taken by slave dealers!" my voice broke at the end. Sure Ulquiorra and I never really spoke all that, much buy we still loved one another. We were brothers. I was Bout to launch myself at the white haired bastard but Starkk stopped me

Starkk looked down at me where I sat against a tree head between my knees as I hugged them as closely as I could to myself. He kneeled and for the first time… he hugged me.

* * *

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

 _"_ _So… cold."_

 _"_ _Cold… Cold… cold…"_

The biting cold was all I felt, in fact I couldn't actually **_FEEL_** anything, I couldn't feel my legs, my arms or anything else. Breathing hurt, I could feel liquid coming out from my mouth and the more escaped the better breathing was. I tried to move but I couldn't find the strength. I could open my eyes and saw I was lying somewhat on my side allowing water to escape my slack mouth. As I laid there in pain I started to remember what happened to me. I fell into the river and was swept into the waterfall, fell down and… that's all I can remember.

The sound of horses and shouting men alerted me that there was someone near. I groaned and tried to find some strength to move up it was hopeless. From my angle on the ground I saw boots of dust leather coming closer. I was harshly kicked onto my back. I hissed and gasped as well as coughed the last bit of water from my lungs. My vision was blurry and getting dark at the edges. All I saw before I passed out was gleaming brown eyes.

When I woke up I was tied, gagged and strapped to a horse with no rider. The man leading the horse slowed the beast down and picked me up only so slug me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I groaned in pain as my body was jarred, the man paused and suddenly smacked my ass, rather hard. I made a small yelp noise which made the man laugh.

I still had no energy to struggle. I was now able to feel my body and I wished I couldn't as everything hurt. I was carried into a rack shack like place, the building was in terrible condition. The man carried me down some steps to the building's basement. Once there I saw it was more of a holding cell with people stocked inside like animals ready for the slaughter. I was placed on my feet, my ties to them cut and pushed into the cell with three other bodies.

The man pushed me against the wall and stood behind me pressing his body against me, his vile breathe wafting over my shoulder to my poor nose. I flinched when he ran a hand over my backside giving it a good grope. He laughed and groped me harder before running his hands up my back then down again before slipping a hand down my pants. I started to struggle minutely and when he rubbed a dirty dry finger over my hole and struggled more getting the energy from somewhere deep inside me.

There was a harsh pull and I stumbled back falling onto my back. Looking up I saw that another man was busy shouting at the other who tried to dig his finger into my hole.

"You know we can't touch the merchandise!" A fairly tall raven haired man yelled pushing the other away and to the stairs. The cell gate slammed shut and the men left.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at my cell mates I guess. One was a small girl no older than I'd say six, a feminine man holding the obviously scared child. The man had a short bob hairstyle and feathers stuck to his eyelash line that framed grey purple eyes. The other was a man a little shorter than me. He had mass of white hair on top of his head and startling teal blue eyes. The child had shocking pink hair, another one with a birth defect seemed, her face was smooched into the male holding her's chest.

The one with white hair looked him in the eye and there was a sympathetic look in those eyes. "How did you get caught?" the smaller man asked and scooted closer. I sighed and leaned back.

"I was riding with my brothers when we got chased by wolves to the edge of a river. I fell in and got pulled down a waterfall. I woke up in pain, they found me and here I am." I said slowly and out of breathe. My lungs still hurting from almost drowning, I glanced at the other man. "You?"

The man sighed and leaned back. "They attacked my caravan." The two of us looked to the due in the corner. The man rubbed the small girl's back. "I am part of a mercenary group. We… intercepted the slavers for the bounty in their heads but we got singled off and caught." The man rubbed the mall child's back and whispered into her ear. I sighed and looked up to the ceiling wondering what was going to happen.

The rest of the day was spent watching more poor souls getting dragged and being molested. I noticed that we were left alone while other men and women were targeted. I had to sit while I heard people being taken advantage of, the poorer looking people were squeezed into cells while we remained untouched. I made the mistake of looking down and saw the horrible scene of a teenage girl being violently rapped by two men, one in the front the other at the back. They were laughing while she cried though her mouthful of another man's penis.

The girl was abused by two more men before she was left on the ground. The man who had saved me from the other man's groping came in and gently kneeled next to her and covered her. He looked around as if to make sure it was safe and picked her up. He whispered soothing words to her and carried her upstairs.

The man and girl didn't show up. Another day passed and the man came back. I edged towards the cell and motioned him closer. When he was there I took a good look at him. He was on the tall side with pale skin, a scar ran at the corner of his lips and he had narrow eyes. His hair was black and was short at the back while he had pointed bangs hanging over the side of his face.

"What did you do to that girl?" I asked not a lick of emotions coming from my face or voice. The man sighed and looked around. "I took her to the nearest village in hopes that she could tell someone about this place, hopefully my price if I know him. He would be out hunting right now." The man said softly and looked around before looking back at me.

"When this group became such a massive threat I decided to infiltrate it as best I could in hopes that I could send word to my King, I know prince Ichigo is out for these slavers' blood. I just hope he makes it in time." The man said and looked at the steps when the door opened. He moved away from the cell to the wall where he leaned against it.

It looked like he was just keeping watch. The man that tried to molest me came down and said to the man that the leader was looking for him. With a sigh the man stood straight and glared at the man. "No touching the high price slaves." He hissed and walked up the steps.

I gulped when the man looked my way. I scampered back to the corner of the cell as the man slowly walked forward with a nasty smirk on his face. He got out a set of keys and slowly opened the cell only quick enough to grab a hold of my foot and dragged me out of the cell. Not being given food and still sore from the waterfall incident I was as weak as a child.

I twisted and turned my body to try and escape his grip. I gasped when I was suddenly picked and up slammed onto the wooden table where maps and books littered the surface. With one arm the man swept the items off the table. I struggled as much as I could, the door opened and another brute man came in and eyed the white haired man. I couldn't see what was going on but I heard more struggling before a slap sound filled the air followed by a crashing noise. The man above me chuckled and started to undress me and I started to struggle.

I did not want to be raped.

I was slapped across the face before being pushed down harshly on the table making the back of my head collide with the hard wood table.

The other slaves started to make a ruckus as they always did when one was raped. I opened my mouth to scream or something but I found a hand over my throat squeezing tight enough that I couldn't make a peep. With the other arm he slowly got my shirt off. I struggled all the more. I'd rather die than be raped. The world around me slowly vanished as the entire world for me was pinpointed at the hand on my throat and the one down my pants.

There was the sudden bang of the door being kicked open that made everyone freeze. The slow thud-thus noise of someone coming down the steps made all everyone still. The man above me removed himself, the man was mumbling some sort of apology to what I assume he thought was his boss but the words caught in his throat making a wheeze noise. I saw his entire body tense.

"H-h-h-h-how?!" he yelled with fear filled voice filled the stuffy basement. The sound of battle was going on upstairs. "You know… I think I came at just. The. Right. Time." I instantly knew who it was and was fairly shocked that it was Ichigo. The next moment I knew the man before me fell to the ground his head no longer part of his body. I looked up just in time to see Ichigo looking at the other man as he was stabbed by the short hired raven from before. "Well done Cang Du." Ichigo stated and walked towards me. I tried to sit up but failed. I saw amber eyes looking me up and down with a critical look before he nodded and sheathed his sword. He slowly moved closer till he was now in the place where the slaver was. He looked me over one more time before making eye contact with me.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Ichigo's tone was soft and compassionate. I instantly relaxed and found my voice after a few seconds. "He didn't get a chance to…" I didn't finish my sentence as I watched other soldiers come down the stairs and the process of getting all the people out of the cells and up the stairs begun. Ichigo helped me back into my shirt and allowed another person to help me close it. I watched him walk to the white haired man who was worse off than me as his pants were halfway down his legs.

Ichigo did the same looking him up and down with a sharp look before asking him if he was hurt. When he got his answer he also helped the teal eyed man back into his close and waited for another to help fix his clothes. Ichigo then moved to the cell where the feminine man and child were. He kneeled in front of her and slowly and softly started to speak with her. The small head mover away from the man's chest and I saw that the girl had dark brown pink eyes.

The man was helped up still holding the girl. They were led up the steps, I looked around once we got outside and saw a lot of horses and men with wagons and such. "Right men, get all of these people in the wagons and back to Wandenreich!" Ichigo commanded and stepped in front of me.

"Why is the prince of Las Noches here?" he asked not looking hostile at all. I sighed feeling very tired for some reason. "Following your idiot of a brother." I said hoping he wouldn't be offended. He gave a snort and patted my shoulder gently before leading me to the wagon with the white haired man and the other two along with five other people inside.

Once we all got seated we all watched as Ichigo effortlessly got onto his massive black stallion. The trip was slow and uneventful allowing us to talk. "I don't think I told you my name." said the white haired man, I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Merchant." I nodded to him and shook his hand.

"Ulquiorra Cifer Aizen… third prince of Las Noches." I said and watched the teal eyes of Toshiro go wide in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and sighed while rubbing my face. We all were handed blankest when the snow started to fall.

"It's a long story." I said and looked to the duo form our cell. The child looked a lot calmer and was smiling a little. The man understood the stares he got. "Yumichika Ayasegawa and this is Yachiru Zaraki." The child waved at them and started to talk.

She soon started to talk our ears off about the band of mercenaries including her father. As we got closer to the city I was amazed to find that the trees were pale like they had no bark but looking closer I saw that the bark of the trees were a silvery white and the leaves a pale green.

It was amazing but anything neat amazing as the city of Wandenreich. I looked around being naturally curious, they had a bakery, library and so much more.

"It's nice isn't it?" came a voice from the side of the wagon. I looked to see Ichigo riding along side us. He looked us all up and the back at the castle looming closer. "You four will be staying in the palace until further notice. Don't be afraid you are safe and will not be harmed." The last bit was said with Ichigo looking me in the eye.

And I had a feeling that I was in fact safe.

* * *

 **Right….**

 **Okay so next chapter will be Kenpachi, Toshiro and Cang Du's POV**

 **Again I want opinions of how you see the thee brother's now how you see them now and how you feel about them now.**

 **And like all my other stories I will fix mistakes when the story is finished.**


	5. Kidnapped

**HI!**

 **So**

 **SO**

 **I HAVE DECIDED THAT ULQUIORRA WILL BE THE WINNER DUE TO THE PLOT FIXING ITSELF IN MY NOGIN! Also I don't know how but well… I was having so much fun writing this that well my imagination just… ran away with me! Sorry for those who voted for Hitsugaya but I do have a story on the rise with him as Ichigo's uke!**

 **Here is your next chapter featuring:**

 **Kenpachi!**

 **Toshiro!**

 **And Cang Du!**

 **Also again mentions of rape and molestation…**

 **Also this is the last chapter up for voting!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Kidnapped**

 **Kenpachi's POV**

"This barred ice wasteland…" Ikkaku my second in command grumbled rubbing falling snow from his bald shiny head. I smirked trying to withhold my teasing comments.

I had to agree that the country was damn cold… I looked down at my adopted daughter; Yachiru was happily looking around in what could only be childish awe. I smiled minutely as she kept looking at everything with a second long glance before something else caught her attention. Yumichika chuckled watching his friend repeatedly rub his head that must be feeling the cold.

"This place is cold yes but it is very beautiful don't you think Yachiru?" the feminine man asked looking at the blob of pick that was still moving around as the child tried to take everything in. Finally Yachiru made a soft squeal noise and nodded her head before looking up at me. "I like this place!" she yelled waving her arms about.

I smirked and nodded, I too liked this place. It was cold and looked feral like a wolf or five could jump out at you at any given moment. I was just apprehensive about Yachiru. I decided that the gang needed new territory so I had us move. Hell we got permission from the prince himself to come to the city as he had a deal for us as well as lodging. I hummed as our horses moved up the marked tracked.

The prince had given as orders on where to go and a warning to be careful as they didn't just have problems with wildlife but slavers as well, said slavers we were here to get for the bounty as well as right to the country. I looked down at Yachiru praying that nothing would happen to her. She was after all the only person that really meant something to me.

As we moved through the forest area the sound of water was soon heard, the trees were too thick to see through but I knew there was a body of water nearby possibly a waterfall if the sounds were anything to go by. Once we reached a clearing the horses started to get nervous.

They whinnied and neighed softly while stamping their hooves on the snow covered ground.

I listened hyped up for a fight yet knowing the moment one broke out… Yachiru would be given to Yumichika and they would move a safe distance.

The faint rustling noise didn't sound like a wolf…

In a matter of minutes we were surrounded by what looked to bandits, they had nasty grins on their faces, very dirty looking faces. Most were looking at me, or that was what I thought till I saw they were looking slightly down, the blood in my veins boiled.

Slavers.

I quickly handed Yachiru to Yumichika who quickly took her and made sure she was secured before turning around and bolting like hell fire was behind him. I jumped off my horse and swung my long blade from here it rested on my back. The jagged edges looked dull but the sword was sharp. I made sure it was so it could tear into my opponents flesh.

I grinned my maniac smiled making most falter all but for who I assumed was the leader, his face was ugly… even I would admit it, all fat and nothing worth of real remembrance as he had dark hair and eyes that looked smaller due to the man's weight. He raised a hand and made a go motion and three men on horses went after Yumichika. I gripped my sword giving a low growl. The leader just smirked and ordered his men to attack us.

The rest of my gang jumped off their horses and got ready. I got charged at by three weaker looking grunts and with quickness none thought me possible I cut them all down brutally. I looked around for the leader but he was gone. I growled lowly and started to massacre the rest of the weaklings. The once white snow was now soaked in blood. I looked around and saw that we had no casualties. I mounted my horse not waiting for the rest to do so before speeding off towards where Yumichika went.

The farther I had to go the more concerned I became. We rode for about ten minutes before we found Yumichika's horse… dead.

I growled and dismounted. Looking around I saw that there were many horse tracks and a few drag marks as well. A sudden rustle of leaves made me snap my attention to the right of me where I could hear the sound of horses but at a slow pace coming near.

The first figure to come out was a young raven haired man wearing the armour of Wandenreich, I relaxed slightly knowing I wasn't going to be attacked. I had worse things to deal with. My fucking daughter was kidnapped along with one of my men who just happened to be very pretty. I rose but before I could say anything another person came out, this person had me raising an eyebrow.

Well…

The man was young yes but… I thought I was the only one who had a missing eye. The long orange hair floated in small tendrils as the wind picked up. An amber eye looked into my forest green one. A hard look was plastered onto his face making him look older than he probably was. The man dismounted with a grace I haven't seen before. He walked up to the dead horse showing he was a few inches shorter than me but by all means still tall. He looked around and made a come here sign crooking his finger back and forth over his shoulder. The raven haired male came closer still on his horse.

"Yes your highness?"

 _"_ _Your highness? This guy is the prince? No way… he's young, a little too young to be on the front of a war…"_ I thought as I watched the red head kneel next to the horse and softly shift around. With a hum he rose and handed a small strip of fabric to the raven haired man.

"Get the dogs." The low voice soothed my nerves slightly. Then the red head turned to face me once the raven haired moved away. Only then did I hear the faint noise of dogs barking. I arched my brow. A small smirk graced the prince's face.

"I was hunting for slavers. They have been kidnapping so many young men and woman that it had become a real problem, so much so that I could no longer leave it up to lower ranks. That and they have been… reported for selling the kidnapped ones to sex traders." The smirk fell off the youthful face and a nasty sneer morphed the prince's face into something that belonged on the front of a war. I was slowly changing my mind about my opinion about this man. He was obviously used to war by the looks of it.

Again my lone eye was locked with warm amber.

"Kenpachi I presume?" he said looking me in the eye the entire time. I nodded a little confused.

"How did you know?" I asked my gruff deep voice not bothering him at all as most tended to flinch or look a little unnerved. He shrugged and smirked again looking to the side that just screamed mischievous.

"Well the demon of Seireitei has many rumours and fame, even up here." He said and walked to the pitch black horse with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Come we must be swift." The prince said as he mounted the large horse. The barking of dogs got closer but once they were given the small strip of Yachiru's coat to sniff they went deathly silent and started to sniff the ground. After a few minutes of sniffing they headed into a seemingly random direction, we were all mounted by then and the prince lead the way keeping his eye on the dogs as they sniffed and moved in silence.

Looking behind me I saw that my gang had caught up to me and I didn't even notice, I shrugged they were all worried by the look in their eyes.

I looked back at the prince to take all of him in. He was wearing armour of the same metal as the armour of Wandenreich but it was a different style. He also had a white cloak flapping behind him. A sword was strapped to his hip while a bow was over his chest where a quiver filled to the brim with arrows rested over his back. The long hair of the prince didn't make him look like a woman. The prince also had a white eye patch on with some odd symbol I couldn't make out.

We rode on for a while before I spoke.

"How long have you been after these slavers?" I asked because looking back I noticed that there was a large platoon following us. I heard the prince huff, I turned my attention back to the man and saw the grip on his reins was tighter than then need be.

"For a long while but they have been getting more… violent and started kidnapping teens to children now and well… we have laws regarding sex and of the sort and they are breaking nearly all of them. So… the actual hunt right now had been going for four days." The prince spoke, his eye never leaving the hounds as we made our way over the snowy landscape.

The morning sun sunk to evening sun and soon night fell. We made small breaks here and there but all throughout the night we kept going slowing down slightly in the night but still going.

Once morning was up we made it to what was one big waterfall. We were down where the waterfall ended still following after the sniffing dogs. We made it half way up the river when the prince slowed down to a stop. I looked and saw the large scattering of hooves and wheels along with drag marks. The prince was frowning down at the large impression of a horse but the clear lack of said horse made it apparent that either they took the horse or the horse got up on his own.

Looking around the prince seemed to get himself acquainted with his area. He got off his horse and kneeled down at the tracks the dogs were held back for now. "There are tracks, they are almost covered but can still be tracked if we hurry." The prince kept looking at the trees surrounding the area.

"I think it's best if we ride out ahead and scout while the troops follow." The raven from before said now standing close to the prince. The prince shook his head with a pissed off look on his face. "I want us to go to the nearest outpost get all ready horsemen take them with us and ride. This is something we cannot wait or be delicate about. These… sick bastards have a six year old girl that they are going to sell off as a sex slave along with more innocent people. I will not stand for it." The tone of voice was… rather intimidating I had to admit. Once I had my daughter safe and sound along with Yumichika I am going to goad the prince into sparring with me.

With a snarl very… not prince-like Ichigo turned and mounted his horse The raven haired man ordered all footmen and archers to retreated back to base and with only ten or so horsemen we sped off again now not having to worry about footmen keeping up. We rode hard and fast, again I wondered how much war this young man had seen.

Once we reached a small village surrounded by high walls I was surprised by how many horsemen were already ready and mounted. The prince looked at me and said.

"This village is an army village there is no villagers or innocents here only soldiers." With that he dismounted when a foot soldier came forward looking like he was about to hurl. "Yes?" The prince said looking at the man who shuffled around before bidding his prince to follow. I went along too just to hear what was going on. In the middle of the village was a young woman who had a blanket over her shoulders as she shook and silent tears fell down her cheeks. The girl gave the prince one look before breaking down and running towards him. The side of her face was pressed against the chest plate protecting the prince's torso. The prince's eye softened as he gently rubbed the girls back and asked what happened. As she told us what happened to her I felt my blood freeze.

I might be a hard-ass man who loves a good fight but raping someone or fighting someone who couldn't fight back was just an act of cowardice. I looked to the prince and was shocked by the seething look on the man's face. His face went from pissed to contemplating when she spoke of a man with black hair and a scar over his mouth. The look turned into one of pure determination.

"We ride at night." Was all the man said before he gently picked up the girl bridal style and carried her into the biggest house and didn't come back out till it was time to ride. When the prince showed his face a dark look was on his face but determination shone brightly in the single eye. We rode but it still took us a while to get to the abandoned village, it was a big village once by the looks of the broken down houses that surrounded the largest still standing house. The place was crawling with the slavers.

The prince had us at the edge of the forest were we could not be seen.

"You take care of the slavers I will hunt for the leader. Once that is done we will get the kidnapped." With a curt nod I watched as the prince drew out his sword. It was of the same light metal, it was long but not as long as my sword. The blade was double sided and the hilt was wrapped in black leather while the guard of the sword was in shallow v shape with the sharp point facing away from the prince's hand.

The sound of twenty so men unsheathing their blades behind me was something else. The men of my gang got ready themselves. The prince's massive horse stomped the ground four times as if getting ready itself. The prince raised his sword with a crooked elbow and kicked his horse to make it gallop at a fast speed. The rest of the men gave a battle cry and charged themselves.

The slavers were a big team with very good fighters it seemed. As I killed those who were before me I spotted the prince fighting the leader, no slaver or soldier was making a move to interfere. When the last man closest to me fell dead at my feet I turned and watched as the prince danced almost in a way around each clumsy attacks thrown his way. With a neat twirl and hard swing the man's head was lopped off. It fell and rolled a little before coming to a stop right side up.

The prince was already inside the house killing more slavers by the time I looked away from the head.

Well… that man had some skills it seemed. I made my way to the house but was stopped by more slavers coming out from the abandoned homes.

I growled and with the rage of knowing these men was responsible for that poor young woman's pain and the possible harming of my daughter and gang member… I threw myself into making sure that these men didn't leave this abandoned village. Once all was killed I looked around and saw some men were injured but all were alive.

 _"_ _Heh guess that's what military training give you."_ I was about to enter the house when mangled, tired and dirty looking people were ushered out. A few moments later found everyone in a wagon that came shortly after. I allowed Yumichika to hold Yachiru after I nearly killed the girl with a hug. Riding beside the prince I looked back one more time to the massacre of what the old abandoned village was now. Turning back I looked to the prince.

"What now?"

An amber eye locked onto mine.

"We go to the castle, get all these people back home… and get you all citizenship." The prince said and rode a bit ahead while the blue black haired man followed after. The two were now deep into a discussion I didn't care about.

All I knew was that we succeeded and were now out of Seireitei for good.

* * *

 **Toshiro's POV**

I looked around Seireitei one last time as the boxes filled with the silks and other items to be sold were loaded onto the caravan. I heard a sad sigh behind me to see Matsumoto with teary eyes.

I wanted to sigh but I knew that she was sad that we had to depart ways. I looked up at the pumpkin spice blonde, she was on the tall side with ice blue eyes that were shining with only just held back tears. "Rangiku…" I started but she just waved a half wave to stop me.

"No I know." She said softly as she looked back at the house we shared for the past five years. "It was bound to happen, I mean you grew tired of this place and I got engaged." As she said those words her right hand drifted to her left showcasing the elegant silver ring holding a fine blue topaz. A small smile filtered onto her face making her look all the more like the woman in love she was.

I huffed and smirked.

"Yes well the great king Aizen's second in command can't be kept waiting for his bride to be now can he?" I teased and got a faint blush for my efforts. She gave a smile that had a hint of mischief in it. "When will you find someone though?" she asked stepping aside for a worker to place his load into the caravan. I huff and shake my head.

"Not likely." I grumbled knowing well that there was no one I had my eye on.

Nothing else was said as we both watched the caravan get packed. There was commotion somewhere ahead but the moment I heard the prince's voice I rolled my eye and got into the caravan as the driver of the caravan got into his seat at the front.

Matsumoto gave a teary eyed wave as we left the city.

The reason for my departure of my homeland was the people itself.

I could no longer live in such a country where they all live and breathe the royal family as if they were gods. No… I would go to Wandenreich, it's a cold country with hardy people, it also helps that they have a large country. Far bigger than Seireitei and Las Noches.

And I have gathered a great sum of money by now that I could easily live without working. It wasn't like I had a family to worry about. I sighed as I watched the scenery drift by, for the last time probably I watched the ocean and its shore with the ports, docks and rolling in ships. It was pretty yet it never appealed to me. It was always to warm here even in winter. I have been to Las Noches a few times and that place was only a little bit better, there was no salty hair and dry heat but there were countless annoying bugs and the heat was different but still there and unbarring. Sighing again to myself I looked back into the caravan. It was a large one with many carriages for storing the merchandise, there were five horses pulling it along at a slow pace. We were after all in no rush.

Days passed and finally we reached the boarders of the winter country. The main route was free from the war for now so the looming great wall and gate was pretty daunting to me. The soldiers checked the caravans' items and documents that stated I was to see about citizenship. Seeing as my father was originally from the country it helped in my favour.

We got approved and got directions to the mother city.

After we got past the gates I knew I was home.

The snow had started to fall and the pine trees smelled fresh and almost intoxicating to me, the ground was pale and the slowly adding snow made it all the more pale.

There was little life from what I could see but this was the main road, the ground was hard-packed and easy on the wheels of the caravan. The horses slowed down slightly as the cold air hit them, poor thigs once I get settled I'll send them back home or to Matsumoto.

She loved the horses.

Looking back outside I saw a glimmer of something before the caravan gave a huge jerk to the side nearly tipping over. I was thrown off my seat and onto the floor of the second caravan carriage. The sound of hooting men and stomping horse hooves alerted me that something wasn't right.

In a matter of minutes I heard the screams of those who came with me, some were obviously killed by the gurgling sounds while others it seemed were dragged off. The sound of wood being hit and splintering open was heard all around me. The caravan carriage I was in got tipped over and thus sent me flying to the side making contact with the side facing the ground only to get a heavy silver vase to the head.

The vase had hit the side of my face near my temple knocking my out for a few minutes. When I came to I was tied up and bound to a horse's hind quarters. I squirmed and tried to get free but it was impossible. The man who rode the horse ran a hand over my back down to my bum. He groped it and made a pleased note. The man's hand was harshly gripped away and I glanced over to see a man riding beside us.

He had black hair short at the back with bangs at the front. He had narrow eyes and a scar running down the corner of his lip. The man sneered. "This one will be high rate, no touching." He hissed. The man grumbled and rode on. From then on the man rode behind us, I kept meeting his dark eyes. Something about the look in the man's eyes made me calm down slightly.

I didn't know why but something about the guy made me feel like he would protect me. It was a foolish notion that I easily threw out from my mind. The group of… bandit? Were large and most horses were carrying someone. I saw only the young and attractive were taken, this didn't bode well as only one group would kidnap good looking young people and those were sex slave traders.

God I got kidnapped by sex slave traders.

I slumped going limp on the horse's back.

After I don't know how long we finally stopped, looking around I saw that we were in what was once a village now long since abandoned by the run down appearance of the houses. I was hoisted up but quickly grabbed by the raven with the scar. The man held me bridal style allowing my shoulders to relieve themselves of the uncomfortable position they were in for what felt like a day and a half.

"The leader is sending another party out. This one is to go with him, you are to go." The man said with a poisonous tone that made me shiver a bit. He looked down once the man was out of sight. With a sigh the man carried me into the one sole standing house, down the stairs to what could only be described as a holding pen for slaves.

There was a cell with no slaves in it. The man got out a set of keys and unlocked it deftly while still holding me up. I huffed, I knew I was on the short side and light as well but sometimes it was rather bothersome.

The man gently placed me down and untied me all the while giving me a stare that screamed run and I will make you regret it. Once I was free from the ropes I rubbed my wrists as a small case of rope burn, a day passed before I saw the man.

By then I had seen… things I would rather not have seen. These slavers were brutal and didn't pity those who were caught in the cages. They would come in grab a random body and have their merry way with them not caring be it a man or woman. I had to watch as the sick bustards raped so many at least two a day and they would just throw them back in the cell.

People who were with me on the journey to Wandenreich were raped in front of me. I would close my eyes and try to block out the noise but it was hopeless. When I opened my eyes they would be gasping, crying and pleading for it all just to end.

Then the man with the scar on his lip would come in and try to appease them and helped them get some medical attention as well as give out all our food to us when it was decided we actually would get food or so said the slaves who talked to me. The man would stand guard and when he did no one bothered us bus sadly the man seemed important and thus was called now and again.

Another day passed with no food before there was a ruckus up top.

With a bang the door was opened and a man holding a pinked haired child was shoved into my cell. The man gave me one look before sitting down in the corner whispering softly to the small child. A day passed with no rapes, the following day another joined us. He was a little taller than me and very pale with ebony hair and vivid green eyes. With his height I'd guess him at five foot six only two inches taller than me.

But sadly it seemed that this young man caught the eye of one of the brutes like I did. He was pushed to the wall and fondled, I could see that if this man wasn't stopped the high rank merchandise would be spoiled as the raven haired man would say when my own tormentor came for a try.

And just like those times the man with the cut to his lip saved the raven from being raped no doubt. The man screamed that the high ranked merchandise was not to be touched. The man flopped down onto the ground. The green eyes of the man looked around him, his eyes landed on the poor child who still hadn't shown her face.

I scooted closer as I asked. "How did you get caught?"

My eyes held my sympathy for the man.

The man leaned back and started to speak yet he sounded winded as if it hurt to breathe. "I was riding with my brothers when we got chased by wolves to the edge of a river. I fell in and got pulled down a waterfall. I woke up in pain, they found me and here I am."

"You?" he asked once he took a deep breath after finishing. I sighed and said. . "They attacked my caravan." The two of us looked to the due in the corner at the due's direction in hopes that they would at leas say that much. "I am part of a mercenary group. We… intercepted the slavers for the bounty in their heads but we got singled off and caught."

After that he tried to calm the child down with soft spoken words.

Time passed by snail pace, we had to sit through more people getting raped. The worse was the poor teenage girl who was raped from both ends as well as two men after those. With some interest I watched as the man with the scar came in and took her away. A day passed before we saw the scarred man. The raven haired man asked him what he did with the girl but I didn't listen, if she was out of here like I had a feeling she was she was then in a better place than us.

The man then went to stand watch but was called up by their leader. Sadly the last line of defence just walked out the door. The brute of a man that had first molested the raven leered at him and opened the cage to literally drag the man to a nearby table. I looked up when I saw a shadow falling over me.

Looking up I scuffled to get closer to the wall but sadly yet again my size didn't help me. I was picked up and flung over the man's shoulder. I struggled as best I could, try to wiggle my way out but the breath was knocked out of me when I was slammed onto a table and slapped across the face. Now seeing two of the men hulking over me and feeling rather dizzy I didn't put much of a fight as my shirt was ripped off as well as my pants, the man got them to my ankles before the loud bang of the door startled even me in my dizzy state.

A repeating thud noise of someone coming down the stairs silenced the room. I was still dizzy and starting to get nauseous but I knew I had nothing to bring up.

The suddenness of chaos breaking around me make me return back to reality. When I was finally able to get myself out of my daze a man with long orange hair with a striking resemblance to Prince Hichigo wearing an eye patch over his right eye looked down on me with a concerned look in his eye. He gently helped me up and asked if I was alright and if I was hurt in any way by the man. I told him… I think I did that I was fine. He helped me get my shirt and pants back up but left me to another as they helped with the buttons and laces.

I looked up to see the red haired man looking at the scarred raven. They exchanged words and the man bowed and left the room but not before giving me a fleeting glance.

I released a shuddering sigh as I was helped up the stairs and out the building where what could only be described as a massacre of a battleground awaited us. Bloody snow and mangled corpses littered the once pale ground. I looked around and saw wagons waiting to be filled. We were ushered into the wagons, once all kidnapped people were in a wagon the soldiers got mounted and rode alongside a wagon making me feel more protected than I have felt in a while.

We were in the wagon in front with the red head at the lead, the man had to be the prince. All the rumours fit well enough. One lost eye, long hair and striking looks. I looked to the raven and too felt like this man was of a higher class. "I don't think I told you my name." I said watching as my teal blue eyes met vivid green eyes. The man didn't speak seeming to hesitate on answering.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. Merchant." I nodded and held out my hand, he shook it and relied. "Ulquiorra Cifer Aizen… third prince of Las Noches." I felt my eyes go wide, a prince of Las Noches… here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiosity filled my voice to the brim. He shrugged and sighed looking tired all of the sudden, I didn't blame him. "It's a long story." He said and looked at the two other people in the wagon with us, again we were separated by the rest but I guess I knew why now but I wasn't sure if the red head man knew that Ulquiorra was a prince.

The feminine man looked at us and spoke. "Yumichika Ayasegawa and this is Yachiru Zaraki." The child looked at us and waved before starting to chat about everything and anything.

We got closer to the main city that was my original destination. I was floored, the area around the city was so pale that the trees just had to be pale for this effect to be possible. I was amazed by the city itself. It was large, by far bigger than Seireitei. It was… beautiful.

Looking back I saw the faces of those kidnapped lit up like nothing I have ever seen. Someone caught my eye when I was looking at the faces filled with hope and relief. The man with the scar on his lip was looking right at me. A small smirk was on his lips but it wasn't smug but it made me feel funny inside. I gave a soft release of breath when he waved slightly at me with a nod of the head. I gave a small wave back before looking back forward.

"It's nice isn't it?" a low purr like voice startled me to look to the side of the wagon where the red head man was riding next to us. I saw his horse for the first time and had to admit that the horse was… big.

The man was looking at us then looked back at the castle.

"You four will be staying in the palace until further notice. Don't be afraid you are safe and will not be harmed." He said and rode off back to the front of the formation next to a raven haired man.

I looked back at the raven haired man with a scar and felt… oddly safe.

I knew that once we were settled I would find the man and thank him.

* * *

 **Cang Du's POV**

 _"_ _Another one…"_ I sighed as I glanced at the white haired man.

He was so… small.

I felt the need to cuddle? Coddle? I don't know but I wanted to reach out and pluck him off of the idiot brute's horse and hold him close…

I sighed again.

This small made confused me and I just saw him for the first time. I heard the small man groan, this caught the brute's attention. His ugly mug twisted into a leer as he raised one arm backwards to stroke the white haired man's bum. I felt some sort of gripping feeling attaching itself to my heart.

I hated this mission.

But prince Ichigo trusted me… I had to do this, not just for my prince but for these poor people. I gripped the man's hand harshly and hissed out. "This one will be high rate, no touching." The man relented but I didn't miss the hungry looks the poor small man was getting. Once we got to the base we got everyone into their cells. I sighed as I watched the fearful faces of the poor souls who were caught.

A day went by after that as I silently watched the teal eyed man. He had such captivating eyes. They were large and almost pure in a sense but he didn't look like a woman or feminine like the other man who was holding a small child in his arms. I growled lowly to myself when I thought about that poor girl and what would happen if this didn't go right. Then another was being carried in and I had to admit that well… the man had looks but what got me was the royal feeling I got from him, much like prince Ichigo… I then remembered that there were reports of prince Hichigo and three other men, could it be that the Las Noches princes were here?

I came down the stairs just in time to see a brute, well one of the countless nameless men the leader of this group hires and molest one of the men who were royalty in another country and high price merchandise. Growling I stopped the man. "You know we can't touch the merchandise!"

The brute left and I watched over them for as long as I could but the leader called for me and I had to leave.

A day passed and I heard the tell tale sounds of someone being raped, by the sound of it… it was a woman. Once I saw the four men come up all laughing and patting their backs at a job well done. I growled softly and got up.

Walking down the steps could hear the sound of a woman maybe teenage girl crying and knew right away what had happened to her. Gritting me teeth I made my way over to her, I crouched and whispered softly that I would help her. She was half hysterical not that I could blame her.

Gently I lifted her up and made my way up. The leader caught me but just gave me a leering grin thinking I was probably going to finish her off somewhere else. Heh yes I was going to finish her 'off'.

I scoffed in my head as I carried her to the horse that was given to me, I noticed it was a thoroughbred horse of Wandenreich. The grey fur of the horse was well taken cared for. I helped the young girl onto the horse, she sniffed and hissed as her bruise and abused body was made to sit on a very hard animal. I got up behind her making sure she was well seated and wouldn't fall off. As we rode I missed the first small town going on till I reached the only military village for miles.

Somehow I knew that prince Ichigo was well on our tails so this would be where he would stop. I got halted by the gates but was ushered inside when they saw who I was. Once inside the safety of the village I got the horse down and gave her a scroll telling her that she had to give it to prince Ichigo when they were alone. She nodded with tear streaked cheeks.

I nodded and walked away knowing the girl would be safe.

After all…

She was in a village with my men.

I rode back as fast as I could, I pushed the horse slightly but it was a strong horse.

Thus I made it in time to take a quick break, as I got to my room I discreetly packed my bag of meagre belongings and slid it out the window. With that done I got rest that I knew I would need, the next day after breakfast and guard duty up top I made my way down. The green eyed male I suspected as prince Ulquiorra asked me what I did with the girl. I looked into those green eyes and couldn't help but notice that both men had large eyes.

"I took her to the nearest village in hopes that she could tell someone about this place, hopefully my price if I know him. He would be out hunting right now." I looked around to make sure all was safe before walking to the wall. Sadly I was called by the leader. I was never sure when it was true or not.

It was a lie but when I got to the leader to ask what he wanted we were attacked.

Hard.

Merciless.

Just like I knew my prince would.

I unsheathed my sword, the leader gave me a smirk before barking out orders at me that he assumed I would follow only for me to stab the nearest man in the gut watching as my blade stuck out on the other side. The leader had no other choice but to go outside as I started to massacre those inside. They ha numbers yes but none of them were trained.

So they went down easily enough. The door banged opened and I saw my prince again. I bowed lowly, I heard a tisk and looked up to see my lord looking at me a little annoyed. "I told you long ago not to bow so low to me Cang Du. It is not befitting of one of my generals." He huffed and looked around.

I nodded before nudging my head to the side when I heard movement below us, growling his highness moved to the only closed door with predator like grace. He kicked the poor door, I mean that door had seen some man handling but it seemed that last kicked did it in for good. The noise stopped just like that and the sound of prince Ichigo going down the stairs was the only sound. It was rather ominous in a way, the brute holding down the raven straightened and started to speak. I wasn't paying attention.

My attention was on the white haired man seeming a little dazed a bruise already forming on his cheek. Something in me wanted to snap… how dare that man hurt my… wait… my?

I frowned at that and by that time the other man's head was rolling. I took this as my queue and killed the man, a sense of satisfaction settled over me. I watched as prince Ichigo gently help the raven up and pull his clothes up so he was covered.

They exchanged words before his highness moved onto the white haired beauty…

Again helped with his clothes before words were exchanged, I heard my prince praise me and nodded while following his out the door. Once all the kidnapped people were safely tucked into the wagons we moved. I stayed behind the first wagon holding the 'high merchandise' I snickered softly to myself before my mask came up. I watched the white haired man closely.

He intrigued me and I would find out more about him.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Right I want to bring to your attention that if a chapter is done in Ichigo's POV or in third POV it will be an important chapter!**

 **Meaning YES!**

 **ICHIGO'S POV IS NEXT!**

 **NO IT WILL NOT SHOW WHAT HE DID IN THIS PERIOUD!**

 **It will move on from this as I am sure you would all like to know what happens next.**

 **And I found someone who will beta my stuff for me but I will post this and as she does her work I will just replace the chapters! Cause I don't want you al to wait too long!**

 **See I love you guys(And gals!)**

 **P.S. Sorry if this sucked!**


	6. The city of Wandenreich

**So for those who waited for this chapter…here is Ichigo's POV, like I said before every sixth chapter will either be Ichigo's POV or third point of view and thus very important.**

 **But this one isn't soooooo important I guess at first glance… I dunno if it's any good, I hope so but well yeah ya neva know! ^^**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 6: The city of Wandenreich**

I hummed softly while looking into the distance, well not so much distance as we were just a few minutes' walk away from the main gates of Wandenreich.

My home.

I wanted to frown deeper when I remembered I had a foolish little brother that wanted to take me away from the one place I wanted to be. _"Idiot…"_ I thought to myself. The tall white walls finally showed themselves as we cleared the trees. I sneaked a look back and smirked when I saw the shocked faces on the males and one child in the first wagon. Looking at them all more closely however I stuck longer at the younger prince.

Rumours didn't do this man justice. Those eyes… they were so green. His skin was pale, far paler than I had ever seen before and I lived in a country that didn't have a lot of sun. The ebony hair that was just past the man's shoulders looked oh so soft. My grip on my reins tightened as I reluctantly returned my gaze to look in front of me.

A clearing of a throat next to me made me look to Uryuu. He had a faint smirk on his face that made me frown more deeply.

"What are you smirking for?" I huffed and looked back in front of me. I heard Uryuu chuckling softly. "Well I don't know probably because for the first time since I know you… you have finally looked at someone for more than a few seconds." He had a glint in his eyes that told me he saw my little viewing fest of the younger prince. I hissed under my breath and glared his way.

"So?"

The man made a noble sounding snort which amused me somewhat.

"Just go for him, all you have are consorts that you don't even sleep with, well not fully I guess." He said and tilted his head to the side. I sighed and shook my head. Yes I had many a consort but I never actually had penetrating sex with any of them, as I sit riding my horse I am a virgin.

Reason for that being that I didn't want to risk getting infected.

Sadly I have to remind myself that I am the next king and had to be careful.

I gave Uryuu a bland look that made him raise a brow in retaliation.

Sighing and looking up heaven's way he looked at me and shook his head. "What I am trying to get through your thick skull is, well just try?" he said looking me in the eye. I tsked and kicked my horse to go faster but not before saying.

"He's a prince of another country, he cannot leave his duties."

I didn't hear his reply as I was too far away by then. I made my horse go faster as I neared the walls, a guard saw and identified me. A few minutes later the large metal gates groaned as they were opened. Turning I saw and heard the excited murmurs and looks the ex-kidnapped people gave.

The city was by all means beautiful. All white stone and kept clean by proud civilians. It made my heart swell knowing well that the people of my country were strong and proud of the land they called home. As we made our way to the large castle that was also part barracks and embassy.

When the loud bang of the city gates closing did I finally take a good look again at the city I hadn't seen in a few weeks, it was good to be home again. The houses were big but not too big as most families tended to be on the big side. The stone used to build the walls and paved ground was mined deep in the surrounding mountains. The stone was called moon stone as it was so pale in looks. The rest was made of normal stone and wood. The roofs of clay tiles to ward off the cold as best they could, each house had a fireplace and thus a chimney.

The castle loomed in front of us, unlike the one in Seireitei it wasn't very tall but wide. It only had three stories and one tower like structure at each corner of the massive building. The north wing was the royal wing where my grandfather and I lived alone with Haschwalth and Uryuu till he marries and settles down.

The west wing was the military corner of the palace as the generals and all those important men would be there by day training and planning. The east wing was our guest wing where our guests stayed while the south wing was where all the administrative business was dealt with such as instating the bandits and one merchant that had half the blood of a Wandenreich soul in them citizenship.

Sighing a deep sigh while breathing in deep afterwards, the clean scent of the city was so… pure of snow and pine. I loved it here, these people who loved me as their crown prince and the grandfather that was more a father to me so much so that I call him father.

The castle's surrounding gates came up after a few minutes of riding the main road. The guardsmen saluted and opened the gates allowing the long line of wagons to pass. Once all was inside the walls the gates closed with a deafening bang. I looked up at the castle now closer and still my mind is blown by the sheer whiteness of this place. It seemed so… pure.

I felt home just by seeing it in the distance for the first time, well granted I was in my own sphere of pain but it was still beautiful.

I heard the sounds of the people behind me greeting the ground with their feet once more, a louder thumb of footsteps alerted me that it was most likely Kenpachi.

Not bothering to look behind me I waited till this person would speak or show themselves, sure enough after a few seconds Kenpachi's huge build stood beside me. I heard him whistle as he took in the castle. I glanced his way and saw his lone eye looking at me with an unreadable look in them, I felt as if he was judging me… or rather… like he was trying to figure me out no doubt as many have given me the same look over the past three years.

No matter how much prowess I show as a battle master I am doubted and looked down upon because of my age. What they don't know, what no one besides the inner people of the castle know was that a year after my eye injury I was already being trained by my grandfather rigorously to insure that I would be his perfect legacy.

Battle tactics, diplomacy and vast other knowledge was rammed into my head along with battle training with swords, bows and swordplay while on horseback. I was moulded, bent and smoothed out to be the perfect heir for my grandfather and it was the best years of my life seeing the proud look on both grandfather and Haschwalth's faces.

To see the shocked look on Uryuu's face when I got better shots than him, to feel needed and loved while having the respect of the people I will one day rule was so… gratifying and…

It made me feel whole for the first time in my life.

When I turned sixteen I finally understood that I didn't like the fairer sex, I was more attracted to men. I was scared and stared to avoid all those around me as best I could because I was ashamed and believed that what I was feeling was wrong.

It took five months of near full avoiding everyone for my grandfather to corner me and demanded what was wrong; he never once since I knew him ever raised his voice at me. When he asked what was wrong it was the softest I have ever heard him speak to me. I must have looked frightened because he looked so worried about me. It was that look that caused me to say it all, explain how I felt and how scared I was.

Grandfather then told me slowly and in detail that the king of Wandenreich doesn't have to have a Queen just a blood heir. Most kings played both sides to the public's point of view but behind closed doors they would only have one lover they cherished the most and it was out of fear that they were never brought forward but that was in a time where Wandenreich was far less of a country it was now.

After grandfather's beloved was killed he made it his mission to establish such a fierce kingdom that no one would dare face the ire of Wandenreich. He succeeded in making the county self standing to the point that only some things were needed to be imported and those where by smaller kingdoms that was located on our side that had alliances with us and only us.

Those countries supplies us with ore and other minerals we need while we give them protection, after all they are just small mining countries that have little else of value.

Wandenreich doesn't need Las Noches but an alliance would be welcomed however after the loss of my eye grandfather claimed he wanted nothing to do with that country. I don't blame him but I have to admit… I do miss… what little of my parents I actually saw.

What no one knows, not even my grandfather…

Isshin the man who I call father did actually treat me as a son, he would read to me when I was smaller. He taught me how to read and write, well the basics. My father explained it all to me, apologised long before I even understood why I was being ignored. We made it our little secret.

I'm glad that at least I got to see my baby sisters grow up some. I still wonder what they look like now, for being twins they don't look alike. Karin looks so much like father and I when I was a baby as I have heard before I left while Yuzu was as beautiful as mother.

Mother…

Rumours told me as a child that my mother is a kind and loving woman, well she was cold and aloof with me, never there.

I don't have any memories of her because I would avoid her like a plague when I was still in the castle of Seireitei.

Looking up at the pale cloudy sky I sighed knowing well enough that was being watched by many eyes now as I haven't moved in a while. I supposed sitting on one's horse staring off into the distance isn't a healthy pass time activity. I heard the large wooden doors of the castle open and a small smirk crawled onto my face. I looked down into the gruff face of my grandfather. Not many could always tell but I could when he was smiling or smirking.

He was smirking at me now with a proud glint in his eyes.

"Another victory." He said not asked as he knew by now I hardly if ever lost lately. I nodded and gracefully dismounted without getting caught. Zangetsu whinnied and stomped his left hoof as a form of greeting I have noticed. Grandfather stepped up to the horse and patted the horse on the nose.

"Thank you for keeping Ichigo safe." I watched out of the corner of my eye as the newly freed slaves were ushered into the warm barracks where a fire and meal on the way awaited them. I looked to see a stable-boy leading Zangetsu away with his eyes tracking each movement the horse made warily.

I smiled while watching the poor abused souls being led inside the barracks' mess hall that was in all fairness probably the biggest room in the entire kingdom… well… second biggest…

"So this is the capital city of Wandenreich… Wandenreich?" Kenpachi sounded confused and I couldn't help but smirk. I twisted my upper body so see behind me and saw the man freeze when he saw the look on my face. I saw behind him was the rest of his group as well as the ones who were in the first wagon. I locked my brown eye with Kenpachi's green one.

"This country didn't have a name for a long while, only the towns and cities had names, when Wandenreich became the gem of our country we decided to honour it but naming the country after it. This city is the oldest city still functioning." I said all this while not breaking eye contact.

"This country and its people will die before ever giving up to anyone. No one will ever take from us again." I hissed and walked into the barracks unaware of the piercing gaze of my grandfather till I looked around to meet him in eye contact. That was more than he needed to understand that I was upset and would talk once I have cooled my head.

The barracks was all pale stone and wood pillar frames to keep the structure strong. Four raging fires were on a wall each while a massive fire pit was in the middle cooking meets for the soldiers and now newly freed slaves and prince. In the middle of the roof above the large circular fire pit was a long built in chimney that allowed the smoke to billow out without filling the air inside, it was a lone tube like structure.

Sounds of laughter and cheers stopping dead in their tracks dragged my attention back to the present. The entire room was silent and looking at me. The soldiers were looking at me in surprise but happiness none the less while the freed people looked confused. Ah it seems they are confused as to why I am in the barracks' mess hall rather than the castle's lavish interior…

Truthfully told the castle isn't as fancy as that of Las Noches or Seireitei as we are a war country.

We don't find pleasure in such things as expensive china or fine silk drapes over mantles and of those sort. Our country is at a constant war with its other inhabitants such as giants, wolves and rouge clans that put up more of a fight than Seireitei soldiers…

I tilt my head sideways while looking around taking in the rowdy look of the walls covered in chipped off places, stains of what I haven't the faintest idea and ah… trophies. I smirk when I catch glimpse of my latest trophy. The giant's head was mounted with the rest of my kills and souvenirs such as swords from fallen foes, teethe or claws.

I walk up to the giant's head and to the day I can't believe how big these things get. This one was barely an adult and his head was the size of my torso.

"That thing is huge!" I heard a small voice beside me. I glanced down to the small pink haired child looking up at the giant's head in awe. I chuckled and kneeled so I was closer to her height. Her dark pink eyes locked onto mine with such curiosity shining in them it was hard to not smile.

A small smile did in fact make its way onto my face but I didn't mind.

"That one wasn't even fully grown." I said and watched as all the faces not from Wandenreich go slack with shock and large eyes looked up at the massive head. I tsked softly and gently picked up the child, she squealed a bit in surprised but just looked at me curiously. I just smirked at her and held her closer to the giant's head happy that they cleaned the thing up before they mounted it.

Giants in general don't have many teeth if you look at first glance but with the giant being slack jawed it allowed the small girl to see the molar teeth that looked oddly like a our human teeth only a little sharper. Their incisor teeth were sharp and pointed while their canines were long and looked more like tusks as the lower canines were longer jutting out from the mouth.

The eyes were removed and replaced by onyx as they have black eyes with no clear pupil to ever have been seen. Its pale blue skin was waxy as it was handled with so sort of preserving ointment. I don't really know. It will have to be taken down after six months sadly as it as long as it last before it starts to decompose.

It had black hair on its head down its neck and over its cheeks while it had eleven shaped ears. All in all it was a rather… ugly thing.

"It's ugly." The child said and I swear the room got even more silent. I don't know why but the people of Wandenreich have always held me on a pedestal for some reason. No one ever said anything bad about me even though I have a harem filled with women and men, mind you I don't have sex with them but still they don't know it.

All of those men and women come from some sort of bad background not all as bad as Luppi but still. What do they say? They said I saved them from the lives they were living.

I kill innocent men and women that were just protecting their last bit of homeland. What do they say? They say that it is ours to claim and it is just how life goes. I don't do a lot in what free time I have to be a scandalous prince but still I wage war and throw soldiers around like pieces of a chessboard and the people don't even blink.

I huff a small chuckle while nodding. "It is ugly huh?" I said and turned around walking deeper into the room to place the child back onto her father's lap. The man was looking at me again as if trying to figure me out.

I arch a brow in question but before he could speak Uryuu came in huffing and puffing with a letter in his hand. He looked around and spotted me, after that me made his way towards me and dragged me off to a more secluded nook of the room. Once seated he handed me the white letter with the smell of flowers floating from it…

Aaah

Orihime.

Only she could get Uryuu to go all flustered. I find it cute how my cousin would blush and stutter shattering his composed demeanour completely. I flip open the lip of the envelope and drag out the folded up paper. Unfolding it with great care I slowly read the clean swirling lines of a well brought up woman. Her words were well chosen showing that she is smart. Her sentences show she is kind and thoughtful asking all sorts of things. I give a faint smile, one I rarely show these days crawls onto my face.

I look up to see Uryuu looking at me with waiting eyes.

The moment he sees the small smile he looks intrigued. "She sounds like a charming young woman that will make a fine wife. I say you should meet her brother and ask if you may court her. I see many things you two can talk about."I say still smiling faintly.

This for some reason made Uryuu give a sad expression while looking into my eyes then at my hands that were folded over the table top after giving the letter back.

"What?" I ask looking worried now that I might have said something wrong.

Uryuu took a deep breath as if he as strengthening his resolve to say something.

"When… will you start taking your lack of an actual lover issue serious? Both your grandfather and I are getting worried." I groaned softly and glared softer at him.

Yes it was an apparent 'growing' issue that the prince of Wandenreich was gasp… still not in a public relationship with someone. It won't ever bother people as much as it does the nobles who are ever power hungry.

Sadly that means whenever I am in a major city or big enough town I am constantly being thrown at with marriage proposals and that is one of the main reasons why I am so involved with the war, the other reason was because I asked for it. Grandfather wasn't so sure at first so we played a game of strategy on the war table and well I won using his own tactics against him and I guess he was impressed by it.

So I was given the leadership of the war while grandfather kept the kingdom going. I heard Uryuu sighing and with a start I realise I was deep in thought again. Looking around I saw that most of my personal guard and generals have indeed noticed my lapse in concentration. Slumping my shoulders I give a wary glance to the new guests. Kenpachi was no longer staring rather now spending time with his daughter.

However it seems that the merchant and prince Ulquiorra have caught my lapse as well.

Damnit.

Looking around at the soldiers too far away to see me looking at them as they talked away about something while waving hands and of the like around, some were talking by the fires sharing stories of their families to the newer soldiers, I know this because I have heard these stories myself.

A smile sad in nature appeared on my face again as I made eye contact with Uryuu once more.

"Uryuu…" I said softly which caught his attention no doubt as I rarely talk this softly. His blue eyes pierce my lone brown hue as if he could see if I was being dishonest.

My brown eye hardened as I know that my reality as of the moment is that I simply cannot have a lover. Uryuu flinches at the look in my eye and the room becomes more silent so I lower my voice even more. "You know well the fact that I cannot have a lover in the public eye as they would be in danger…"

"What danger?" Uryuu hissed looking angry at my reasoning, before I could say more he continued.

"This country loves you, no one would dare harm either the king, you or your future lover and heir." The look Uryuu's eyes gave was one that dared me to argue. I huffed and leaned back while giving him a glare I am rather famous for.

"Yes I know well and true that my people love me, I love this country and will die to protect it. My concerns are for those who have weaknesses others can exploit. Not everyone in this country loves me no matter what you say. Thieves, mercenaries as well as conniving nobles with power hungry schemes for the throne are all threats I deal with almost daily. You don't know this as you are not in charge of that part just yet." I said and stopped as a low ranked grunt came with a friend to hand us our meals with a worried look on their faces.

They couldn't hear what we were discussing but it seemed to have them all worried.

Once I waved them off without looking I carried on.

"Uryuu… Haschwalth oversees my security beyond you, you keep me guarded on a close scale while he keeps larger threats from coming through. You are in a sense the last line of defence before they get to me. What you don't know, what I don't bother to tell you with is that there have been six attempts on my life since I got here." I said all while taking a bite or sip here and there.

I gave a pause for Uryuu to digest his food and the information that I have now given to him. I know I spoke the last part too loudly when a small commotion started. I sighed and rose with half my meal gone and my ale finished.

All faces were filled with shock and some looked worried while Uryuu looked as pale as a sheet.

"I am not saying that I will never have a beloved but as of know I don't think I can handle the added stress." I patted his shoulder and walked past the tables as the room fell into silence. On my way out I caught the green eyes of prince Ulquiorra and again I was struck by how… pretty they were.

Shaking my head mentally I made my way inside the castle where I was ushered in by busy bodied maids who claimed I looked chilled. Biting back the annoyed groan I allowed them to lead me to the war room where my grandfather was waiting for me.

A nice roaring fire was warming the room up nicely. I smirked when I saw the war table decked out in small metal statues of different types of soldiers. It seemed grandfather wanted a play of strategy.

Yhwach sat on the opposite side on the table, my side was 'our' side meaning he wanted me to defend. I smirked back and undid my cloak handing it to the maid standing dutifully at the corner waiting. I ran a hand through my hair and allowed my customary frown to take its place. I make my face as bland, stale and stoic as possible in the public eye. In privet I frown as if I am mad at the world.

It was so at a time when I came here first. I was distrusting towards others not letting anyone close, I frowned to get people to leave me allow and soon it became a habit that I cannot seem to beat but as my grandfather had said many times my scowl is part of my charm.

Crazy old man.

I slump into the seat and grab the goblet of wine given to me by a servant. I sip at it slowly as I look at the map and what has been set up.

"So I hear that prince Ulquiorra has been rescued." Yhwach's gruff voice makes me look up into his dark blue hues. I frown before I glare slightly at the look hidden in those eyes. He is up to something. My eye returns to the map as I examine the extent of the men I have. I move pieces of infantry where I see they would be needed. This map isn't flat as one might expect it has small mounds and lumps to hide your small figures from your opponent's gaze. I move the pieces into position as I know he would think I would but with a hidden trap or three.

"Yes he was amongst the slaver's kidnapped humans. I thought we might as well make a deal with king Aizen in exchange for the safe return of his son." I said and shrugged. I could just see the slight displeased look grandfather threw my way. "I think your training worked too well." He mumbled while moving his own pieces into place.

I hummed as he moved just as I wanted him to. With a swift flick of my wrist I flattened the small bump hiding my well formed ambush that in real life would annihilate the other side. I got a huff and a raised brow. "You improved my tactic it seems." I just smirk back while resting my chin on the palm of my hand while I hold my wine with the other occasionally taking a sip.

Grandfather looked at me again with a thoughtful look in his eye. "Are you sure we cannot find another use for the prince? Maybe build an alliance or better yet a friendship. You seem to have a shortage on those." I merely arch a brow.

He huffs and moves his pieces. I look at what I have and make the right movements as I see fit.

We play this game in semi silence only breaking it to talk about the ongoing war, we both know it is only time for the main force to arrive and then the real war would start and the outer villages would move closer to the towns with better protection.

In the end I took losses as expected but won none the less.

Grandfather seemed pleased all the same as it was my third win in a row.

"Ichigo."

I turned around when my name was called. Grandfather was still sitting at his chair wine in hand but a harder look was in his eyes, a serious look that I knew not to ignore.

"Yes grandfather?"

"Think about befriending prince Ulquiorra." He said it softly to lessen the command but I knew it was more a question or rather if I read between the lines he at least wants me to try. I nod once and walk out the door to the hallway that was now bathed in darkness besides the occasional torch lighting the way.

The silence is only broken now and again when I passed a guardsman who salutes at me.

Once I reach my room I know Uryuu would not be there in the morning as he knows my moods by now.

Opening the door I sigh at the sight of Luppi sitting on my bed looking at me with big pleading eyes. I move to the table in my room while unclasping my fastening as I walk. I heard Luppi getting up and making his way over.

I felt his smaller hands work on the back clasps of my chest plate. No words were shared as we took off my armour and gently laid it out to be cleaned and tended to by a blacksmith the next day. Luppi draged me to the bed and pushes me down.

"My lord you look tired, sleep." he says as he pulls back the covers and snuggles up to me like he has been doing for over three months. I don't mind as it keeps the chill away. As I lay there listening to the sounds of Luppi sleeping my mind drifts off to a bigger yet small body with pale skin, I couldn't help but notice that the prince had very pale skin.

Skin that was marred with bruises.

As I think back to the scene I walked in on my blood boils for some reason.

No one should have that scared look in their eyes. No one should ever be forced on in a sexual way or any way for that manner. But the image of those pale legs and heaving chest was hard to ignore. Black hair that contrasted so well with milky white skin and vivid green eyes that put emeralds to shame, and of course… what else than a pair of perfectly shaped lips?

I huffed and rubbed my face harshly.

"Something the matter prince Ichigo?" Luppi's sleepy voice made me look down at the small man nearly lying fully on top of me.

I shake my head but I think he knows by now that I am lying.

He sits up fully and looks down at me where he's sitting on my torso. He is not an ugly man by any standards, feminine and all soft and delicate but as he was a sex slave I cannot touch him in a sexual manner till doctor Ishida has cleared him. How he knows he is clean I do not know nor would it matter as I will not have sexual intercourse with any one of them.

I only use fingers to play with them, keep them happy I suppose but they understand that I need to be safe.

Luppi shimming down my body makes me come back to reality. Looking down I meet with purple eyes, those eyes had a sad yet annoyed look in them. "Prince Ichigo, you're very distracted lately even more so today." He almost whines as he unties my breeches. I arch a brow at his behaviour but I don't bother replying as I have been distracted as of late.

And annoyingly so I have been even more distracted today.

A sudden flash of green eyes made me want to growl.

But a sudden suction on a lower body part of mine made my mind go blank.

I sometimes forget Luppi was a sex slave till he uses his mouth for other than talking.

I give a long groan while running a hand through black hair, I hiss as he goes to town on me making my mind forget all for a moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **I know I kinda ended it at a shitty place but yeah…**

 **Wasn't feeling up to a lil smut.**

 **Okay so a few things.**

 **First: The next chapter's POV are Ulquiorra, Toshiro and… well you choose I guess no pole so just say in review Ichigo will not be accepted. Will give time till the 16** **th** **of October 2015**

 **Second: I wasn't lazy in writing the tactics as I will be using them later on. Ya know surprises and stuff.**

 **Third: I am so sorry for the wait had issues with internet(again!)**

 **Fourth: This might seem a little confusing but remember Ichigo is oblivious in the original as well so he is not so sensitive towards other people unless it comes to fighting and as always he as an amazing sense of danger or rather when there is danger suppose, that and he doesn't know what others are thinking so it will be like in real life where its either ask or assume.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Settling in

**Right I am kinda bummed that no one made a suggestion but oh well**

 **So the list of POV's will be:**

 **Haschwalth**

 **Toshiro**

 **Ulquiorra**

 **Clean up and all that jazz will be done after I finished the story so sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Settling in**

 **Haschwalth's POV**

The mornings were busy as always but more so when prince Ichigo was here back in the palace for however short it would be.

I walked down the halls as the light of the sun had yet to show over the snowy mountains. The lantern in my hand guiding me as I made my way to the king's room see if he was awake as well as discuss the acts for the day. I had to stop another attack on prince Ichigo last night that wasn't luckily well planned out.

The white painted door was now in front of me the gold trimmings glistered in the flame's light. I knocked twice before I opened the door to show a room almost identical to prince Ichigo's

King Yhwach was already up and dressed in his finery. Black pants tucked inside black leather boots, white shirt with a white vest trimmed with gold while his black cape devoid of a hood lined with blood red silk inside made the man all the more thrilling to see.

I had to fight back the urge to gulp and fought harder to keep my emotions from slipping. I slipped from one foot to the other, my blonde hair swished from side to side with the motion. "My king." I greeted and watched as king Yhwach watched the rising sun from his window.

The long hip length black hair was all I could see as the large man turned to fully face the window.

"I asked Ichigo to try and befriend prince Ulquiorra, I would like it if this could get Las Noches forces out of our country but what would really please me is if those two became friends… more would be too much to hope for." Ah I nodded my head knowing that king Yhwach wouldn't be able to see it but none the less it was something to hope for.

The only friend prince Ichigo had at the moment was his cousin. No one could get close enough not even Luppi who was pleasuring the prince most nights even if it was only by mouth and hand. However once he is cleared if he is cleared by doctor Ishida he would no doubt try to get the prince to take him. The small man had started to get rather… obsessed with prince Ichigo and it worries me greatly.

The rest of the consorts have relationships they pursue with the blessing of the prince himself as he had never touched any of them till Luppi came due to the fact that Luppi initiated it to begin with. As a sex slave he had become addicted to sex in all shapes and forms from gentle to rough and near fatal.

I shuddered when I remembered walking in on them one night after forgetting to tell prince Ichigo that he had the day off and could relax. The scene I walked in on was by no means an ugly scene but it just reminded me how handsome both prince Ichigo and his grandfather could really be.

Ichigo was sitting on the bed naked as the day he was born with Luppi kneeled and bowed over his lower half, head going up and down while Ichigo's one had was on the back to the head and the other oiled up and two fingers playing with Luppi as if he was a toy.

There was a constant flow of moans and mewls from Luppi while Ichigo grunted and hissed now and again pulling faces that would make many quiver with lust.

Luppi would corner prince Ichigo at every corner begging to be played with, his purple eyes would be wide and pleading and most of the times Ichigo would comply when he had the time. If not he would promise for that night. I do wonder however when prince Ichigo gets someone to warm his bed every night, what would Luppi do…

After all I doubt that prince Ichigo would continue to sleep around if he has someone he loves if that ever happens.

King Yhwach moves to his small table where his breakfast sits and finishes the last of his tea, standing at full height he makes his way to the door. I stand aside waiting for the man to pass me before I follow one step behind.

"It would make for a good diplomatic relation but if there is a true friendship then that would give prince Ichigo more company closer to his age, as it stands he hardly socialises unless he's at a ball or salon, either way he is not very…

Friendly…

We made our way to the courtyard inside the castle, the whole castle was actually a square with a small garden in the middle where prince Ichigo loved to practice his archery. The closer we got the louder the sounds of sword play was heard.

"Come on you can do better." Came prince Ichigo's low voice that never failed to give one shivers.

A female grunt was heard before a thump of a body meeting the solid and no doubt cold ground. As we turn the last corner we reach the large doors leading to the inner courtyard. With a small shove king Yhwach opens the door just in time to see Bambietta Basterbine being thrown to the ground again while prince Ichigo just stood with poise training sword held at the ready. His eye never leaving his opponent.

Standing to the side were the other two out of the four generals, Cang Du who looked clean and well rested opposed to yesterday's haggard appearance. Dressed in his white armour with his rank showed clearly on his shoulder as three vertical stripes leading outwards on both shoulders. Buzz-B stood next to him causing commotion with his loud comments that only made the woman sparring with the prince all the more agitated.

I was the oldest general due to our old ones stepping down. Now I wasn't a novice at war hence why I wasn't getting grilled as Bambietta was. Cang Du wasn't far off from my age and he had seen more than enough war to fully earn is title with his own skills.

Bambietta got up and started to yell at Buzz-B. Prince Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead looking annoyed.

"You will never gain more skill if you cannot fight with distractions getting the best of you. I asked Buzz-B to do what he is doing so you could learn to ignore the distracting this around you and focus in battle." Lowering his head prince Ichigo held the sword to the side and what could be seconds a servant relieved him of the sword. Bambietta flushed hot red with embarrassment as she and the other two watched him leave.

Prince Ichigo's long hair whipping side to side as he walked away, where I wasn't sure.

I looked to the side and saw Luppi looking over a pillar. In his eyes was a look of deep lust and something I couldn't quite make out from this distance. Luppi turned and left after the prince was gone. I looked to my side to see King Yhwach ordering the woman general to practice with Cang Du and Buzz-B. The three nodded and bowed before going off to the training grounds of the soldiers.

I follow after king Yhwach as he made way in the same direction as prince Ichigo, he would know where his heir is off to no doubt.

We made our way back into the castle but this time by the embassy. I was slightly confused but followed none the less. The embassy was busy with people doing all sorts of jobs, as we passed more people I saw prince Ichigo going into Robert Accutrone's office. The door was left open so both of us could hear that the man gave his prince a proper greeting.

Both of us entered the room and saw Ichigo looking over papers that needed to be signed by both him and the king. The grey aged man looked up and stood as quickly as his old bones would allow him.

"Good morning your highness." He greeted and bowed before the king, prince Ichigo gave the scene a fleeting glance before he looked back down at the papers. Nothing was said but the king did nod back to the man, both king Yhwach and prince Ichigo were men of few words.

Once glance between the two could be an entire conversation between two people.

I envied this connection prince Ichigo had with king Yhwach.

King Yhwach moved to stand beside prince Ichigo to see the papers but it was clear he wasn't reading it as he had his eyes firmly placed on prince Ichigo's face as he read thought the documents.

"It will take time to get Hitsugaya a place to stay but I don't think he would mind staying with Cang Du…" he spoke softly more so to himself than the rest of us in the room. He stroked his chin as he looked out the window that showed that it had started to snow.

"The mercenaries are easier, there is an empty house near here that isn't under noble standards as well as big enough to house them…" a few other soft murmurs that only the king could hear made it clear that the housing of these people where in the hands of the prince, the older he gets the more duties are pushed onto him but he never made a complaint.

The only time I have ever heard the man utter a whine or complain was when he just got here and he was still in pain due to the loss of his eye. He was still a remarkably strong boy only muttering when it was unbearably then he would get tea to help him sleep it off.

Now the man was being tailored into the perfect heir and as far as I could tell in my honest opinion the man was more than ready for the crown but prince Ichigo still declined saying that king Yhwach would have nothing to do then as a joke but we all knew that the man just didn't want his grandfather more out of his daily day than he was.

Prince Ichigo hummed as he sighed and wrote some things down, king Yhwach read what was written and gave prince Ichigo a small proud smile patting him on the head before signing himself. Prince Ichigo had crossed his arms and was looking out the window to try and show that he wasn't pleased by the pat on the head as he was when he was smaller.

Grumbling as the three of us in the room chuckled. Sighing prince Ichigo gave a smirk before taking duplicates of the documents that were signed as well and walked out the room with his long legs eating the ground he walked on.

King Yhwach looked at me, his deep dark blue eyes bore into mine making me want to shift out of nervousness. I sometimes think that he knows of my feeling, that he is playing with me… waiting for the day I snap.

"I think… yes. Keep an eye on him today." He ordered and walked out the room leaving me feeling oddly empty.

I knew however who he asked me to keep an eye on and it wasn't the prince.

* * *

 **Toshiro's POV**

I looked around me.

The room I was given for the night was nice but what surprised me was how… lacking this castle was with decorations. There were a few paintings but it was all historical ones recounting the battles this country was fought and won.

As I walked down the hallways to try and see if I could find something to amuse myself with I noticed that the walls were white, the floors were pale stone and everything else was just… colourless but it gave off a pure clean feeling rather than dead.

"Ah here you are." A deep voice said behind me, I spun around to see prince Ichigo behind me with papers in hand. He was dressed in his finery, a pale blue long sleeve shirt tucked into a black pant, leather boots kept is feet warm as a long coat was covering most of his upper body. His hair was loose and hanging over his shoulders. The man was still so intimidating with his tall stature and no nonsense expression. Without the cape the man was still an impressive sight, with the lack of armour that I had assumed game the man more size… now without I see how foolish I was. Broad shoulders with a thinner set of hips, long legs and elegant posture made the man seem all the more fearsome.

A small smile made the harsh face look a little friendlier.

"Good morning prince Ichigo." I greeted watching as a faint annoyed look passed over an amber eye, did I just insult the prince? No I don't think so…

A sigh and a face rub later prince Ichigo just gave me a faint smirk.

"Ah yes, there is an estate on your father's name however it will take time to make it liveable so in the mean time would you mind staying with Cang Du?" The prince asked looking at me with guarded eyes as if he expected me to whine or moan. Cang Du… the man who had helped save us from slavers…

I don't see why I would mind.

I tilted my head in thought.

"I wouldn't mind but I wouldn't want to trouble the man." I said watching as the prince relaxed somewhat. A shake of the head told me that Cang Du wouldn't mind.

"No he wouldn't mind as he has a large home that only he resides in." the prince then made a follow me motion with his hand as he slowly turned around. I followed after him while my eyes couldn't stop watching the long tresses of orange hair swaying with every step. The back of the prince's head was the only indication that he had an eye patch on as the strap ran around his head. I have heard of the incident and was still shocked to this day of what happened. I wasn't there as I am not a noble but well… I was old enough to know that what happened wasn't right.

"How old are you if I may ask." The prince asked not looking back at me.

"Twenty four." I answered. The prince looked back and for a moment I was dreading him saying that I looked no older than a teenager. "I thought you were twenty six." The look in the lone eye told me the prince wasn't joking.

"Um…" I didn't know what to say but it didn't matter as the prince looked forward again as she reached a door, the sounds of sword fighting and grunts as well as taunting shouts of men were heard. The prince opened the door and walked briskly into the cold weather as if it didn't bother him in the slightest.

It probably didn't.

It didn't bother me either as I was dressed warmly enough.

The sight however I was given was awe inspiring. A large field that wasn't visible from the front of the city was now housing what would be four hundred soldiers busy training in many different areas. Archers, swordsmen and horsemen were all training in their own ways.

Prince Ichigo walked straight and with confidence that didn't shout arrogance.

The soldiers stopped and bowed to their prince while some saluted.

The prince would just nod in acknowledgement.

When we reached the middle of the training field there was a large building made of sturdy stone and a wooden roof. The prince didn't falter and opened the door only looking back to see if I was still there. Inside the room was warm with the heat of a fireplace.

Cang Du was standing beside a raven haired woman and a man with a small red mow-hawk hairstyle. The three looked up, Cang Du's eyes didn't leave me but it was obvious that he was listening to the prince, when said prince mentioned his name the man's dark eyes moved to the taller man beside me.

"Good to see you all are working on strategies but I have business with Cang Du. The raven haired man nodded and walked towards us. The man was rather handsome in a moody way as the man never looked happy nor sad or even angry.

He did look broody half of the times I have seen him.

"Yes your highness?" he asked bowing before the prince and again the slight look of annoyance flashed in the lone amber eye.

I frowned slightly not knowing what to make of it.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya here will be living with you till his father's estate is cleaned and moved to his name, take good care of him." with that I was pushed towards the man. I looked up at him with wide eyes and a tint of red on my checks as I was literally pushed into him by a strong hand. Cang Du had a wide eyed look as well but he just nodded. I watched as the prince gave the brunette a smirk and whirled around on his heel before he walked out the door. The room was silent and it was then when I felt two strong hands on my shoulders… when did they get there?

"Huh… well that's the prince for ya." Said the man with the red mini mow-hawk.

I looked up at Cang Du who just shook his head. "Come let us go." With that I was gently twirled around and ushered out the door.

We made our way into the castle. "Do you have any belongings?" Cang Du asked where I answered with a shake of the head. He hummed and led me to the front of the castle. When we reached the throne room I was shocked to see Ichigo talking with his grandfather while he sat on the throne looking at his grandson with rapt attention.

They didn't even notice us but the many guards inside did.

We walked out of the castle past the large gates and into the city. I looked around now more curious as to my new home. There were so many shops it was amazing. Cang Du lead me into a few shops to get some clothes and other things I would need before we started the trek to his home that was on the outskirts of the business distinct. When we got there I was impressed with the large home. It was a double story home with white stone and wooden pillars and a red brown clay tiled roof.

The man didn't pause as he reached into his pocket to get his keys, unlocking the door he looked behind at me.

"Welcome to my home."

* * *

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

Sleepily I open my eyes, my vision was blurry so I had to blink a few times for it to clear. The room I was given was beautiful in its own unique way. These people clearly dint value flashy decorations and lavish materials as important as there was a lot of open space, a large canopy bed with fluffy fur blankets to ward off the icy temperatures of the night. A small round table with a chair was near the window where breakfast was waiting for me. So these people didn't eat breakfast together? Well it would make sense as they are at war and have other things more important to do.

Getting up and out of the warmth of the bed I ambled my way towards the table walking past a wardrobe and vanity as well as a small couch seated next to the wall across the bed.

The breakfast was tasty and filling. There was a knock on the door before it opened, a servant holding a bundle came in and without a peep the woman placed the bundle on the couch and made his bed before leaving with a bow.

I stood and walked to the bundle only to see it was clothes. I frowned when I saw it was flimsy cloth but then again I wasn't going to fight…

I got dressed in the dark grey cotton shirt with a white vest to go over it, black pants thicker than what I am use to but this is a cold place. There was a nice warm coat of white as well, dressed and ready with the leather boots I had to admit I was surprised that they knew my size…

There must be a tailor or something…

I sighed and decided to explore the castle. The halls were bare with the white walls trimmed with gold. There were no paintings only for here and there. Those paintings were large and displayed parts of war and other happenings. I stopped by one I recognised, it was the current king being crowned.

King Yhwach was sitting on a throne with a man who looked oddly similar and yet not, like a father would so I suppose that would be the old king passing down the crown to his son. The painting was done to be realistic and very life like. The king's eyes were straight as he sat proud and sure.

"He always had a look of pure confidence." I deep voice behind me made me jump slightly. Turning around I saw it was prince Ichigo behind me, he was looking at the painting as well with his hands behind his back. The shirt he wore tightened around his chest as the man's wide shoulders stretched the material covering it.

I looked back at the painting.

"Heh, he told me that he couldn't wait to see the painting of my coronation." The prince huffed shaking his head with a smirk. I eyed hi from the corner of my eye. The side with the eye patch was on my side so I had a chance to fully take in the prince's face. A strong jaw, straight nose and strong eyebrows, this was all paired with long orange hair that looked well cared for.

The prince turned to face me enough so eye contact could be established.

That lone amber eye was enough to make a fluttering feeling begin in my tummy for some odd reason. The prince gave a almost charming smirk that made me thing of Grimmjow.

My brothers… I wonder where they are now.

"Care for a tour?" the prince asked stepping back allowing me more room.

I nodded. The prince gave a curt nod back. He turned and stood waiting for me to stand beside him. We walked down the halls in silence till we reached a door. The prince looked at me with an odd look in his eye. "This is the inner courtyard of the castle, I practice here and you can to once you have gained full strength back."

The door was opened and showed a small once grassy now snow covered ground big enough for personal training but nothing more. I was gently pushed forward as the prince now stood behind me. I looked up as saw I was half a head shorter than the six foot two man behind me.

I didn't get much time to look at the personal training ground of the crown prince before I was ushered into a room one had to pass though the ground to get past. The door led to another hallway with more doors this time. "We are now in the more… entertaining area of the castle, library and all that." The prince spoke as we stopped at each door, he allowed me to see what the room was and entered it afterwards telling me where I was allowed in the library and where I was not.

After we went to many other rooms but many were not revealed saying that I want that trustful at the moment. I didn't blame the prince after all I was with his silly younger brother trying to get him back. Now though seeing the prince talk about his home made me surer that the prince really did love being here, that he was never forcefully taken away.

Once we reached the throne room I looked around and saw the king on the throne with a blonde haired man beside him. "Stay here." The prince ordered and walked towards the two older men.

They exchanged some words before the blonde man nodded and walked my way. He bowed and gave me a small smile.

"I am to take you into the city to get you some clothes." I just nodded numbly as I watched the once light conversation suddenly turn serious by the look on both men's faces.

The blonde man beside me looked at me then at the royal pair.

"His highness Ichigo would have loved to show you the city he is so proud of but its seems something has happened and it needs the prince's attention. I am Jugram Haschwalth, one of the four generals as well as king Yhwach's second in command."

I nodded looking the blonde man in his icy blue eyes. The man had eyes of a veteran; eyes that have seen much death and destruction. With a gesture of hand he motioned towards the door. We walked out the castle to see the outside courtyard paved with the white stone. The castle was built on top of a hill so it looked down upon the city below it. The mass of pale buildings and busy people gave me a sense of… contentment.

It would be nice to live here wouldn't it? I wondered to myself as we walked down the path. The city was busier once inside the heart of it. The shops were busy with their business and nobody looked sad or lost as it was common in Las Noches.

We made our way to what looked like a very busy clothing store, the highly tailored cloth items were on display by the shop's window. It looked very expensive. I glanced at Haschwalth who didn't falter in his steps. What was with these people being so sure of what was happening? Did they even stumble? Did they even know how?

Inside a pretty woman with long orange hair and grey eyes greeted us with enthusiasm.

"Good morning miss Orihime, we are here to get some clothes for prince Ichigo's guest here." With a quick flick of his hand towards me I was suddenly gripped by both wrists and literally dragged down a hallway behind the counter with a dark haired woman working the shop floor counting the amounts of money making sure that the customer wasn't doing her in.

Down the hallway I was asked a barrage of questions as what I liked and what colours I would prefer.

Answering them in a daze as I watched the girl grab a measuring tape and start to measure me with a rather adorable facial expression, her tongue poked out with a small frown on her face. Once she was done she started to ask questions as she sifted though pre-made clothes.

"So how do you know prince Ichigo?" she asked not looking back.

I swallowed slightly but was saved from answering by Haschwalth. "He and prince Ichigo has diplomatic reasons but on his way here prince Ulquiorra here was ambushed by bandits and most of his belongings were lost." The man drawled as he stepped into the room not even blinking as he looked around.

Orihime's posture suddenly went straight when she heard that, she looked me in the eye with an unreadable look in them. "Oh?" she asked looking suspicious. The blonde man nodded while looking in my eyes. "He's here to talk about an alliance with us, his sister is on her way here as we speak to help with negotiations by her father's demand."

This was news to me but I managed to keep my face straight and nod, in all honesty it wasn't a bad idea and it had many pro's only a few con's.

Haschwalth looked mildly pleased and nodded to the woman.

"How do you know the prince?" I asked the woman who's bubbly personality returned full swing. A faint blush appeared on her face. "I am… prince Ichigo's cousin is courting me at the moment." She spoke as a soft smile graced her face making her look like the woman in love she was.

Before anyone of us could speak loud gushes of 'It's the prince!' and 'Prince Ichigo!' were heard. Getting curious the three of us made it to the front of the shop that I now noticed was one of the few shops that were in the city's square. A serious frown was marring the man's handsome face…

'handsome face'? I blinked at my own thoughts but before I could delve into that line of thought I managed to see Ichigo's expression more clearly as he stood near the waterfall that had frozen in the winter. He stepped onto the ridge to be a little above the rest even though he was rather tall.

"People of Wandenreich!" The prince said loudly as the people came closer. The prince looked very angry, so angry that one term Grimmjow liked to use oddly fit. The prince looked 'pissed'.

"The border town of meadow's creak… has been raised…" prince Ichigo's hands clenched into fists his eye burned with sealed up anger. "Only five were able to escape. The rest… a vigil shall be held today at sunset." The man said not moving his eyes from the horizon as loud commotion started. Angry yells asking who was responsible. I felt my heart sink as I prayed that it wasn't Las Noches soldiers involved. I sensed both man and woman beside me tense, looking to Orihime I saw her hand over her mouth with a stricken look on her face while Haschwalth looked just as shocked and angry.

Prince Ichigo raised his hand and the crowd went deathly silent.

"We asked the survivors of what they saw and the informed me that… it was Seireitei only as they didn't see the green of Las Noches and I will believe the words of all five survivors. In a day or so time the princess of Las Noches will arrive in hopes of starting an alliance. Treat her well as this might get Las Noches to draw back and the true members of this war can fight." the crowd cheered softly before going quiet again.

"We will avenge Meadow's creak, on that you have my word." With that Ichigo spun around and walked with such grace it was almost haunting. I looked over to Haschwalth confused at the reaction. Seeing my confusion he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Meadow's creak is a small village out of the way near the border, they have nothing of value. They don't even have soldiers as they refuse them every time we offered… the village was a safe haven for those abused and broken. Those who were with you were sent there as well." The news struck me hard. Those people were raped, abused and shells of whom they once were.

"And the prince will no doubt blame himself for it."

* * *

 **So… sorry for the wait but yeah…**

 **Okay next chapter is going to be:**

 **Hichigo**

 **Grimmjow**

 **Starkk**

 **And I know is said only three but this will be the only four POV chapter… Aizen.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Taking fort

**So here's the new chapter!**

 **…** **so…**

 **Yeah…**

 **O yeah sorry for the slow build up but it was needed.**

 **Oh also who writes Naruto yaoi fanfictions? I kinda wanna request something… PLEASE?**

 **Like please?**

 **Seriously please? If I could I would write it myself but… yeah…**

 **Again sorry for any mistakes but I'll fix em later kay?**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 8: Taking fort**

 **Hichigo's POV**

' _Shit…shit…shit…shit!'_

I gasped for breath as I rolled the dead body off of me. I looked around as saw the horror of the battlefield. So much death… I felt my stomach churn.

How does my brother deal with this?!

Grimmjow and Starkk came running towards me, they were only here to find their brother. Something inside their hearts told them that he was still alive. Their love for their younger brother just makes me jealous… I wish Ichigo would be as good of a big brother as these two are and just come back.

He doesn't belong in his hell hole! Nope definitely doesn't!

"Well… that was… brutal." Grimmjow grunted as the soldiers that finally caught up to us went amongst the bodies for our own. Starkk was making sure they weren't disrespectful towards the dead Wandenreich soldiers. We only won because we outnumbered them, I know this but it still shocked me to see how… well these mere foot soldiers fought.

Once we had all of those who died written down we made to move out but a scout came running towards me with a frightened look on his young face.

"Your highness!" he yelled and stopped before me only to double over in a bet to get air into his lungs, breathing this cold air did hurt.

"Yes, report!" I snapped wanting to get moving. The scout looked uncomfortable.

"Sir we have reports of a whole platoon that went rogue…" the scout was interrupted by Starkk who came closer with a frown, Grimmjow not far behind.

"Under what rule did they serve?"

The scout locked eyes with the taller brunette.

"Seireitei sir."

Starkk nodded and made a motion for the scout to continue.

"And well… they…" The scout gulped and looked like he wanted to throw up at any moment.

"They killed an unarmed town, after more digging I found out that the town was to the far side of the country far out of the war's reach and that the town… was made for victims of abuse. The whole town was destroyed apart for five survivors. Prince Ichigo has heard of the news and… he has claimed the tasked of getting revenge for the fallen victims." The scout shivered as he rubbed his arms.

"I also went to the town before I came here… it was… horrible sir." The scout shook his head and turned around without being dismissed clearly in an emotional turmoil.

Grimmjow made a growl like noise and turned on his heel. Starkk followed after, I sighed and followed too. We mounted our horses and rode off to find more of our platoons so we could form an assault on one of the smaller forts far enough from the capital of Wandenreich.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Grimmjow's POV**

 _'_ _Stupid, so fucking stupid.'_ I thought to myself as I watched the new platoons add to the ones we had. We were a day or so away from one hell of a fight.

All for a fort, so they could have a foothold, said foothold would apparently help in getting prince Ichigo back but all I care about is getting my baby brother back and getting out of this country. Looking around again I saw that the soldiers weren't looking all that hopeful.

The fort however was apparently a weakly defended one as it wasn't close to anything important. It was what Hichigo wanted however so it was what we were going for. It was also very old and near crumbling state meaning that it was close to being abandoned or to be rebuilt.

Groaning due to how fucking cold it was we all began to move out, there were no more stops left as what he had just had to be enough to take this fort. We would scout the place out before but other than that I didn't know. Hichigo for some reason was the leader but every time someone being my brother or myself asked why he would get defensive as hell.

We reached the fort at dusk and eve for a crumbling ruin of a building it was impressive. It was around three stories high but not all that big with large fields for training. Patrols managed the walls as archers stood at the top of the building. A few campfires were going but there were no rowdy laughter or shenanigans as the soldiers were stiff and alert no doubt they heard about that small village's destruction.

It took two days to fully scout out the place and as far as we have been able to see it was a dead place, the guards were in fact men on death sentences. These men were sent here to die…

How harsh.

This place is harsh. The weather, the terrain, the animals, the people and even their king was harsh to those who stepped out of line. While we were here we heard some of the punishments. Rape was punished by castration but if you were to rape more than one woman or man you were executed without trail. Theft was more complicated, once caught you had a chance to redeem yourself by either working or jail time, second time one hand is chopped off, third time jail for the rest of your time.

Other offences were lesser yet the punishment was harsher than what we had, these people didn't joke around.

That night before we were to strike we prepared as best we could. We would strike just before the patrols were to switch thus making them tired. It was a gamble but hopefully these people were human too and would screw up somewhere.

We got armed and mounted, then we waited till the sun just peaked over the lowest point of the mountains were the two monstrous rocks met. That was when we struck.

The archers struck first but sneaking closer then killing the archers on the top easily enough, after that the other foot soldiers scaled the walls with hooked ropes. The rest of us waited till the gate opened only to reveal a bloodbath in the making. We misjudged how many heads were inside the fort but that only made us equal in number.

These soldiers however didn't seem to have the… dangerous flare that the others had. These men were here because they were given a second chance at life. If they served long enough they could possibly get a chance to live as a soldier. Now we're killing them…

I growled as I kicked the man that was impaled by my sword off the now blood red sword. There was fighting all around me, men's painful screams as their lives were ripped away forcefully.

Taking a deep breath I raised my blade and joined the fray of swinging swords, flying arrows and falling bodies. I ducked as a body of one of Seireite's fell from the high wall and land with a sickening crack. I didn't need to look down to know the man had fallen on his head. I blocked a sword that came from my right while kicking the back of a knee of the man before me. Using my momentum I swung myself and clipped the man on my right in the neck just deep enough to get a gush of life fluid all over the once white snow.

Somewhere in front of me was Hichigo who was cackling like a witch as he drove into the mod of bodies barely avoiding killing his own men in his lust for battle and to gain the fort as if it would solve all our problems.

I doubt it would as I think it would just make things worse.

Starkk was somewhere behind me doing what he does best.

Hunting.

The man was the best shot in Las Noches, I just had to wonder who would be better between him and prince Ichigo.

A sharp whistle noise went past my head as a Wandenreich soldier went down a few yards in front of me. I didn't look back as I was faced with two men who were just as big as I was. I growled while sneering, I huffed before I charged forward. I was trained by my father to be the leader of the army as Starkk would rule the country. Ulquiorra wasn't all that interested and thus was left to his own devices.

He then took up the sneaker route of stealth and long knives just so father would know he would be able to put up a fight. Right now though I was fighting between two men who seemed to really want me dead on the ground, another whistle noise and one man went down with an arrow sticking out from his neck. Working quickly I used neat footwork to get inside the man's defences and jam my sword in the weak spot of the armour, just below the chest plate.

Jumping over the now dead human I ran while making quick slashes here and there taking down men as I went. If they were better trained liked the rest it wouldn't have been so easy, that much I knew. Getting to the tower's entrance I slipped in and huffed sucking in cold air. It burned and it made me wonder how these people were so fit while breathing such cold air. It hurt like hell.

Straightening I looking around and saw that there was nothing on the ground floor other than the stairs that ran around the walls going up. Grumbling I took them two at a time with some Las Noches men following me up the wooden rickety stairs.

Once we got to the very top onto the wall's walkway we started to push our way through killing as we went along with the occasional help of a whistling arrow here and there. It took us half a day to clear the whole fort, it took us longer than we thought and when the last man fell we were all dead on our feet with very little energy left having had second or even third winds.

Hichigo was standing on the wall looking out at the vast wilderness surrounding the fort looking deep in thought. Starkk and I along with the Las Noches soldiers, who were very few but still enough had the decency to take all the dead be it from whichever country and carried them out to be buried. Once we were done we moseyed our way inside the barracks part of the fort. It was large and rather plain, on the one side the wall had caved in and constant cold air waved inside.

Nah I'd rather look somewhere else. The mess hall was similar in size and didn't look like the walls were about to cave in. this place was really a dead place as it was so close to collapsing.

A few of the archers went out to hunt for some meat while the rest cleaned the place as best they could. Hichigo still stayed on the top now frowning slightly with his arms crossed. A look of pure frustration on his face made both my brother and me go up to stand on either side of the bratty prince.

"Something bothering you?" Starkk asked while leaning carefully on the low wall.

Hichigo made a hum noise.

"We have a position of sorts now and that's good and all but…" a frown marred the young prince's face making him look eerily more like his older brother.

"But?" I asked looking at the side profile of the prince.

Hichigo leaned forward to mirror Starkk.

"This is farther than I thought it was, I need to reassess the field. The reports we have on my brother tell us that he knows the land well and is as good with strategy and tactics as grandfather if not slightly better so we need to plan and make sure we won't be caught. My brother has always been a dangerous one." The sudden seriousness of the usually wacky and lazy prince made both Starkk and I share a look.

He was serious about this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Starkk's POV**

Two months went by since that day we took the fort.

Since then there had been work done to the fort as much as we could, the caved in wall was fixed crudely but effectively. The sun rose high in the sky when the three of us made it out of the walls having built up the courage to go outside. The winter had kicked in fully and the ground was now well and truly covered, the wolves were more aggressive, the giants were actually seen when you stood at the tops of the towers. Their large bodies moved the trees as they moved looking for food no doubt but they never came close to the walls.

When we finally got some gruel into our systems we heard the frantic calls of the patrol guards on the west wall which was facing the direction of Wandenreich. The three of us gave each other one look before we sprinted our way to the top only to nearly stumble when we reached the wall.

There on the thick covered snow expanse of the area on the west side of the fort was a sickening sight.

"Well I guess he got his revenge." Grimmjow said in a low tone. I shook my head.

"No he got justice." I said as I looked at what was once the rouge unit of men all in a line. They were placed in a seating position with their hands tied behind their back attached to thick sticks to keep them up right. Their heads were placed between their spread legs having been cleanly sliced off somehow.

There was little to no blood meaning they were killed somewhere else. The men's head's held faces frozen in horror.

These men didn't know what hit them and that was in itself rather scary as this was one of the best trained group of men. Their bodies were covered in blood, how they remained un-eaten was a mystery but it made me wonder just when this was done. A few ravens were cawing while pecking here and there at the heads or bodies. One even pecked out an eye, I saw Hichigo shiver out of the corner of my eye.

This was rather… disturbing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hichigo's POV**

This is sick…

I felt the gruel I had just forced down my throat threaten to come out again.

Swallowing I looked around to see if there was a message of some sort but there was nothing I could see. This was in itself the message.

It was on.

The Wandenreich had been defending up till now but as these men have seen… they were more vicious when they finally decided to show their teeth and use them. Shuddering I ordered the men to leave the corpses where they were. These men were traitors after all.

Getting back inside I sighed.

They days passed on dreary with little to no reports with even fewer scouts returning.

Another month passed before we heard some more news. A scout cover in bumps and bruises came up to us with little to no air in his lungs as he had been running. Word was that prince Ichigo was looking for a woman to sire him a child.

"He's too young!" I yelled as I threw a metal cup at the wall. Starkk sighed and shook his head.

"He's turning nineteen soon, as far as I can see life expectancy is short in this country for men in war which is why he's doing so know, for all we know he has to sire before he can become king. We don't know." He was looking out the window as he spoke.

I grit my teeth to stop myself from screaming that it didn't even matter because my brother would be out of this country before then.

It was another two months when large news hit us.

"Prince Ulquiorra has been spotted in the capital of Wandenreich with prince Ichigo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Aizen's POV**

Three months after the boys left I got a message telling me that I was needed back in Las Noches. I left Seireitei with a quick goodbye, in all truth I couldn't care less about that place but Starkk and Grimmjow had made a friend in the younger prince.

I still remember when I first saw the first born prince.

 **(Flashback)**

 **The news was everywhere.**

 **Seireitei's king and queen had a new addition to their family. A healthy baby boy.**

 **I had made my way before he was born for reasons of our treaty. Once I got to the coast kingdom I was surprised by just how happy the people were because of the birth of their first prince, but as I recalled the prince would be the king of another kingdom however I didn't think I would bother these people as he was still in their eyes their prince.**

 **I reached the palace and was ushered in by a smiling Isshin.**

 **"** **You should see my boy before we begin our talk." The man said leading me towards a nursery. A coo noise of a baby was heard. I was surprised that the baby was held by a wet nurse not the mother herself. I held back my questions for now as I watched Isshin wait patiently for the wet nurse to finish. After that she gently gave the baby over to the king.**

 **The look on Isshin's face spoke of love a father had for his son. Being a father already I watched as Isshin gently stroked the cheek of the baby. The baby cooed as it opened its brown amber eyes.**

 **I stepped closer to see the future king of Wandenreich. The baby had a shock of orange hair a shade brighter than the mother. Big innocent eyes looked to me with what was a baby's look of curiosity. Isshin handed the baby to me and I saw that he and Starkk were similar in size.**

 **"** **What's his name?" I asked not taking my eyes off of the small human in my arms. The baby cooed as it noticed the lock of hair between my eyes hanging above it. The tiny arm reached but it wasn't long enough to reach.**

 **"** **Ichigo." Isshin answered not taking his eyes off his son who was now looking a little sleepy. I handed the baby back to its father and watched as Isshin rocked the baby to sleep before gently placing the tiny human into its crib. Isshin placed both hands on the wooden frame and hanged his head low.**

 **"** **Masaki doesn't want to even pick him up." Isshin said not turning around.**

 **I frowned looking down at the small babe.**

 **"** **Why?" I asked unable to figure why a mother would deny her baby her love, yes the baby would eventually be taken away but that was when the baby was eighteen and it wasn't as if she would never see Ichigo again."**

 **"** **I don't know, I tried convincing her otherwise but she doesn't want to hear anything about it." With a deep sigh Isshin stroked the cheek of his first born one last time before he turned and left with me to begin talk about renewing out treaty.**

 **A few months passed and news of a second born hit the air, nine months later prince Hichigo was born. I didn't want to meet the second born as I somehow new that the mother would be all over him, gushing over him, feeding him herself while her first born must have been taking his first steps and saying his first words in the company of nannies and hopefully his father.**

 **A year after prince Hichigo's birth I travelled again to see Isshin for just the sake of visiting.**

 **I was led to one of the many side gardens where I found a wonderful sight. Isshin was playing around with his son, little Ichigo had gained the skill of walking down rather well as he stumbled into his father's stretched out arms to be lifted and swirled around.**

 **I cleared my throat which got me the attention of the duo. Isshin grinned and placed Ichigo on his shoulders. "Ichigo I's like you to meet king Aizen." He said and I looked up at the one year old who mumbled and made more gurgle noises not fully able to talk yet but he did utter a maimed version of my name that made even me smile.**

 **Isshin placed Ichigo back on the ground and the little tyke took off like in an instant. The little legs carried Ichigo off to the edge of the garden where he began to explore the world around him. I looked to Isshin and saw him looking at Ichigo with a fond smile.**

 **"** **He's a smart one." I commented while Isshin nodded.**

 **"** **Yes I am fortunate enough to have been there when he spoke his first word, he's been learning new ones daily. He's impressed the nannies and guards." Isshin chuckled as he walked towards his son, he scooped him up. Ichigo's laughter filled the air as the small child giggled.**

 **"** **What was it?" I asked as we walked to what I assumed was the child's room.**

 **Isshin's face took one of pride.**

 **"** **Daddy."**

 **I chuckled remembering my own son's first word that was similar.**

 **Starkk and Ichigo would make good friends.**

 **And a possible alliance for the future if they became good friends while they grow up.**

 **After we took Ichigo to his room where one of his nannies waited to play with the child till he was tired and then take a nap to help him grow.**

 **We walked towards the king's private office to talk in privacy.**

 **"** **How is your second son?" I asked looking at the man.**

 **Before I came here I was blessed with another son the year before just shortly after Ichigo was born and another later on in the year. Now I was expecting another child.**

 **Grimmjow was born with a defect of bright blue hair whereas Ulquiorra was born with little to no pigment in his skin.**

 **Both were still healthy and perfect in my eyes and growing just as fast as their elder brother.**

 **Isshin sighed and rubbed his face.**

 **"** **I foresee a spoiled brat." Isshin shook his head and looked off to the side.**

 **"** **Masaki is constantly coddling the child, I love the boy as he is my son by none of my children will be favoured by me, I will love them all equally." I nodded my head, I too will love my children with the same amounts of love.**

 **"** **Hichigo was born with the same condition as Ulquiorra." Isshin said looking back to me. I cocked my head showing I was listening. We reached the office that was more a private library.**

 **"** **He has no pigment in his skin, it's as white as snow."**

 **I hummed as I watched Isshin sit in the chair opposite mine.**

 **"** **Yhwach came to see Ichigo again." Isshin said looking back to me, ah the king of Wandenreich was an intimidating man that always made you want to be on your guard. "He thinks I treat Ichigo the same way his mother does and for the life of me I couldn't say anything when he gazed at me with disappointment. Masaki just didn't seem to notice or ignored it." Isshin looked a little haggard meaning that the visit wasn't that long ago.**

 **"** **He does however seem to love Ichigo." A faint oddly relieved smile graced Isshin's face.**

 **Two years later the twins were born and in that time Nel was born.**

 **More years passed and with each visit I was surprised by how quickly the little boy was growing, he had a constant frown on his face as if something was bothering him. Then tragedy struck poor Ichigo.**

 **Barely a decade old and the poor child got pushed out a window by a childish bratty brother and in so loses an eye. I have never seen Yhwach so livid in my life, in that moment I understood why the country was feared. After that Ichigo was whisked away to a better life in my opinion. Isshin agreed with saddened eyes.**

 **Ichigo was taken away nearly a decade before he would have moved to Wandenreich.**

 **News of the prince then became little to nothing**

 **(End flashback)**

Now here I sat in my throne with a worried daughter looking at me with angst as I read a letter from Ulquiorra explain all that had happened to him as well as asking for Nel's presence.

I looked up at my daughter that was by all definitions a beautiful woman, why would the prince want her there?

"What is it father?" she asked stepping closer.

I handed her the letter not wanting to tell her when she could just read it herself, she was after all very smart. She and her brother Ulquiorra were far smarter than their other siblings, Starkk wasn't far behind but he wasn't the academic smart that these two possessed.

Nel's worried face turned to panic before it washed away with relief where after confusion overtook it.

"Maybe it's in regards to the treaty we wanted to start. As it stands here…. Prince Ichigo might be more open to an alliance than king Yhwach…" Nel hummed and looked up to me which was her way of asking if she could go. I nodded and watched as my only daughter walked off.

I would have loved it to marry her to Ichigo but Ichigo didn't even reply to those letters, however I am starting to believe that they never made it there.

The next day Nel hugged me and with her escort and the prince's letter attached to Ulquiorra's they made their way to the border where an extra escort was said to wait.

Another month passed before I got word from Nel, she had requested Harribel and her entourage. Confused but none the less I complied with the request. Harribel was after all one of our most powerful female warriors and as I took a guess it was for added protection as the war was rumoured to go from bad to worse with the death count rising by day.

The next day they were on their way with the horses sent with the letter. The massive breed was just the country they yield from.

Scary.

I sighed as I watched the leaves fall around me, the last of the brown leaves fell now leaving the trees bare and hollow looking. Winter time had settled upon Las Noches.

Another two months passed before I heard the news from a runner that prince Ichigo was expecting his first child. I was shocked till I got a letter from Ulquiorra. He couldn't tell me who was the mother for her and the child's safety but the next sentence shocked me to my core.

Grimmjow and Starkk were still fighting alongside Hichigo.

I had sent them a message a month ago to come home. They wouldn't disobey me. Someone was intercepting my messages.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hichigo's POV**

I looked blankly at the messenger.

"So you're gonna be an uncle." Grimmjow spoke from somewhere behind me.

I growled and smashed the plate in front of me with a fist. "Dammit!" I billowed and rose rome my seat to go to the wall but just as I was on my feet the warning horn rang through the air. Enemy forces were spotted coming this way. Shit.

The three of us ran to the wall facing the front of the fort and what we saw was something we were hoping to avoid. There in the far off distance was one hell of an army marching our way. We haven't been sitting on our asses by any means as we have been assembling many troops but oddly very little of Las Noches' platoons were to be found, it was as if they all went home or disappeared.

They almost blended in with the white background of the surrounding landscape.

What broke my heard though was who was leading the army. There in the front sitting on a horse of all black with a crescent moon on its forehead was Ichigo dressed in all white armour and cape. His hair was braided and thus too heavy to wave around in the gushing winds. Next to him was grandfather, king Yhwach.

Standing next to Ichigo was a brunette with bangs on either side of his face, on grandfather's side was a man I saw a few times but never got to know his name. He had long blonde hair with pale skin. The troops marched forward around them while they remained on a hill looking at the fort.

They were too far away to see their faces but I knew who they were. He armies marched forward with a steady well pace march that was so in sync that it was like a heavy heart beat that made the ground tremble. At first I thought that the whole army was just for us but some parts broke off and went different ways.

When the army was just a few meters away, out of our archers' aim they stopped all at once making the beat of walking men stop abruptly.

They all stood apart allowing the four men on horseback to ride to the front of the army.

I watched as Ichigo my own brother unsheathed his sword and raised it above his head with a straight arm. The archers behind him cocked their bows at the lift of an arm.

"Shit! Take cover!" Starkk yelled as he grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me away just as the singing of a storm of arrows flew into the air only to come down and kill almost every archer on the north wall.

It was then when all hell was let loose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Okay okay I know there are a LOT of blanks but that's what chapter 9 will be about.**

 **So**

 **Next chapter will be…**

 **Ulquiorra**

 **Nel**

 **Harribell**

 **And warning there will be fluff as Ulquiorra and Ichigo start to grow feelings!**


	9. Planning and un-expectancies

**So there is your next chapter to fill in some of those pesky blanks.**

 **Oh and well I hope it will be but there is a surprise in this one!**

 **Um again mistakes and all that will be fixed afterwards as best I can!**

 **Warning a long chapter!**

 **Also** **!WARNING!** **AN EXTREMLY ODD AND HIGHLY AWKWRAD HETROSEXUAL INTERCOURSE… THINGY!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 9: Planning and un-expectancies**

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

A week after I arrived in the winter wonderland of Wandenreich I discovered that prince Ichigo was cruel at times yet could be so sweet the next. In regards to the raised town Ichigo had been ruthless in his search for the men who were responsible. After some scouting and sneaking it was discovered that they went rouge.

This didn't even seem to change anything.

I was in the library where I was allowed when Ichigo found me. After two days of calling him prince he actually ordered me to just call him Ichigo. The warm fire was blazing as I sat on one of the arm chairs reading a book about their history.

"Good book?" The deep tone of Ichigo's voice came from behind me. I looked up to see Ichigo was behind me looking down at me. Looking down at the words I've been reading I nod my head. "Your country has a very interesting history, no one knew when you settled down here but what they did now was that they were outcasts of Seireitei and Las Noches. There was a large war but that was long ago…" I said and looked up when I heard Ichigo sit down; he was sprawling in his chair. Leaning back with his hair braid for the day while his chin rested on his fist where that arm was perched on the armrest of the arm chair.

"What's so interesting about that?" Ichigo asked not taking his lone eye from mine.

I gulped feeling my stomach flutter as if I had ingested a swarm of butterflies.

"Well… it shows that even though your predecessors were cast out no doubt to die they persevered in a country many find hard to live in and with wonders that you all actually love this place. You have found ways to survive the cold and harsh inhabitants of this place that isn't kind to anyone who sets foot on it. I just find your people's strength worthwhile to praise." I somehow kept my monotone pattern but it didn't seem to bother Ichigo as he slowly got a smirk on his face.

"Come, I want to show you something."

I rose and placed the book back where I got it, Ichigo waited by the door for me. Once out in the hallway we made our way to the front of the palace where Ichigo's horse was outside ready and waiting with a nervous stable boy was holding the beast of a horse's reins.

Zangetsu as I have heard his name was however as calm as a lake.

I was pulled slowly towards the massive horse. "Zangetsu is rather smart for a horse." Ichigo commented as he reached the front of the animal. I was now standing before the large animal with Ichigo's larger body behind me. I never felt so small in my life before. I felt the prince's gloved hands taking my gloveless hands in his larger one and guiding them up to the horse's nose where he gently placed them down on either side of the black head. The horse was watching me with curiosity.

"Pet him gently so he gets used to you." Ichigo whispered into my ear with his lips just gently brushing over the shell of my ear like a faint whisper of wind or the legs of a butterfly. I couldn't fully hold back the shiver that went down my spine.

Ichigo's hands were still over mine as he guided my hand to make smooth strokes down the animal's nose till Zangetsu pushed his nose into my hands. "Ah seems he has accepted you." There was a small tint in Ichigo's voice that sounded so happy about that. With that the prince twirled me around and handed me a clock of heavy wool. I slid it over my shoulders before I could however tie it shut the prince did it for me.

"I can tie it myself." I said a little annoyed.

Ichigo just smirked at me. "I know but you have to tie it a lot more securely when riding in these temperatures." Ichigo said before stepping back and holding out a hand for me beside the large animal. I looked at him confused.

He just gave me a soft smile that held no taunting nature in them.

"We are going riding however where I want to take you is for an experienced rider of this terrain." I nodded believing the man fully. Wandenreich had a tricky terrain. I was hefted by Ichigo so I was in the saddle of the horse where after Ichigo got on with help from a stable boy. Once mounted and ready the prince pulled up my cloak's hood as well as his.

"Don't want to get caught by the people." He said when I looked back. Zangetsu was lightly kicked on his hind legs. Zangetsu was very agile I soon discovered when we came out of the city by one of its secret passages that only Ichigo and the king knew so throughout the entire time Ichigo's large hand was covering my eyes. The heat made me feel comfortable and safe oddly even though I couldn't see.

Once the chilly wind hit the lower part of my face was my eyesight returned to me. It was heavily lined with trees so it wasn't a much walked path.

Zangetsu easily walked the ground littered with dead leaves and mangled roots of trees that broke through the ground. Ichigo was calmly riding the horse while his arms were wrapped around my waist so he could reach the reins. "Why am I in front of you and not behind?" I asked looking to the side to see the side with the remaining eye.

Ichigo looked into my eyes before looking up. "You wouldn't be able to see what I want to show you properly if you are behind me." He explained. It made sense I guessed.

It was a few minutes of riding before the endless scenery of trees and more trees with the occasional buck or rabbit stopped when the trees stated to thin out. Soon the trees stopped and we reached what looked like cliff looking out on a large expanse of country that was less snowy than the one we were just in. I frowned as I looked down to see that it just seemed that way because the trees were back to the dark wood pine of before.

"This is the beginning of the road to the top of the mountain. See there we have to go down before we go up. It's made so that not many would be able to find it." Ichigo again whispered into my ear mostly due to the fact that we were sitting so closely no doubt.

It still didn't stop the shivers that went down my back.

"Cold?" Ichigo asked with a worried tint in his voice. Ichigo moved without waiting for my answer by pulling me flush into him where I felt the heat of his body travel through to me making me reluctantly relax, and I say reluctantly because it couldn't possibly mean anything more than an attempt to help me keep warm. After all I was a great hostage.

They did treat me well and my sister was on her way. It did take us longer to get here from Las Noches as the roads from there to here were far more dangerous.

Ichigo gently ushered Zangetsu forward to a barely seen pathway. After a mile or so the pathway got better and more visible.

It took us an hour to actually see the foot of the mountain again but this time it was far closer than I was than before. The giant rock formations loomed over us like giants themselves. Ichigo just pressed on going on as if nothing was wrong. What amazed me was that there was now a small footpath just big enough for the horse to travel. Another hour of riding had us quarter way up the mountain by twisting turns and sharp corners.

We took a break near a ledge looking over the kingdom from below. I was standing there watching as Ichigo tied Zangetsu's reins to a sturdy tree and come stand next to me overlooking the large view before us.

"My spies have told me that you act as if you are a hostage." Ichigo said not looking at me but a soft grip to my upper arm made it impossible to turn away. "Well…" I started but stopped when Ichigo turned to face me with a slightly annoyed look on his face but it was the annoyed look Grimmjow would give me when I was my introverted self.

"You are not a hostage. Your sister is coming here to work with you to form an alliance, however of your country regards their treaty with Seireitei too valuable you and your sister will be escorted back to the border and that will be that." Ichigo explained softly as he pulled me closer by my hands that were by now starting to turn a pale shade of blue. Ichigo's frown deepened when he saw this and looked into my eyes.

"Why haven't you complained yet? Or better yet asked for some… no I should have noticed sooner." As he spoke Ichigo took off his own gloves and before I could protest slid them over my own chilly hands. The instant warmth of them made me swallow my words but I was now worried for the prince's own hands.

"I'll be fine. I always have spares with me when riding." Ichigo said walking back to Zangetsu who had a satchel on the back of saddle. Ichigo opened the pack and got out a pair of riding gloves only n a white leather whereas the ones I wore were black. After he slipped them on he got out a bundle of cloth and brought I over to me. He then sat down on a log that was once a tree and patted the spot next to him.

I did so and watched as the prince undid the knot holding the cloth over the bundle. Once undone he clothe fell revealing a loaf of bread big enough for two and some apples, Ichigo broke the bread in half giving me the slightly bigger piece and an apple; we sat in silence as we ate and watched the clouds roll by dusting snow on the already white landscape.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked once I finished my apple. Ichigo who had long since finished before me and was looking at the land before him looked my way.

"Because I thought you might wanted to get out of the castle as see what this country has to offer that not a lot of people see." Ichigo explained while getting up and walking back to Zangetsu.

Not knowing what to say I stood and was again helped up the massive horse and we set off again but on a faster pace this time. Within an hour and a half we were between the two largest mountains where they started to merge with one another. Ichigo had slowed his horse down and got stiff.

"Don't move." He said in a deadly serious tone. I didn't move as I didn't know what was going on around us. I was surprised that Ichigo didn't have a miniature army following him. In a matter of a few seconds I was pushed forward and an arrow came whizzing past my head and I heard Ichigo grunt. Shock and horror passed through me when I felt his warmth leave my back.

I looked behind me to see Ichigo on the ground with an arrow sticking out from his shoulder, he was holding the area around it hissing softly as he got up with a stumble. There was an explosion of life afterwards as people wearing tan leather and animal furs. None of them were aiming a weapon at us but the one standing before the rest made me shiver in fear. He had long red hair and black markings all over his body. His deep red brown eyes were focused on Ichigo solely. He slowly came close till he was standing in front of Ichigo who was looking at him with a deep annoyed frown.

"I informed you I was coming up with someone." Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth. The other red head had the decency to look ashamed. A grumble left the man's throat straight and made a gesture towards me and Zangetsu. I was so in shock and unsure of what to do as well as unarmed that I didn't even move a muscle.

"Sorry, new hunter." The man's deep raspy voice nearly sounded like he growled the words. "Is companion unharmed?" he asked looking to me. I shook my head when Ichigo looked my way with a questioning look in his eye. With a slump Ichigo gripped the hand around the arrow and literally yanked it out with a loud growl of pain and snarl.

Even the tough looking red head's eye went wide. There was blood flowing down Ichigo's once white tunic and coat but that didn't seem to bother him.

Ichigo just walked forward and gripped Zangetsu's reins. The horse was very fidgety I think if I wasn't on his back he would have attacked the other around us. This was obviously a war horse as it didn't panic like ours did. The red head man yelled something in a weird language before the rest of the small band of people suddenly dashed off. He remained though staying by Ichigo's side.

"New hunter will be punished." The man said and looked to me, his eyes took me in before he looked back to Ichigo and grumbled in his native tongue that Ichigo for some reason followed. Ichigo glanced at me before nodding his head, the other red head looked to me before slamming his fist to his chest and bowing.

"Name is Renji, leader of tribe."

That sent my head spinning.

I glanced at Ichigo to see him smirking at me, a mischievous look in his eye.

"Not many are privy to this information, would I for instance give this information to a hostage?" he asked without waiting for an answer as he pulled Zangetsu forward making me jolt to life and grip the saddle. I looked down worried at Ichigo's shoulder that was steadily bleeding blood. Renji followed my gaze and saw the wound.

"Why did you pull arrow out?" he asked with a deep frown. Ichigo looked at him as if he was stupid. "Your arrows have a small dose of poison in them that slows its target down, the arrow was only in for a few seconds so I didn't get enough of the venom in." he said shrugging with his good shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" I asked getting the ability to speak again.

Ichigo looked to me had a guarded look on his face. "You might not be a hostage but you are a very important guest and if you got hurt under my watch your father will be very displeased and well… I didn't want to see you get hurt." He said the look in his eye softening.

Again my brain was befuddled by his words to the point where I actually showed how much his words shocked me with a slight widening of my eyes and mouth parting slightly. Ichigo just softly smirks at me before looking before him. the three of us go up the last part of the steep hill before the mountain suddenly went hollow like a valley in the middle of the two mountains. Inside the small valley was a village built of thick trees, rocks and leather along with skins of other animals. Renji led us to the second biggest tent like building and took the reins from Ichigo's hand. He tied them to the post in front of the building before ushering the prince inside past the flap that passed as a door. I slowly got off and looked around.

There were many smaller versions of the large tent like hut, the tops of the buildings were brown stretched leather that was span in large triangles where from those triangles made a cone like top for the roof. The rest was a ring made of chopped logs all stacked tightly against one another. I turned back to the large hut and lifted the flap just as Ichigo lost his shirt.

I stood stock still as the man who has been making my heart make odd intervals in its beat and my stomach feel like it was a garden in the middle of spring time with the butterflies. Ichigo was well built I knew that but I didn't know it was so well. Ichigo was growling lowly as what I could assume was a doctor tended to his wound. It was thankfully small and shallow having no heavy damage. The woman had long black hair tied in a braid over her chest.

She was gently dabbing the wound with some wet rags that smelled of herbs. Once she was done she stood and started to go through things around the hut. Ichigo saw me and beckoned me closer. I did and when I was close enough I was yanked down and forced to sit next to him as the woman returned. She gave me a smile before she opened a jar and dabbed a white smelly gloop onto the wound before she wrapped it tightly with clean cloth.

"This is the fable tribe?" I asked as Ichigo redressed in his shirt. He nodded as he gently ran his hand over his bandaged wound. "Yes, this wound will have me off the field for a month at least… two if my grandfather has a say…" Ichigo huffed before he rose.

I did the same as the other two joined Ichigo outside. I was then given a tour of the small village and all it had to offer. I was then told the tale of how Ichigo and Renji met. It was when Ichigo was younger and still learning the ways of the land when he got stuck in a snow storm and was near dead when the younger Renji had found him.

Renji then took in the prince who was on the verge of hypothermia, when Ichigo woke up Renji threatened him in his native tongue only to get a raised brow back from Ichigo who was clearly having a hard time understanding the red head.

Having seen he wasn't being understood Renji then took the time to actually teach Ichigo the basics of his native tongue where Ichigo did the same and soon they could understand one another rather well. The Renji went on explaining why the tribe had attacked the Wandenreich soldiers.

They simply got too close.

Therefore Ichigo decided to leave the tribe and their hunting grounds alone unless he needed their help which hasn't happened yet.

Renji and Ichigo did however grow a strong friendship based on friendly rivalry.

Now we were on our way back. Ichigo and I were given rather tasty food consisting of what was wild game roasted over an open fire with root vegetables that they cooked in water to make them softer. With stomachs full and Ichigo's shoulder tended to we set off.

The first half of the journey back was silent but as we reached the wooded part again Ichigo spoke.

"Do you see now that you are not a hostage?" he said looking down at me.

I nodded as the massive horse made it through the woods and back into clear part that faced the walls of Wandenreich.

I looked up at him wondering why I wasn't being blinded this time. Ichigo just looked down at me with a small smirk. "I have one more surprise." He said and tightened his hold on the reins and in so making his arms hold me in place at my sides. With a click of his tongue and kick to Zangetsu's hind quarters the beast of a horse whinnied and burst off into a gallop. I gasped as the wind blew past us as we rode alongside the wall before we reached the front of the city. The guards on the walls called down to the prince who smirked and waved. At this the large walls groaned open just enough to allow us though.

Once inside Ichigo used back roads and small passages while still riding Zangetsu. We reached the east side of the city's wall on the inside before we dismounted. Ichigo led both Zangetsu and me through a well hidden tunnel, it was covered in veins and roots with only a passage barely big enough for the horse that was hid at an angle was seen. Inside the wall of the city was not there but a dug out tunnel.

Ichigo looked behind him meeting my eyes with an excited glint in his eye.

Zangetsu was tied to a mangled root that was bigger than my wrist before my own wrist was gently grabbed and I was led deeper into the tunnel.

"This is a secret I want to show you. This isn't known by anyone but me as far as I know." Ichigo said as he led me deeper.

It was a shock to me that this was a personal secret that I was now being shown.

The tunnel went wider as we got deeper. Soon the tunnel turned into a large cavern and my breath was blown out of my lungs by the sheer beauty before me. Ichigo was smiling in a satisfied way and I could see why.

There was a small pool of water which wasn't the amazing part but it was the roof. In the middle of the room was a small hole allowing light inside while the light reflected off of so many dark green gems.

"What is this?" I asked wincing inwards at the husky tone of my voice. Ichigo chuckled and lead me deeper into the cavern. Standing next to the wall with large gems as big as my palm I watched as Ichigo ran his hand over the rough surface.

"It's an emerald mine that was once used but it was forgotten. I don't want it to be tarnished yet so I am withholding the information for now." Ichigo said as one of the smaller stones he has been fiddling with came loose.

The small gem was as big as a thumbnail. Ichigo nodded as he rubbed the dirt off the gem. It was so close to the surface that it was going to come off by itself in any case. Ichigo stood before me and with a small smile handed the small gem to me.

I couldn't hold back my shock as Ichigo took my hand with a gentle hold before placing his hand over mine with the gem between our hands. I was so shocked I took a small step back in surprise but that step was on a loose stone that tripped me backwards. I was suddenly grabbed and before I knew what was happening we were lying in the ground chest to chest with just a scant gap between our mouths as Ichigo's quick breath tickled my lips. I gulped before looking into Ichigo's eye.

Ichigo had a hard to read look in his eye as he looked down at me. I was suddenly rolled over onto my back with Ichigo above me. In a low soft almost purr like way Ichigo spoke into my ear making me shiver.

"I wonder why I am so attracted to you, when I see you in a room I want to go to you and push you against the wall and ravish you, make you totally and utterly mine." Ichigo leaned a bit back to look at my face, a gloved hand trailed down my cheek making me almost turn into the loving touch.

"Would that bother you?" Ichigo asked grabbing my chin in a light hold.

I could only shake my head slightly but that seemed more than enough for Ichigo who leaned down and gently meshed out lips. It was a gentle kiss with no harsh moves to get dominance.

It was over in a few moments but n my eyes it was the perfect first kiss.

Ichigo moved back before kissing the tip of my nose. I couldn't fight the blush that spread to my cheeks because of that move, it made Ichigo give a cheeky smile before he rose and helped me up along the way. He led us to the entrance of the cavern and boosted me up onto Zangetsu where he then led the horse back into the city.

Once inside the castle I was lead to the library again where we sat down in front of the fire.

"Ulquiorra…" Ichigo started still looking into the roaring fire. The day had gone dark by the time we left the cavern.

"Yes Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his head to look at me.

"Keep our relationship secret, I am not ashamed of us but I am scared that you will be harmed." Ichigo was deathly serious and I could see it. Remembering the conversation I overheard I had to ask. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

Ichigo sighed and stood holding his hand out for me.

I was lead then along the walls into a small forgotten hook of the palace. There in the dead end was a painting, not as big as the others but I knew it was of history as the frame was gold and large.

The painting was of the current king with a younger appearance sitting against a tree with a dark haired woman leaning back into him. the two were looking into each other's eyes with a loving look.

"My grandfather's beloved was killed in a raid." Ichigo said not taking his eye off the painting. I looked to the painting and my heart went out to the king. The look in the painting was a look only someone in love could wear.

"I don't want my beloved to suffer the same fate." Ichigo said softly. He turned to me however and gripped my shoulders gently. "You however aren't a weak skilled woman, you can protect yourself this I know. I have heard the rumours. I just want this war over with." He said softly as he stroked my cheek. I couldn't talk again as this man was an expert at stealing my ability to speak. I nodded my head. Ichigo smiled and kissed me gently on the mouth again.

We separated at the same time. Ichigo gave another small smile before he led me to the dining room for dinner when bell rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Nel's POV**

I was shocked at the country, I looked around me. Just when we set foot on the boarder of Wandenreich our escort was there waiting for us. Now on our way after the very very long journey… damn protective guards… it took us nearly a month!

I sighed when the city was finally in few. It was far bigger than I imagined it. Prettier as well.

In an hour or so we reached the main gates that were open upon our arrival. I was amazed by the inside of the city. It was so clean and busy with buzzing people getting their daily jobs done with smiles and good humoured jokes here and there. Some even stopped and waved at me.

When we reached the city square I squealed when I saw my brother perfectly fine.

Next to Ulquiorra was prince Ichigo. Both were clad in finery but prince Ichigo's arm was in a sling and he had a very annoyed looking brunette next to him. I was utterly shocked that prince Ichigo sustained an injury. One that needed his arm to be in a sling apparently.

Once I got to them I dismounted. Not being able to hold it in I squealed and ran to my brother to glomp him in a hug. He gave a small groan telling me that I had hugged him long enough. I released him and turned to the prince who was smirking at the scene. He was very handsome, that I noticed immediately. That lone brown eye was looking down at us with some sort of mischief that oddly suited the prince.

"Come let us go." The man beside the prince spoke.

Prince Ichigo snorted and glanced at the man beside him. "Yes yes after all I 'need' rest." The prince said and turned around looking behind him at my brother before walking off. I looked to see my brother looking after the prince as we walked. A soldier had taken my horse's reins and was leading it towards the castle.

I looked around excited to finally be in Wandenreich. It was so much better than I thought it would have been!

The castle was a bit of a let down inside, it was so bare of any decoration.

Oh well.

I was led to the throne were king Yhwach was sitting leaning a little back with his legs spread out before him, even with the slight slouch in his posture the man was intimidating.

"Grandfather, princess Nel has arrived." Prince Ichigo drawled out as he made his way up the three small steps that made the throne's platform. The king made a humming noise.

"So Las Noches wants an alliance?" the king asked and I went into diplomat mode.

I nodded. "My father had wanted to make an alliance for a long while now, before prince Ichigo's birth in fact. His only loyalties in Seireitei is the old king and current king and nothing else. My brothers have a friendship with… Hichigo." Nel said the name with a grimace knowing full well that the option of marrying that beast was still on the tables.

Prince Ichigo snorted as he shook his head.

"However… my father has told them that he would give up his alliance with Seireitei anytime if it would get an alliance with Wandenreich." This got an eyebrow raise from both the king and the prince who shared a quick glance.

"Huh, who would have thought." The prince hummed.

The king the motioned a pretty blonde man closer where after he whispered to the man. Ichigo stood still not taking his eye off me, it wasn't a sexual look at all. Purely curious.

After the king was done I was shown to my room after being told negotiations would start at dinner. A pretty servant girl showed me along the winding hallways to my room. It would be easy to get back to the main room as this palace wasn't our castle.

On my way back I hear my brother's voice, feeling the need to catch up I followed after the voice but slowed down once I heard the prince's low voice.

"Are you sure?" prince Ichigo asked. I peaked over the edge of the hallway and saw that the two men were standing a little too close for just a casual conversation. Ulquiorra nodded not looking away from the prince's face. The prince then gave a small smile and raised his hand to run his fingers down the side of my brother's face.

"I want to tell my sister." _'Eh?'_

"Mmmm… if you're sure then I'm fine with it." Prince Ichigo said still liking at my brother's face. Ulquiorra took a step closer making them almost chest to chest but it also showed how much my brother had to look up at the prince. Ulquiorra placed a hand on the prince's chest.

"She would have found out on her own if we didn't tell her." Prince Ichigo chuckled at this.

"Yes never underestimate a woman, they aren't as sweet as people think." With the prince Ichigo leaned down and actually kissed my brother on the mouth. It was so cute I had to fight not to squeal.

Once they separated prince Ichigo looked my way with a faint smirk on his face. With a kiss to the tip of Ulquiorra's nose Ichigo turned and walked off while my brother stayed behind. "Nel?"

I made an eep noise and scurried over with a small grin on my face. "So you and the prince huh?" a faint blush crept on Ulquiorra's cheeks but due to his lack of pigment it showed rather obviously. All I got was a nod. I didn't mind I could see my brother was shy about it.

"I'm happy for you, so what is he like?" I asked excitedly. Ulquiorra tilted his head in thought. "At first he scared me, this was before I actually met him… after the incident I was pleasantly surprised to find he was a nice man, he can be harsh… intimidating so but he knows compassion too. He has a mischievous side as well as he likes to sneak off at random intervals."

I was surprised as well, this man who was feared was rather… odd but sounded like he was fun to be around.

"However I would never want to get in a fight with him. He earned his reputation." Ulquiorra said shivering slightly.

"How did he get injured?" I asked unable to resist.

"An arrow to the shoulder. It was a dull arrow luckily so it didn't do too much damage but it was when he did one of his disappearing acts so Uryuu his personal guard and cousin wasn't very happy with him when he came back." As we walked I noticed that my brother seemed to know where he was going and seemed at ease in the large castle.

Ulquiorra then showed me all around where I was allowed and where I wasn't. When I asked him how he knew he told me he got the same tour from the prince and asked if he could show me around.

After this it was about dinner time. We walked to the dinner table to see King Yhwach and the pretty blonde man already seated. The blonde gave us a small smile and gestured to the other end of the table. Ulquiorra took the right side where I took the left. After a few minutes prince Ichigo came in with a huff. He looked slightly annoyed as he nearly fell into his chair. The king just raised an eyebrow, prince Ichigo seemed to understand the look.

"Luppi." Was all the prince said. The king frowned.

"Does he know?"

"He does now."

The king nodded and looked down at the plate that was placed before him. Before me was a plate with cooked meat that smelled heavenly with small potatoes with some of green vegetables. It looked like little trees. I giggled at the small trees and saw that I was being stared at. Prince Ichigo was smirking at me while I could see Ulquiorra wanted to crack a smirk as well. The king and his companion both had eyebrows raised at me.

I pointed at the small trees. "They look like small trees…" I said in a soft tone. The two older men's eyes showed that they caught on and the blonde man gave a small smirk while I think the king might have done so as well… was hard to say.

We ate in silence after that but I could see something was on prince Ichigo's mind.

I wasn't the only one who saw this.

"Something on your mind my lord?" the blonde man said putting his eating utensils down. Ichigo was playing around with his food having removed the sling to eat refusing that anyone cut his food for him. "Mmmm you could say so." He drawled out not looking up from his plate.

"Oh do share." The king drawled back putting his knife and fork down as well. Prince Ichigo looked up with a bored look on his face. "I've been thinking…" he paused for a second or two seeming to think of his words. "I want to sire an heir." The room was deathly quiet, the guards who were at the doorway actually reacted visibly; their eyes going wide but inside was joy.

A baby?

I looked at Ulquiorra to see if this news was bad for him but he merely look curious. "You found a mother?" he asked but Ichigo shook his head.

A heavy frown marred his face as he sat forward to rest his chin on his fist.

"I don't want a noble woman she would no doubt claim that she be my wife before she gives me a child and I refuse that option in every sense of the word no. I want a strong woman who will give me a strong child but I really don't want to touch one of our own soldiers…"

An idea suddenly popped into my head. "Um…" I said gaining the attention of the room, I shifted in my seat.

"There is a woman who loves on the boarder of my country. She's the lone survivor of her tribe's massacre and well she's very powerful… she also wants to get out of Las Noches due to the men who are after her and her charges… you see she… um… she's like you…" I said hoping the prince would catch my meaning, a thoughtful look passed over his face.

"So she won't demand marriage… would she raise the child here?" He asked making my eyes go wide.

"You want her to raise it?" The prince sighed and looked down at his plate. "A child needs a mother's love."

I nodded agreeing fully. "I believe she would love to help raise it." Prince Ichigo smiled and nodded. "I would like to meet her, she can bring her charges as well." With that the prince rose from his head and walked off having finished most of his food.

I smiled and asked the blonde man who introduced himself as Haschwalth if I could borrow a messenger. I was told that one in the morning would take my message. I smile and thanked both the king and his companion. Ulquiorra and I then walked back to my room but before we reached it we passed Ichigo's room.

We paused in out steps when we heard a conversation going on.

"But please!" I high pitched male voice pleaded. We could hear prince Ichigo sigh. "Luppi I warned you that when I find someone our arrangement will end. We never had sex before, why are you so hung up about this?" Prince Ichigo sounded rather annoyed. I looked to my side to see Ulquiorra with a confused frown on his face.

"But I am so close to being sure I am clean! Didn't you say that you would take me when that happens?" The voice sounded desperate and needy.

A low growl filled the air. "No Luppi I never said that. I said that the one I plan to spend my remaining days with will be the one I'll take. Luppi I saved you from that whore house not to have sex with you but because you were being raped and beaten almost daily. I wanted your suffering to end. I achieved that and I want you to be happy but with someone else. I have found a person I happen to like very much so please follow the rest's example and move on with your life and get a lover you can call your own. Now please I need to rest." With that a door closed and a soft sob was heard before the soft pitter patter of feet running down the hallway was heard.

We heard a tsk behind us and looked behind us to see the brunette from before with a frown on his face, the frown wasn't directed towards us though. "Prince Ichigo did warn Luppi."

"Who's Luppi? What's going on?" I asked looking to my brother to see he seemed to know what was going on. "Luppi is one of the individuals that is part of Ichigo's harem however all those in his harem were saved from a life left unrepeated with words. They all were given blessing to find life and love by Ichigo, Luppi however seemed to be addicted to any form of sex and attached himself onto Ichigo. Ichigo who at the time didn't have any significant other and bodily needs allowed Luppi to tend to him orally but as time passed on the once sex slave had grown attached to Ichigo and now he has become addicted and dependant on the man, now he is obsessed with Ichigo and I think Ichigo has seen so now. I just wonder how he will handle this." the brunette spoke never taking his blue eyes from mine.

I nodded understanding the situation better now. Ulquiorra sighed and rubbed his neck. I saw the smidge of worry in those eyes. "Is he pretty?" I asked the brunette. The brunette tilted his head and looked back to my brother a small frown of concentration and consideration passed over his sharp features.

"He is in a feminine sense but that never appealed to Ichigo." The man looked back to me before bowing. "Greetings your highness, my name is Uryuu and I am prince Ichigo's personal guard." I nodded and smiled back.

The brunette greeted us and walked to prince Ichigo's door where he knocked a few times and entered. Both my brother and I resumed our way back to our rooms. "I don't think you have to worry brother." I said "How so?" he asked looking up at me slightly.

I giggled and smiled imp like. "Prince Ichigo seems to like you a lot so don't worry your pretty little head." I said and danced off when we reached my brother's room. I looked back to see my brother's shocked face. I laughed all the way to my room.

The next day I sent a messenger with a map and all to deliver the message. Prince Ichigo the added that it must be done with haste. I looked to the prince in confusion.

"My idiotic brother has taken a fort. There is a rouge Seireitei platoon out there that raised an entire village filled with unarmed abuse victims that needs to be held accounted for so I have much to do."

I nodded and watched as the man stalked off suddenly looking very intimidating with a sling and all.

Three six days later Harribel arrived with her three charges in tow. Prince Ichigo wasn't there as he was well enough to go out and hunt for the rouge unit. Harribel was a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and evergreen eyes like when one holds a leave against the sun. she was around my height and was in all sense of the word my best friend.

Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-sun were behind her looking on in what was almost childlike awe. I giggled gaining their attention. I waved them closer and without a word lead them to the library were Ulquiorra was waiting for us.

Once there I greeted them with hugs and smiled while Ulquiorra just waved and nodded.

"What is this about?" Harribel asked with her husky voice. I then started to explain it all to her.

"So you see a few nights ago prince Ichigo said he wants to sire an heir but he doesn't want to marry the woman as he prefers men, in fact he and Ulquiorra are courting… he sent the messenger bird a few days ago. But anyway I thought of you because you want out of Las Noches and if you agree Prince Ichigo will let you stay and even raise the child with him if you want to." I explained with a large smile on my face. I knew Harribel wanted a child of her own but the way they lived wasn't ideal and if she agreed to this she would be in a safe country and have the chance to have the child she always wanted.

Harribel who's lower face was hidden by a white scarf still managed to look shocked as her eyes gave it all away.

The three women behind her made the first noise. "Wha?" Apacci said with a confused look on her face. Sung-sun looked rather happy as she probably knew too how badly Harribel wanted a child. Mila Rose made a bark like noise to show she wasn't happy.

"No way will we allow a man to touch Harribel!" she said stomping her foot. That seemed to get Harribel out of her inner thoughts. She looked to my brother.

"You are fine with this?" Ulquiorra looked to the other green eyes human. He was taking in the woman he had met a few times. Harribel was blessed in the breast area and had deeply tanned skin. Her hair was short but she had three longer pieces around the nape of her head that hung well past her shoulder blades. She was a powerful woman and rather beautiful.

"You and Ichigo would make a fine heir." My brother said and in so gave his blessing that he didn't mind them but I could see he wasn't so comfortable with the making of the heir but I don't think they would have full blown sex…

Oh well.

"I come from a very fertile line of women." Harribel said but before anyone could say anything a familiar voice spoke from the doorway.

"That is good to know, the quicker it happens the better for both our parts." We all looked to see Prince Ichigo leaning against the door. I had to admit this was my first time seeing prince Ichigo in his armour but damn the man was an impressive sight. The white armour with the white clock behind him as well as the sword at his hip and bow over his chest was more than intimidating.

Harribel moved to stand before the man and bowed. Prince Ichigo took in his stride and bowed back just not as low.

"Do you want to think more about the offer or…" The prince left the question open for the woman to answer. Harribel scratched her nose before answering. "It is a good deal and I have no reason to decline." I head Mila Rose start a tantrum but Sung-sun shut her up swiftly by saying that it was Harribel's place to decide.

It was then decided that the four women would get a suit that consisted of many connected rooms for their new home as Harribel said that she wouldn't want the child to be away from either parent.

The next few days were spend with prince Ichigo and Harribel getting to know one another, it seemed that they agreed on ways of bringing up a child. Ichigo explained the customs of Wandenreich and its royalty. It seemed to make Harribel at ease when she heard that the prince or princess of the country were like gems to them as they were the future of the country where the king was the soul of the country so to speak.

It was decided how they would impregnate Harribel but that was talked in private and not even my brother knew as prince Ichigo said it was so for Harribel's privacy which we both understood and honoured.

Harribel even promised Ulquiorra that they would touch as little as possible. That seemed to make my brother feel better about his all as his and prince Ichigo's relationship was moving swimmingly.

Soon they day of the impregnation fell upon us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Harribel's POV**

I was nervous as I sat on the bed of one of the guest rooms no one uses. I only had a nightgown on, more acceptable clothing were given to us now that we were welcomed to call Wandenreich home.

It was a beautiful place and I couldn't believe even now what luck had fallen on my path. I had always wanted a child but I never wanted a man. I was more interested in women. Now here comes a prince of all things and wants me to sire him a heir and even stay and raise the child.

This was too good to be true but I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

The door opened to show Ichigo as he nearly ordered me to call him walked in only wearing a robe and sleeping breeches. His long hair floated behind him clearly just so well cared for. I had to wonder if the child would have my hair or his.

The man smiled at me in a reassuring manner. He was an amazing man I had to admit. He was hard but could be soft. I could see he was already aroused and couldn't help but stare. "Are you a virgin?" he asked me to where I nodded. "So am I." He said and shrugged off his robe. I saw the wound that just got its stitches removed the day before. The man was out on the field with barely healed wounds like it was nothing.

Again this man was just amazing and he would make a fine king. We had discussed that Ichigo would arouse himself to full mast and near ready to go before coming to me. I reassured him that I didn't need pleasure out of this as a woman didn't have to climax to get pregnant.

I leaned back in the bed lifting then hem of my nightgown just enough to show my neither regions, yet Ichigo didn't even glance at me like I was lower than him. "You can still back out if you want to." Ichigo said as he undid his laces to his pants. He kept eye contact with me as he lowered his pants.

Not being able to help myself I glanced down and couldn't help my eyes go wide. The man was… impressive…

"Ulquiorra is a lucky man." I said getting a chuckle from the man. He was stroking himself while he stood between my two legs. "I am the lucky one." He said with a shack of the head. I tilted my head as I shifted on the bed to be closer to the edge. The bed was high and I was nearly even with his groin.

"He did once throw a fit of tantrum about this whole thing, I could see he wasn't comfortable about it but he understood my need for a child and in a way this will be his child as well." He said as his voice got huskier as he spoke. He groaned a few times as he lifted my one leg over his hip.

"I am sorry but this might hurt." He said and without another word sheathed himself fully breaking my hymen and in so entered my womb in one strike as well as orgasm into me with a grunt. He quickly withdrew when the last spurt of semen entered me. He looked down at his softening member to see a small trace of blood that showed my maiden hood was now lost.

"Well it is done, hopefully we won't have to do this again. When is your cycle due?" he asked using a cloth that was hanging off the ridge of a basin filled with low warm water for this reason. He cleaned himself up before throwing the cloth into the fire and handed me the other cloth that he made damp before.

"In two weeks." I said knowing the chances of me conceiving his child were high." Ichigo nodded and patted my shoulder hand gave me a thankful smile. "Thank you again for agreeing you will make a fine mother." With that he dressed and walked out the room with a soft goodnight by the door. I sighed and rubbed my stomach with hopes of a child being seeded inside me.

I climbed into the bed I was given for the night.

The next few days would be interesting.

I was right as the next day Mila Rose was glaring at Ichigo who just raised an eyebrow before telling her to get over herself and move one. Mila Rose was smart enough to not attack Ichigo as it would have turned out rather badly for her.

Ichigo was then gone again in the hunt for the rouge unit, while he was gone I one day looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't a vain woman but I knew I was generous in the breast department but this one day as I was looking for a possible sign I saw something.

My breasts looked fuller and heavier. I decided to keep this to myself for now. No need to get excited yet somehow I knew somewhere deep inside me that I was with child.

A week went by and when I was due to my menstrual cycle I was late, so late it never happened three days afterwards and even after that. Another week after that and I never got my cycle much to the happiness of Nel and oddly enough her brother when I asked him in private he said that Ichigo had told him how badly he wanted a son or daughter so he could give the child a better child hood he had in the beginning. Also Ichigo told him that in a sense it was his child as well.

After that he and I got closer. Sung-sun was over the moon when she heard I didn't get my monthly cycle and asked if she could be a nanny. I told her I would love it if she would as she out of the three was the most motherly one.

It was then when Ichigo came back literally dragging the men by horse into the city, the rogue unit men were dragged by their hands or feet. The city cheered when they swathe men responsible for killing innocent men and women who went thought too much already. They were dragged into the gallows where everyone followed us included; us being me my three charges, Nel, Ulquiorra, Haschwalth, Uryuu and Orihime who I just met.

It was where we were when Ichigo came in. I was getting a dress made by Orihime. The woman has given me one look before pleading to be a model for her to make dresses. I agreed having nothing else to do. It was fun till the gates groaned open allowing Ichigo and his personal mini army to enter with their prisoners at their heels dragged down the white stones with bloody streaks left behind. The king was called and as the men were all tied to the execution poles he arrived looking pleased with the picture.

Ichigo was standing before the whimpering men as they were tied to the posts.

I looked to Ulquiorra to see his eyes were fixated on Ichigo and I understood why. The man was covered in blood and it was hard to see if he was injured or just covered in it. He was walking fine and acting fine but we all by now knew that the man was good at hiding pain.

Once half of the city was gathered and the king had us all stand near him where the royalty would sit at a raised platform surrounded by guards did the 'trail' start.

Ichigo had unsheathed his sword and in doing so silenced the entire crowd. He walked before the men back and forth raising a head here and there with the point of his sword. The bound men looked utterly terrified and I didn't blame them, covered in blood only made Ichigo look more intimidating.

Once before the first man Ichigo turned to face the crowd.

"People I give you the men responsible for the Meadow's creek massacre. These men are responsible for destroying the haven made for people who have suffered at the hands of others, they were unarmed and had nothing of worth. They didn't just kill he innocent souls but raped them as well." Gasps filed the air as my own air filled lungs gasped. I was told by Haschwalth about what happened one time in dinner when we were invited.

Ichigo's eye turned murderous.

"But those souls shall have redemption that they deserve." Ichigo moved swiftly and in one swipe the first man's pants were cut in the front as well as the man's genitals.

"These men shall be castrated and the decapitated!" Ichigo roared out as the crowd cheered loudly. Soldiers came forth and undid the rest of the men's pants before they all were castrated in public view. Mothers had ushered their children away and those with weak stomachs and weakness for blood had enough time to flee the scene before the gruesome scene took place.

Ichigo watched with disinterest as the men screamed as their balls were cut off with hot blades. Once that was done with some men dying along the way their pants were roughly yanked up and fastened.

They were then one by one led to the guillotine.

Once all the men were headless even the already dead ones were they all wrapped up and dragged away for whatever reason. The look in Ichigo's eye told me that he wasn't done yet. When the last body was dragged away did the crowd leave.

The king who was sitting in his large wooden chair rose while clapping his hands with a large smirk on his face clear to us all. "Well done, well done." Ichigo gave a small smirk. "Vengeance is sweet when these men were found raping another." Ichigo said growling his words.

The king's face took a serious look.

"Are they saveable?"

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Yes he is, I sent him ahead. He would be treated by now." Ichigo said looking far away.

"Does he have a name?" King Yhwach asked stepping to his heir while the blood was being washed away. Again Ichigo nodded. "His name is Hanataro Yamada. Age sixteen." I saw the king close his eyes and frown. "He was busy being raped when we found the men." Ichigo said in a monotone voice but somehow I knew that rape was a horrible thing to see for anyone with a heart.

I stepped forward in hopes of giving the prince something to smile about. Ichigo looked at me with a curious look in his eye.

"I'm late. So late that I missed my cycle." I said and watched along with the rest as a rush of emotions rushed over the striking face. First was confusion then came shock where after pure happiness claimed its spot.

"Are you positive?" he asked seemingly not wanting to get his hopes up." I nodded. "My breasts have become fuller and heavier which is a sign, missing a cycle is rare for me and I have a feeling that I am indeed with child." Ichigo walked over to me before hugging me gently and there after hugging Ulquiorra only a lot harder and more intimate.

"Should we tell?" Uryuu asked with a faint smile on his lips while Orihime was babbling about all the clothes she could make for the babe. Ichigo looked thoughtful.

"Tell them my heir is on the way but not who, I don't want to put Harribel or the child in danger." With that a crier was sent out with the good news. Soon it would be spread all over.

Another month passed and Ichigo and Ulquiorra's relationship only seemed to grow stronger as they spent time together where they could. A large army was being massed but as of the small parts that I have heard the army wouldn't stay whole as too many troops would be a liability.

Soon more time passed and the army was trained and the whole city even with the happy news of Ichigo's child on the way was nervous as not only Ichigo but the king as well would ride out into war.

The day of the march we all stood in the top of the tower of the palace and watched as the prince gave Ulquiorra a long and slow kiss good-bye. Words were exchanged and a small kiss to the nose was given, Ichigo mounted Zangetsu and rode to stand beside his grandfather.

With the leaders at the front the army made its way into the distance easily blending in with the surrounding area as they all wore white. It was nearly an hour before we lost sight of them.

I couldn't help but feel like something bad would happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **So just want you all to know that I have a fear of being pregnant so yeah… not going to write much ABOUT THAT….**

 **I am so sorry for the weird thing between Ichigo and Harribel but it had to happen!**

 **Also major war scene next so yeah it will be bloody and people will get hurt and possibly die… it will be broken up into three parts with the first part will be:**

 **Nameless soldier of Seireitei**

 **Nameless Archer of Wandenreich**

 **King Yhwach**

 **PART 2**

 **Grimmjow**

 **Hichigo**

 **Uryuu**

 **PART 3**

 **Third person view as it will be chapter 12 and thus a very important chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	10. War Part 1

**Thank you all for your reviews means a heck of a lot!**

 **Anyway**

 **Here is chapter 10!**

 **POV's:**

 **Unnamed Seireitei soldier**

 **Unnamed Wandenreich archer**

 **Yhwach**

 **This one might be a bit on the short side… soorrrryyyyy**

"Talking"

 _'_ _Thinking'_

 _Sounds_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 10: War part 1**

 **Unnamed solder of Seireitei's POV**

We were going to die.

I knew this as I stood with my fellow soldiers facing the mighty army before us. Prince Ichigo was holding his sword in the air. With one swift move the man brought his arm down and behind him a volley of arrows spewed into the sky before falling down with such great speeds that all we soldiers could do was watch as the archers on the wall and those still behind the walls get killed so easily. These people had very strong bows if they could shoot that far and again my fellow soldiers and I have witnessed why Wandenreich is undefeated **.**

After the arrows stopped falling did the Wandenreich soldiers move. The front line had heavy shields on as they steadily moved before the four men on horseback. King Yhwach suddenly raised his arm and brought it down swiftly. At first nothing happened but after a second or two a lone arrow that was on fire sore into the sky too high to actually hit us when it came down but what came after was worse than any arrow.

There was a loud groan of wood before a whip sound was heard. The next few moments were in slow motion as a large boulder came hurdling into the air straight for the walls. It hit its mark with devastating results. The entire section of the wall tumbled down making enough space to get through but that wasn't all.

A second boulder was fired and this one hit the weakened metal gates slamming them onto the ground with a deafening bang. We all looked back to the army before us. Without any sort of warning the front line moved in a steady pace with the rest of the army following without the four men on horseback and the troops on horses as well.

All the foot soldiers started to run with battle cries filling the air as they charged us. Getting into position I was glad I wasn't in the front line.

Front line meant death most of the times.

With a clash of metal, screams of dying men who weren't lucky enough to see that the men behind those who had shields hand spears at the ready and once they were close enough pushed the spears though the gaps impaling many of our own men. We instantly lost over forty men in that one move.

The men with the shields dropped them while some even threw the shields at our forces, I even saw one man hitting one of our own with the heavy shield over the head. They then wielded their swords and the real fight began. I fought hard and desperate but these men were highly trained. Not the men who were here before.

I swirled around when I heard a bigger commotion somewhere ahead of me. I gasped when I saw it. The four men that were on horses were now in the fray killing men with startling ease. What got my attention was prince Ichigo. For man who lost his eye he was fighting with no problems what so ever.

But because I was so distracted I missed the brunette that was beside him coming my way.

And in and in an instant my life was over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Archer of Wandenreich's POV**

I lowered my bow just as the last arrow landed. We all stood motionless as we waited for our next order. Our king raised his arm and that was my signal. I looked to my left to where a torch was standing already lit. I moved my arrow over the flame and watched as the oiled tip caught fire and strung the string back once the arrow was locked in place.

Looking up I aimed too high on purpose so it would fly high into the air so it could be seen from a distance.

In just a few seconds the two catapults that were a distance away from us let fly of the large boulders, the metal groaned as the wooden contraption hurled the large rocks into the air only to smash into the wall and metal gate of the once mighty fort.

The front line then positioned them at the ready and marched forward before charging with the other foot soldiers close behind. In what was probably one of the smartest moves the line behind the front moved their spears into position at the gaps between the shields. When the two lines came close enough the spears were thrust forward and into many unsuspecting Seireitei soldiers.

After that the real fight started as they unsheathed their swords and began fighting. Prince Ichigo looked to his grandfather our king with a frown.

"I can't help but feel something bad is going to happen." The king looked to his heir with a small frown. "Then we shall fight fate and make it bend our way as we always have." This seemed to be the right thing to say as a look of determination fixed itself into the lone brown eye.

"We ride." The prince said his voice deep with authority.

With a nod from both lord Haschwalth and Uryuu they unsheathed their blades while the two royals did the same. With a nod the king made his horse move forward in a gallop. The three men beside him did the same.

Once they reached the battlefield they dismounted and like they were taught the horses whinnied and ran back to a safe distance. I watched as the prince stabbed a man in the chest without any effort and went on to eliminate more opposition. The king was doing a marvellous job himself slicing through the soldiers as if they were butter.

I looked up the walls that were left standing. I raised my hand and moved my fist forward. This was the sign to move and secure the walls. We moved to the south side wall and got out our ropes with hooks. It didn't take long for us to get to the top. The wall next to the gate is broken down and impassable. We could however secure the walls inside and that is what we did after we killed the remaining archers on the walls.

However just as we secured the wall the man next to me was shot in the head. I looked up to see the prince of Las Noches, the eldest wielding a bow and looking down at us from the top of the fort's main building which was a story higher than the walls.

I knew then when I saw more archers beside him wielding green under their armour plates that these were Las Noches archers who were rather good. They also outnumbered us.

We were finished but we completed our task. We will die with honour.

One by one we stood straight and held out fists over our hearts. The look on the crown prince's face was rather priceless. His eyes went wide and he made a move to stop his men but it was too late. The arrows' slinging though the air was the last thing I would hear in this life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yhwach's POV**

The march to the fort was a while, I looked to my heir and grandson.

Ichigo had graced me with many fine ideas for the war. The one where the men behind the front line would wield spears was rather genius.

Now looking at him there was a faint change.

One I knew all too well.

There was love in my grandson's future. They didn't love each other now but I could see them doing so in the future and with my great grandchild on the way more love will fill this young man's life.

I nodded to myself knowing all was well and we would win this war soon enough. We reached the once forgotten fort were men who have abandoned their country in a time of need were sent once caught. If they could survive there for a year they would be released but now they don't have that chance anymore. It had been stripped of them all because of a bratty child who couldn't accept that his big brother wanted nothing to do with him and was happy somewhere else.

We reached the fort and with dull amusement I watched as the plan Ichigo hatched work like a charm. After that we sped off into the fray with words of encouragement from me to my grandson. The fight was glorious. It had been a while since I was in a proper battle.

With the chaos going on all around me I was still able to keep an eye on Ichigo who I haven't seen fight truly up until now.

He was all I could have hoped he would become.

With grace he slew men as if they were mere training dummies. With precise strikes he took down men who where nearly surrounding him with the intent to injure no doubt.

I nearly shivered in excitement when he decapitated a man with a strong swipe of his sword. He huffed and swiped his sword though the air dislodging most of the blood. There was a while yell of glee before a man with blue hair came running for Ichigo who stood at the ready.

I was the distracted by the forces around me.

I could however make out some bits of their conversation.

"Give me… _Clang_ … back my… _clang grind_ … brother!"

Ichigo huffed as he blocked each and every strike.

"Your… _Clank clang…_ brother is… _Clang…_ safe!" Ichigo yelled before he went on the attack.

"I found your brother… _grind clank clang_ … when I was after slavers. I took… _clank clank clang…_ him back to Wandenreich to recuperate! Your father _… grind clang…_ sent you sister over to talk about negotiations for an alliance so STAND DOWN!"

I looked over just in time to see prince Grimmjow's sword go flying as he was disarmed. He was breathing heavily but his eyes were large as he looked at Ichigo.

Looking around I saw that we were a bit end away from the battle zone and walked over. Grimmjow stiffened when I stood next to Ichigo. "You should most likely tell them." I said patting his shoulder. I saw Ichigo nod before giving a hand to the price to help him up.

"I am courting your brother." Ichigo said looking right into Grimmjow's blue hues with a look that screamed that he dared Grimmjow to say something. Grimmjow's eyes did however go wide, he looked at Ichigo with an awe-inspired look.

"You got my brother to open up to you?" he asked in amazement. Ichigo nodded once and looked to the side just as Wandenreich archers were shot down by my brother's archery team. A faint frown formed on Ichigo's face.

He tsked and walked off with his sword held tight. I grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder as he made to go after Ichigo. "Don't." I said and watched as the blue haired man look worryingly at his older brother. "He won't go after your brother. He's after his own. Now listen well to me here." I said making him look to me. Those blue eyes hardened but he nodded.

"Your brother is safe, your sister is safe. King Aizen has informed me that he has sent you letters to draw back with all Las Noches forces but he thinks they may have been intercepted." I watched as the young man's face for white with shock.

"What?"

"You were called back two months ago a month before that."

Again the young prince looked like he was about to faint.

"But who?" he asked more to himself as he was looking at the ground thing probably.

"I wouldn't know but I need you to fall back with your brother and forces. Your father wants you both either in Wandenreich or back home." I said watching as a determined look flashed over his face and he nodded. he bowed before he ran for his sword and back to the fort where he dodged attacks as he went, I watched as he moved into the tower only to appear a minute later on the west wall leading to the door which was the door to the inside of the fort.

After he went inside it was a few minutes before I saw him again on the top of the fort speaking to his brother with haste and urgency. I saw the elder brother stiffen as he grabbed his brother by his shoulders. The archers surrounding them paused in their firing and listened in.

More words were swapped and there had seemed to form an agreement. The elder brother yelled at the men who jumped and nodded before running off. The two brothers shared a glance before running inside. It was a little over ten minutes where I had to fight again not believing in standing around doing nothing before I saw the two men in the courtyard of the fort busy yelling at their men to retreat.

"Grandfather!" a voice I didn't recognised screamed near billowed.

I looked up to see Hichigo huffing and snarling at me like some wild dog.

"You are no grandchild of mine." I said loud enough that he could hear. The whole battlefield had stopped when Hichigo shouted. He snarled and yelled out.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Just as the Seireitei troops closed in on me a whiz of an arrow and singing wisp before a clang of metal against metal was heard. Uryuu had found a good spot to shoot his arrows from and Haschwalth was before me blocking a blow.

"Sir go up there and put that brat in his place, we have to down here." The blonde man said not taking his eyes off his opponent. I nodded and patted his shoulder.

Behind me I heard the sound of men dying when more of our troops joined their general. As I made my way into the tower killing as I went I spotted Cang Du killing of men as a true war hero that he was. Up into the tower on the top floor I saw Buzz-B hacking away at Seireitei soldiers like it was some fun game to him. he was after all laughing near hysterically while he practically sliced a man in half.

On the last bit of remaining wall I ran with no troubles as the archers had now left.

I got into the fort and saw most men had left leaving only confused Seireitei soldiers that I easily took care of. I ran past the dead bodies out the opposite door which led to the other wall. When I opened the door Hichigo was waiting for me.

"Silly child." I said as I stood straight keeping my eye on the little brat.

"Where is Ichigo?" he asked. I looked around slightly to see if I could spot him and I did. I pointed his way and watched as Hichigo looked over to see Ichigo on the opposite side where I was just before I came into the tower. Seems he had seen me and followed.

"He is fighting for his freedom." I said and watched amused as Hichigo clenched his teeth.

"He does not belong here! He should be Seireite's king not this hell hole!" with that he raised his sword and rushed for me. I deflected his attack easily but he came back with more ruthless and rather reckless attacks that took some effort to block. Clearly this man was angry and frustrated.

"Why does it bother you so much?" I asked after I pushed him back somewhat. I could hear fighting in the tower, loud fighting.

Seemed that most forces had moved to the tower to stop any help coming my way.

"He's MY brother and YOU took him away from ME. HE never looked at ME. HE never game ME any attention. MY older brother never played with ME! I never saw MY brother and then when I did get a chance to see him YOU took HIM away from ME!" he yelled waving his sword and arm as he spoke. I arched a brow.

"I wouldn't have taken him earlier if you hadn't pushed him out the window causing him to lose an eye. That was all you. I took him away from a place where he was ignored by his mother and father. He was never shown love of a parent unless I was there. I cared enough to take Ichigo away to make him happy. He loves this place. He would rather die than leave. More so now that he has a child on the way."

Hichigo snarled again.

"He can impregnate another woman when we are back in Seireitei, he will be king but not Wandenreich's king!" with a yell he came rushing towards me where we clashed swords again. We separated again just in time to see Ichigo make his way out the tower followed by Seireitei soldiers.

I heard Hichigo's breath hitched as we watched Ichigo kill Seireitei soldiers without hesitance. When he reached the door more Seireitei troops poured out of the tower running after Ichigo.

Looking back at Hichigo I hummed.

"I wonder… if you do manage to take Ichigo from here would you manage to keep him from running away?" I asked with a tilt of the head. He growled at me like a mangy mutt.

"Of course I can keep him from running! He wouldn't run!" I nodded in a sombre way.

"You're right, if he cannot run…" I said looking off into the distance before I looked back to Hichigo.

"Then he's more likely to take his own life than life in Seireitei. He even told me so himself." I said and watched as Hichigo's face turn red with anger.

"YOU WON'T KEEP MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!"

The door flew open and a bloodied and slightly limping Ichigo came in looking frantic.

"Hichigo STOP!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yeah like I said… short… sorry!**

 **Next one will be longer hence why I put them both up at the same time. A form of apology…**


	11. War Part 2

**SO chapter 11…**

 **Here goes!**

 **This one will be short as well sadly cause I don't want to give too much away and the next chapter will be longer.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 11: War Part 2**

 **Grimmjow's POV**

This is insane!

I looked around me to see the soldiers down on the ground get the living shit beaten out of them before the rest of the Wandenreich forces started to pour inside.

I saw a blonde man I vaguely remember and the stuck up looking brunette from before all fight their way inside. Ichigo was fighting outside the wall along with the king and I saw it as my chance.

I gripped my sword tightly and ran to the broken part of the wall. I looked down and saw that there was a way to get down, I slowly got myself down nearly falling here and there but I got down eventually and then I bolted for the prince.

We clashed swords.

I demanded he give my brother back but as I found out he saved my brother from the slavers and that my sister was in the country as well. I then saw the king and HE told me that my father had sent us letters that we never got that we should have gone home three to two months ago… it was mindboggling. It also made sense why there were so few Las Noches men left. They got their orders where we didn't.

It was then when I noticed something.

Ichigo was looking to the side. I saw what he was looking at and felt dread settle on my stomach. Starkk's team of archers just shot down an entire platoon of archers. The man himself looked shocked at something. Ichigo abruptly turned and rushed off. I went to go after him but was stopped by the king.

He then told me that our father had ordered us to retreat with all remaining forces. I didn't know why I believed them but my gut told me I should.

I nodded t the king before I ran my way ducking and dodging all attacks thrown my way. When I reached the tower I ran past the troops only stopping long enough to yell to my troops to retreat into the woods towards Wandenreich.

They all nodded and made bee-lines for the nearest way out.

I made my way into the fort and ordered all Las Noches soldiers to move to the side towards Wandenreich. I saw that the Seireitei soldiers were confused but they couldn't say or do anything about it. I finally ran up the stairs to see Starkk looking at me with surprise clear in his eyes.

"Grimmjow?"

"Starkk we need to retreat!" I yelled at him making the archers stop in their firing. Good.

"What? Why?" he asked looking utterly confused. I explained what happened and he looked at me amazed.

"So he and… and our brother… are…um…" he scratched his jaw before nodding. "Right well now we have all the more reason to leave. Men get your asses out of here!" Starkk barked out and with a salute each they rushed off. Both Starkk and I gave a glance towards one another before bolting ourselves. We made it out the gates when we heard Hichigo scream.

We didn't even look back. We just got out with our soldiers. We waited until all our remaining force was accounted for and made a slow march for Wandenreich. We wanted… no needed to see our brother and sister but more our brother.

We took longer routes that were safer as we had injured men to think of.

Once we got near Wandenreich however we heard something we never thought we would.

Bells.

Large bells that hung by churches. It wasn't just one though, it sounded like every town that had a bell was ringing it.

It was slow and rather sad, it made you feel like you just lost someone.

We reached the hill that was the last rise of ground before it went down towards Wandenreich. Once we reached over it we were shocked to see the entire city was standing still as the army made their way inside.

"Something happened." Starkk said looking at me. I nodded.

I just wondered what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hichigo's POV**

I breathed harshly as I swung my sword into the back of the man's neck most likely breaking his neck as the sword was at an angle. Looking around I saw that the fort had become a battleground littered with bodies, blood and even some maimed limbs.

I swallowed the bile in my throat when I saw a head close to where I was standing. It still had a scared look on its face.

Looking around me I saw Ichigo and grandfather out fighting outside the fort, shortly after Grimmjow attacked Ichigo. I wanted to go there but was stopped by more advancing troops. When I looked again they were gone, moved on. Grimmjow was making his way towards Starkk and I had lost sight of Ichigo.

Again I had to fight. I killed some but most were taken care of attention-wise by other soldiers. I made my way up the opposite remaining tower, it was bare as it was near falling apart due to the boulder that hit the wall beside it. I gulped as I looked up at the rickety stairs. Taking a deep breath I sprinted up the stairs knowing well that the staircase collapsed right after I stepped on it.

I reached the top by some miracle.

Looking around I saw grandfather below. I screamed.

"Grandfather!" he looked up as if he wasn't standing in a bloody battlefield. How many fights and wars has this man seen?

"You are no grandchild of mine." He said loud enough. I grit my teeth as I snarled out. "KILL HIM! KILL HIM YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!"

Just as I was about to watch my grandfather get killed, he could in no way defeat that many men on his own… that fucking blonde came in along with the brunette who was reported and seen with prince Ichigo many times.

"Sir go up there and put that brat in his place, we have to down here." The blonde man said when he blocked an attack. Grandfather nodded and patted the man's shoulder. I growled when I watched him tear through my men like they were paper. He made it into the tower and with that continued to utterly destroy my army like it was nothing. I watched him move over the tower and look to where Starkk was stationed only to be surprised that he wasn't there.

He made it into the fort easily because Starkk and his archers have…left?

Inside the fort I could hear fighting, the sounds of dying men that I by now knew all too well. Grandfather stepped out of the fort looking all calm and ready.

"Silly child." Grandfather said keeping his eyes on me.

"Where is Ichigo?" I asked where grandfather then looked around for Ichigo, looking over I saw him making his way to the tower fighting fiercely.

"He is fighting for his freedom." I clenched my teeth and huffed.

"He does not belong here! He should be Seireite's king not this hell hole!" I screamed and charged his way only to be blocked with every swing I swung. It was starting to piss me off so I put more force into it.

"Why does it bother you so much?" He asked when he pushed me away a small distance. I looked around to see that Ichigo was being kept back by all the Seireitei soldiers gathering at the tower, some even going inside to stop him. Good keep him away for now. I looked back at my grandfather and sneered inwards.

"He's MY brother and YOU took him away from ME. HE never looked at ME. HE never game ME any attention. MY older brother never played with ME! I never saw MY brother and then when I did get a chance to see him YOU took HIM away from ME!" I yelled waving my sword and arm around due to this being so important to me, all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have taken him earlier if you hadn't pushed him out the window causing him to lose an eye. That was all you. I took him away from a place where he was ignored by his mother and father. He was never shown love of a parent unless I was there. I cared enough to take Ichigo away to make him happy. He loves this place. He would rather die than leave. More so now that he has a child on the way."

I snarled, it was a fucking accident!

"He can impregnate another woman when we are back in Seireitei, he will be king but not Wandenreich's king!" and with a yell I charged at him just as I saw Ichigo come out of the tower covered in blood

My breath hitched as I watched Ichigo kill Seireitei soldiers as if they were just rag dolls, he bent low on his knee and swiped at one man's knees making him flip before he drove his sword into the man's back.

I heard grandfather hum out.

"I wonder… if you do manage to take Ichigo from here would you manage to keep him from running away?" He tilted his head as he asked his question.

"Of course I can keep him from running! He wouldn't run!" I yelled only to see him looking sombre as he nodded more to himself than me.

"You're right, if he cannot run…" he looked off into the distance before looking back at me.

"Then he's more likely to take his own life than life in Seireitei. He even told me so himself."I could feel my face burn with anger. How dare he claim that Ichigo would commit suicide if he was brought home! HOW DARE HE!

"YOU WON'T KEEP MY BROTHER AWAY FROM ME!"

The door flew open and a bloodied and slightly limping Ichigo came in looking frantic.

"Hichigo STOP!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Uryuu's POV**

The march was long and uneventful, I kept my eye on Ichigo who was looking worried. I could tell he felt something bad was going to happen.

I felt the same.

With disinterested eyes I watched as the army split off, some went to the boarders to strengthen them, some went to our boarder countries for their protection. The rest was for the assault of the fort. They had massed a rather large force and they had the protection of the fort for the first while of all goes well that wouldn't matter.

With ease Ichigo's plans went perfect as they always did and the battle started. I along with Haschwalth headed for the gates to secure it while Ichigo and the king stayed outside for a while to clear our the last outside remaining force.

I aimed my bow and shot the men down as they came.

This was a senseless war, Hichigo was living in his own world where his way was word and all had to obey. Ichigo who loved this country the moment he set foot on it didn't want to leave. He found acceptance and love here.

Now with Ulquiorra and a child on the way, did that childish man really want to take his older brother away from his home? He obviously doesn't want to go back…

I sigh as another man went down with an arrow to the chest.

I still remember the one scene I walked into with Ichigo and Ulquiorra, it was nothing like the scenes I walked in on when it was Luppi.

 **(Flashback! In the middle of a war… yea….)**

 **I walked through the halls and heard a murmur, it sounded like Ichigo who was the one I was looking for. I looked into the room and saw that it was one of the many lounges. A fire was roaring keeping the room nice and toasty while the two sat in front of the fire with Ichigo leaning against a chair and Ulquiorra was sitting between his legs leaning back into his chest. Ichigo's arms were around the brunette's waist while Ulquiorra was holding a book.**

 **Ichigo was reading it out loud his low voice was soothing to listen to.**

 **Looking closer I saw Ulquiorra's head was leaning into Ichigo's neck with his eyes closed. The book was slowly starting to droop; making Ichigo stop and look down at the sleeping man. A small smile made its home on Ichigo's lips and he gently stroked the pale cheek.**

 **I watched as Ichigo rubbed his nose into soft black locks and breathed in deeply. A pure peaceful look passed over him in that one moment. Ichigo grabbed the book and placed it onto the chair he was leaning against. With such gentleness I watched as Ichigo picked the prince up bridal style and carry him to the door where he paused when he saw me. He just smiled at me.**

 **"** **Need me?" he asked softly while he looked down at the slumbering man in his arms.**

 **I smirked and shook my head. It could wait.**

 **"** **It can wait till tomorrow."**

 **Ichigo nodded and walked to his room, I raised an eyebrow when he looked to me as if asking to open the door.**

 **"** **What? I like having him next to me." He said looking all calm.**

 **I snorted and opened the door watching from the doorway as he slipped off Ulquiorra's day shirt and exchanged it for one of his own which was too big for the paler man. Ichigo then stood in front of my view as he slipped the lower articles of clothing off and then slipped the man into his bed. Ichigo then turned around to face me.**

 **"** **You two make a cute couple." I watched as Ichigo looked back at Ulquiorra and smile.**

 **"** **He is cute." He said and looked back at me.**

 **"** **I won't let him go." He said a look of determination settled over his features.**

 **(End flashback!)**

I shot another arrow that pierced a man though his thigh allowing another to finish him off. I saw the king and then heard Hichigo shout out. They seemed to exchange words before Hichigo shouted again and the king was surrounded by men. I saw Haschwalth running towards the king and blocked an attack that would have harmed the king but knowing the king he would have blocked at the last minute.

Aiming an arrow I shot it at the man behind the king. Haschwalth said something to the king where he nodded and patted the man on the shoulder. I stayed locked onto the general's position and helped him clear out the men.

By the time we were done we looked up to see the king and Hichigo trading blows and Ichigo making his way into the fort.

I hopped off from my position to stand next to Haschwalth and we gave each other one glance before we made way into the tower. The feeling in my stomach just got worse.

Something bad was going to happen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry its short I know I know but next one is longer I promise! They are going to be posted on the same time so… hope this makes up for it!**


	12. War part 3

**Right chapter 12.**

 **I decided to cut this story shorter than I wanted it to be cause I have a story I REALLY want to write and this one didn't seem to get a lot of attention so yeah… and I kinda got… bored no wrong word… uninspired and well I have a story that I want to write as I have said before so I scrapped a lot of ideas that would have made this longer but yeah….**

 **Sorry…**

 **Oh well!**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 12: War part 3**

Ichigo's yell stopped both men in their tracks. Ichigo looked like hell.

He was covered in blood with some coming out his mouth, he was limping badly now as he made his way over to get closer. He was breathing harshly.

"Just fucking stop it will you?" he growled standing straight after a few deep breaths.

"Ichigo…" Hichigo said looking at his older brother who even had blood in his long hair. Yhwach looked down at Ichigo's legs and saw one of them was badly wounded but he couldn't see how. Noticing his grandfather's stare he looked down and saw the bent thigh guard.

"Wall caved in the tower. Large chunk fell on me." Ichigo explained without being asked. Yhwach frowned when he saw Ichigo putting more weight on one leg."I don't think it's broken but it is bruised." Hichigo took a step forward with his hand reached out. Ichigo gave him a cold stare and slapped the hand away.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Can't you just fucking grow up? LOOK WHAT YOU CAUSED!" Ichigo yelled towing his one arm at the fort making the two other men look. Most men of Seireitei were dead or dying while here and there was some Wandenreich as well as Las Noches.

"All this… what the hell is your fucking problem? I am happy here! I don't want to go back to my personal hell! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Hichigo recoiled at the raw anger in Ichigo's voice. Ichigo then started to pace, with his limp and all he moved back and forth with his hands in his hair tugging. "All this because of what? I was ignored by my fucking mother, you and the twins got more attention. I was never given a chance to know my kingdom cause it was never mine… not that I want it but it was still my birthplace…." Ichigo got more aggravated as he paced.

Hichigo made another move to get closer but Ichigo recoiled violently.

"Don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you! DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM HAPPY HERE. I HAVE SOMEONE I LIKE AND A CHILD ON THE WAY WITH A KINGDOM WHO LOVES ME AS SEIREITEI NEVER DID! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE IGNORED BY PRETTY MCUH EVERYONE SO HERE HAVE A TASTE OF IT AND FUCK OFF!"

Hichigo and Yhwach looked at Ichigo in shock, never had either one ever hear him scream like that with the anger clear in his eye.

Ichigo ripped off his eye patch and opened his blind eye displaying the milky white dull grey brown unseeing eye. "You did this to me, I don't see you as a brother so do me a favour and fuck. Off." Hichigo stared in horror at the blind eye. There was a indent in the actual eye where the shard had gone into the eye.

"It was an accident I haven't seen you I so long I just wanted to hug you. I didn't mean it!" Hichigo yelled before whirling to see Yhwach. "You did this to him! Because of you he doesn't see his true family! You filled his head with lies!"

Hichigo swung his sword with wild rage in his eyes as he saw his grandfather as the only thing standing in his way of getting his brother back. Ichigo shocked at this moved forward but his leg decided to give out just as he reached his grandfather.

Yhwach seeing that Ichigo was going to attack Ichigo as he was now in the way grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the side just as Hichigo's sword pierced his chest.

"NOOO!" Ichigo yelled with his arm stretched out on the ground.

"Grandfather!" Hichigo stood shocked as he looked down at his hand that now had the blood of his grandfather on them. Ichigo struggled and got up, he ran to his grandfather that was lying on the ground. Hichigo slowly backed away watching as Ichigo panicked ripping his white and blue cloak off and pressing it to the wound.

"No, No NO! You can't die! Your can't leave me please! You need to see my child, you need to be the one to do my coronation! Please don't do this to me. I can't lose you now please!" there were tears running down his face mixing with the blood.

Haschwalth and Uryuu at that moment came from the fort. Haschwalth felt his heart smash into pieces, Uryuu's was pretty close behind. They watched as Ichigo cried over his grandfather. The normally strong man was in tears, his shacking frame the evidence if his heart wrenching sobs.

"I-Ichigo." Yhwach's voice startled everyone including Hichigo who could just make out the weak voice. Ichigo crawled over so he could lean over and face his grandfather. Haschwalth and Uryuu moved to his other side.

"Y-y-es?"

"Be… a good king… you have… always made… me so… proud… I know… you will be a… great king… take care of yourself… and keep… Ulqui-orra safe… keep him close… you… love him. I can… see… it…" Yhwach moved his gaze to Haschwalth who had tears down his cheeks. With some effort he moved his hand to the man's slim soft cheek.

"I always knew… but you deserve better… live on and find love…" A hitch of breath and hic as well as two warm hands covering his cooling one was his reply after he felt the man nod his head. "Yes my lord."

Yhwach moved his gaze back to Ichigo.

"You are my legacy… you are all I could ever want in a grandson, son and heir." Ichigo gave a shuddering breath as he rested his forehead onto the slightly heaving chest of his grandfather.

"I love you grandfather." Ichigo whispered just loud enough to be heard. A smile grew on Yhwach's paling face. "I love you too Ichigo, I always have and I will even into the afterlife. You are my greatest treasure and my most precious family member…. Don't cry… be strong… be wise… and don't let hate get the… better of you…"

A hand fell onto Ichigo's head making him raise his head.

"I can die with a smile on my face knowing that you will be fine… that you will be happy and strong… know I will be looking down with a smile…" with that the great king of Wandenreich breathed his last breath. Ichigo blinked owlishly before he gently shook the cooling body.

"Grandfather?"

He shook him again only a little harder.

"Grandfather?" Hichigo watched as his older brother shake their grandfather and plea for the man to wake up but the man's eyes remained closed and the faint smile remained.

Suddenly Ichigo threw his head back and screamed, he screamed so loudly that the entire battlefield stilled.

Hichigo, Uryuu and Haschwalth stared in shock as the normally composed man shake with sobs as he cried over his fallen grandfather's dead body. Hichigo gulped as he saw what he did to his brother. It was clear to him now that he wasn't taken against his will.

He took his chance and slipped down the broken wall some soldiers saw him fleeing and did the same following after their prince.

Ichigo raised his upper body and undid the clasp holding his cloak together. He then looked to Haschwalth who gave his own cloak. With a nod Ichigo with the help of the other two men wrapped the fallen king tightly in their cloaks.

Uryuu looked to the side and saw Yhwach's sword next to his body and picked it up. When Ichigo rose to get some soldiers to carry the body he was faced with a kneeling Uryuu holding up the king's sword with a bowed head.

It then dawned on Ichigo that he was now…king.

He swallowed and gripped the handle of the sword every king wielded.

The sword was double sided and had a triangle tip, the hilt guard was an upside-down v pointing towards the tip of the sword. The hilt was black while the pommel and hilt guard was a pure white gold. Ichigo raised the sword and walked to the edge of the wall were hundreds of eyes watched him, the moment the soldiers saw the prince without his cloak and the king's sword in his hand they all bowed their heads. The little remaining Seireitei soldiers watched confused as did Hichigo from where he stood a small distance away.

"My people… we have lost our king, due to selfish childish antics of my… brother…" Ichigo spat the word out before continuing.

"We have lost our king…" the silence was overbearing but he pressed on.

"So as justice drive out the Seireitei scum from our lands… KILL THE ALL!" Ichigo screamed raising the king's sword high into the air. The men screamed a battle cry and did what their new king demanded of them. Within half an hour the remaining Seireitei soldiers that did flee in time were dead and burring. The still large army was now making its way back.

They had found a cot and made some adjustments to that Yhwach's body could be carried back to Wandenreich.

By then Hichigo was running for Seireitei.

Ichigo sent out riders to each city and town that had bells and told them to ring them as they would at a funeral.

The statement was clear.

It was the funeral march of a fallen king.

Slowly but surely the loud bells could be heard as they passed the cities and towns on their way back home. Each town or city's people stood nearby. Most having a flower to throw down onto the road for their fallen king, some came up and handed them to the prince. He accepted them all without looking up. The march was slow and sombre.

In a day's travel due to the slow pace they reached Wandenreich who's bells tolled loudly and made for a sad sad scene.

Grimmjow and Starkk along with the rest of their troops caught up and saw the covered up body and Ichigo who hadn't raised his head once as he lead the army back home. Each brother took a side of the prince with Uryuu and Haschwalth remained behind a few paces.

The entire city had come to a standstill.

When the loud gates opened from a distance it was heard all the way from where they were. Ichigo still hadn't raised his head.

When they entered the city all was deathly silent. More people threw flowers onto the ground or handed them to Ichigo. When they reached the square where most people were situated Ichigo stopped halting the whole army. He got up and walked to the fountain in the middle of the square. The fountain was pretty big and had one fountain of water. Ichigo took the bundle of flowers and gently placed them onto the ridge of the fountain. He kneeled and unsheathed his sword and rested his head against the hilt as he leaned into the sword, head still bowed. A stable boy stood nearby to take Zangetsu who was by all means tired to his stall as well as the late king's horse now that four soldiers each were carrying the body. Ichigo gave a nod to the boy and he scampered to the horse who was too tired to put up his usually antics.

Ichigo stood and walked around the fountain showing that he had a bad limp. Most people were still shocked as they watched the prince limp off towards the castle. They all knew what had to happen and all the men grabbed axes and such to start chopping wood.

Back with Ichigo he stepped into the castle and was swarmed by concerned maids and servants but he just brushed them off walking to his room. Ulquiorra was standing to one said along with his sister and the showing Harribel. Nel shoved her brother forward with a pointed look at Ichigo.

Getting what his sister was meaning he moved after Ichigo. Once he came to his bedroom he all but collapse against the door with shivering shoulders. Ulquiorra moved to stand behind Ichigo and gently held him by his back. A shuddering breath was released as Ichigo opened the door. The two nearly stumbled into the room as Ichigo was emotionally drained. Ulquiorra helped get the blood soaked armour off but stopped when he saw the badly dented thigh guard.

"Ichigo…" Ulquiorra sighed as he gently removed the armour piece to only hiss when he saw how badly it was bruised.

Once all the armour pieces were taken off Ulquiorra suddenly found himself picked up and thrown onto the bed with Ichigo following after. When he blinked he looked down to see Ichigo lying over him with his face held against his neck.

Ulquiorra stiffened slightly when he felt Ichigo's lips against his throat but relaxed after it.

"Please… let me hold you. Let me embrace you."

Ulquiorra saw this was more than connecting, Ichigo wanted to be sure he was alive, so he guessed.

He nodded and shuddered when he felt Ichigo's cold hands travel down his body and up his shirt.

Ichigo slowly undressed them both littering Ulquiorra with soft kisses making the paler man moan softly. Ichigo raised his head to look down at Ulquiorra. The green man was perfect in his eyes but something made him frown. On his upper arm was a defensive knife wound.

He gently ran his fingers over it bring it to the attention of his beloved. "Luppi went mad and decided to attack me with a dagger. Too bad for him I was trained." Ichigo laughed and winced slightly before running his hand down Ulquiorra's cheek.

"Is he dead?"

His beloved nodded.

Ichigo sighed and leaned down to claim those soft lips he had become addicted to. The kiss turned passionate fast as Ichigo's hands ventured where they haven't yet. Open skin on skin contact that made his whole being tingle. Ichigo shimmied down slowly and gave open mouthed kisses over the pale smooth tummy.

Ulquiorra however wasn't expecting to be swallowed down to the hilt and released a surprised shout of pleasure. Looking down he moaned when he saw Ichigo moving up and down over him. He gasped as Ichigo used a little teeth.

With a pop he was released.

"Hand me that oil over there." Ichigo said motioning towards the small bottle of oil that they had used once when they helped pleasure each other by hand.

Reaching and just barely able to grasp the bottle he handed it over to Ichigo who took it and rose till he was on his knees. His one leg was shaking with strain but he needed this. So without much haste yet not taking his time he oiled his fingers and gently ran them over the twitching hole.

"Shsss." Ichigo whispered when Ulquiorra stiffened. Taking deep breaths Ulquiorra slowly relaxed himself as the first finger made its way inside with a gently force. It took a while but soon he had all three fingers wiggling inside him. He gasped and moaned as his prostate was rubbed again and again.

He was brought to completions once already and had been aroused back to stiffness when Ichigo pulled his fingers out.

"I love you." He said as he sheathed himself inside his beloved. Ulquiorra was so shocked that he barely felt the sting of losing his virginity.

Both men groaned and moaned as Ichigo started to move almost immediately. Ulquiorra's whole world zeroed in on the man making love to him. Ichigo paused where he was fully sheathed in warm velvety embrace. His muscles quivered with the strain of holding back, emotions running rampant inside his head and head along with his injured leg.

"M-move." Ulquiorra gasped out as he wiggled.

Groaning Ichigo did just that, he moved slowly at first before his pace sped up at the wonderful feeling of being in the one he loved, his beloved. Ichigo stretched his upper body over Ulquiorra's smaller one so his forearms were resting on either side of the black haloed head. their chest rubbed against one another as well as giving Ulquiorra's member friction.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe how good it felt. He gasped and scratched at Ichigo's back while withering giving a moan of the man's name now and again when his prostate was slammed on fully.

Soon their released loomed in front of their eyes.

"I lo-love you so… much… stay here… with me." Ichigo growl out into Ulquiorra's ear making the man tighten and shiver at the hot air that teased his ear.

All he could do was nod against Ichigo's shoulder as he couldn't find the mental capacity to form words other than Ichigo's name.

With one more mighty thrust both men came yelling their beloved's name. Ichigo not having any more energy flopped onto the smaller man with his full weight making Ulquiorra's breath leave him in a whoosh. Getting energy from somewhere deep inside him Ichigo lifted himself and out of Ulquiorra before rolling onto the side.

Ulquiorra looked to see Ichigo looking at him where he laid on his side next to him. "I do love you and you are mine." He said and gently rubbed his cheek.

Something fluttered inside his heart when he heard those words and a small smile made its way onto his face. He scooted closer and snuggled into the man he loved.

"I love you too." He said softly and hummed when Ichigo wrapped his arms around him.

In a few moments Ichigo was fast asleep. Looking up Ulquiorra saw that Ichigo had a frown deeper than normal marring his face and he felt saddened by the loss of the king and he knew that Ichigo was hiding his pain due to him being the prince and he had to show the country that he was strong but he wished that Ichigo would allow himself the time to cry.

Sighing he snuggled into Ichigo smelling the stench of blood on him but didn't have the energy to care as he was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with the sun meaning he slept in.

Looking down he saw Ulquiorra's sleeping face against his chest. He smiled as he ran his hand through the black hair. There was a knock on the door making him look up to see Uryuu there with a tired look on his face.

"The… preparations are complete." He said looking down with clenched fists.

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand down Ulquiorra's back happy that the smaller man had covered them slightly. Their upper bodies were on show but Ulquiorra's back was to Uryuu.

"I understand, please have a bathe prepared." Ichigo said looking down at his beloved. The scene made Uryuu smile slightly.

He nodded before he closed the door behind him.

Ichigo turned slowly allowing Ulquiorra to gently shift onto the bed where he then started to stroke the man's side to try and wake him up gently. It worked after a few minutes. Green eyes like shining emeralds opened and blinked a few times.

"Good morning." Ichigo whispered as he stroked the man's cheek. Ulquiorra blinked a few more times before moving closer.

"Moring." He said back.

They remained like that not speaking as the sun rose higher.

A knock informed Ichigo that their bath was ready. Standing up they both took a robe and dressed in it. The bathroom where Ichigo bathed was just a few doors down the hall. They entered the room and asked the servants to leave them be for now and they all but bowed and left. The heavy atmosphere was still there but it lessened when they left.

The whole country was mourning after all. Ulquiorra helped Ichigo bathe. The injured leg was badly bruised but otherwise fine. Nothing looked broken and Ichigo said he didn't feel anything odd when he put weight on the leg besides the pain of bruised muscles.

After they cleaned Ichigo of all the blood and soaked a bit they got out and went to change into something else. Ichigo got dressed in his armour made for ceremonial purposes such as this and crowing.

Once all dressed Ulquiorra stood beside Ichigo in the throne room, it was odd to see the man without his cloak. the armour was more fitted and didn't allow for such great movement as the other one, it also had more embellishments such as grooves and decorative pieces of gold on the pale metal.

Haschwalth came into the room carrying a black and red bundle. He gave it a sad look before handing it over to his new king kneeled. Ichigo went to his knees as well with some difficulty and placed both hands onto his shoulders.

"Don't you kneel before me, you are an uncle to me, we both lost someone very important to us. You don't kneel to me." He said his voice slightly raspy. Haschwalth looked up and out of nowhere hugged Ichigo the bundle falling to the ground forgotten.

Ichigo sighed and hugged the man closer.

Once the let go of one another the rose the blonde helping the new king. He picked up the bundle and showed that it was a black cloak with a red lining. It dawned on Ulquiorra that the colour of the cloak had a meaning as he saw that Haschwalth had a white cloak with green lining.

Ichigo turned around and moved his hair out of the way. With this the first general threw the cloak over his shoulders and looked Ulquiorra's way. Getting the idea he moved to the front of Ichigo and clasped it in place.

The long cloak fell nearly touching the ground. With a sigh Ichigo turned and walked to the door but not before he gently grabbed Ulquiorra's hand. Haschwalth followed after.

Once outside they were surrounded by Uryuu, Orihime along with Starkk and Grimmjow who asked their brother where he was yesterday where he answered with a blank face that he was with Ichigo. The two bothers just stared.

Ichigo then pulled him close where he gave the shorter man a kiss on the nose before he was gently pushed to stand but his brothers. The three Las Noches princes watched from the royalty stand where Harribel and her three charges and Uryuu and Orihime waited them.

Ichigo moved to the middle of the fountain where a large wooden structure was built. There was no body on it but Yhwach's old armour and cloak was placed there with all the gathered flowers. Ichigo was handed at torch. With a sombre silent atmosphere the prince set the wood on fire where the large bells of the city were rung slowly.

The fire took no time at all to set the wooden structure and cloak on fire. The armour however just remained as it was only darkened by the flames' heat.

A stable boy holding Zangetsu's reins then came closer. Ichigo looked over to Ulquiorra and in that look the shorter man knew that he was to go with. He made his way over and without being told got onto Zangetsu's back leaving enough space for Ichigo behind him. He longer limbed Ichigo didn't find it hard usually to get on his horse but with his injured leg he struggled a little.

They rode out to somewhere deeper into the woods where there was no path to follow.

Ulquiorra looked behind him to see Ichigo looking forward with a hard look on his face.

Once the trees cleared they came to a circular clearing, there was three graves that looked undisturbed while the forth looked freshly dug up yet to be filled. Ichigo got off Zangetsu and helped Ulquiorra off. They made their way to the grave to see Yhwach in a coffin that's lid had yet to be closed.

Ichigo kneeled next to the grave and took his sword when he was a prince and placed it onto Yhwach's chest before taking his hands and placing them over the hilt. "There are some flowers around here, can you pick some for me? They are rather special." Ichigo asked not looking from his grandfather's pale face.

Ulquiorra nodded and moved to see that there were bushes of flowers. They all were a dark purplish blue with long petals and white insides. He picked ten making a big bundle due to the size of the flower and brought them over to Ichigo who was hammering the lid shut. He rose and grabbed the shovel placed near the grave and started to fill it up. Ulquiorra stood close by with the flowers.

Once the coffin was buried and the ground was patted Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra but didn't reach out for the flowers.

Taking a gamble Ulquiorra moved to the grave and placed the flowers onto the upturned soil. Ichigo held out his hand and helped him up.

"This is the king's graveyard. Each king is buried beside his loved one but grandfather's beloved's body was burned before he could save her. One day we'll both be buried here. Side by side." Ichigo said as he turned to face his beloved still holding his hand.

His other hand went to a small patch that was hanging from his belt. What came out was a necklace, the pendant was a perfectly cut emerald surrounded by diamonds. The diamonds made a cross over the emerald the size of a thumbnail after being cut.

"This is yours, I didn't know if you would accept a ring…" Ichigo left open as he fastened the necklace around Ulquiorra's neck. The pendent sat just below the hollow of his throat. Pale fingers gently touched the cold stone before he hugged Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled and looked up at the sky as his arms held his beloved.

"I hope he found her in the afterlife and that they are watching us." Ulquiorra said not looking up. Ichigo's smile grew. "I know they are."

Ichigo looked down and kissed the top of the raven coloured head.

They walked to Zangetsu and with a little effort they got on and rode back. When they got back the wooden structure was burnt down and only ashes and the darkened armour was left, Haschwalth was standing near looking at it with dead eyes.

It hurt both men could see it.

With a sigh he rode till his horse was next to the blonde.

"Keep it." Ichigo said watching as shocked blue eyes looked at his softened brow hue.

"T-thank you…" with a nod and sad smile Ichigo made way back to the castle were the Las Noches brothers were waiting. Once they saw Ichigo and their brother in the courtyard with a nervous looking stable boy they had to fight their laughter at the poor boy that was clearly scared of the massive horse. They didn't blame the boy as Zangetsu was far larger than any other horse they have seen.

The two dismounted and looked to them as they came closer. Grimmjow noticed the new addition to Ulquiorra's outfit and couldn't fight the pleased smile.

Starkk however was busy looking at Ichigo, the new cloak was rather intimidating.

"What now?" he asked not used to Wandenreich customs.

"I will be crowned at sunset." Ichigo said and shrugged. "A feast will be held as part of my coronation and celebration of king Yhwach's life and achievements." The two brothers nodded as they watch Ichigo whisper something to Ulquiorra before another nose kiss. He was then off walking with his hands behind his back.

"What did he say?" Grimmjow asked with a tilted head.

"He told me to spend the rest of the day till the crowning with you two, enjoy what a brotherly relationship should be like." A small frown marred the normally stoic man's face.

So Ulquiorra started to show them around, the whole city as far as he knew it. They visited the finest bakery that gave them free sweet things to eat, they walked past a tavern and they were invited for some ale, on the house.

The people were friendly as they could be in their time of mourning but they seemed to understand that Ulquiorra was all that was really holding Ichigo together at the moment.

When they stepped out of the tavern along with the rest it was time to head to the city square that was now cleaned up and had a small stage. A makeshift throne was there and the royal sitting area was just to the side on a smaller stage as well. They made their way over to a smiling Nel who had her hands over Harribel's belly trying to see if she would be able to feel something.

After everyone was seated or at least gathered Ichigo showed up still wearing his armour but his hair had changed. It was braided at the sides going to the back. His bangs still hung in front of his face.

The head priest of the church was standing there with a woman holding a small pillow. On top of that was something that glittered in the setting sun's light. The priest started to talk but all anyone was really paying attention to was Ichigo sitting on the throne. He was slightly slouched and his long limbs were stretched out slightly. When the priest was finally done he lifted the glittering item to show it was a crown. The crown was of the same white pale metal. It was a circle that had a 'v' at the part that would sit at the forehead. It wasn't a large crown and it suited Ichigo just fine.

People cheered and went crazy when the crown was snugly fitted onto his head. The feast was started immediately afterwards. Ichigo stayed a small amount of time before he dragged Ulquiorra back to the castle were he and his beloved sat in front of a fire reading a book after Ichigo got out of his armour.

The sounds of the feast could be heard from the castle and it made Ichigo smile when he heard the people sing songs about his grandfather.

"What now?" Ulquiorra asked closing the book when Ichigo stopped reading.

Ichigo hummed as he hugged Ulquiorra closer.

"Wait for my child to be born, heal… then make my brother suffer, the only way I know how. I also want to see my father." Ulquiorra nodded knowing that Ichigo and his father secretly sent each other letters before the war, now it wasn't possible but what Ichigo had planned he had no idea.

Time passed and Ichigo's leg healed.

The news of Seireite's utter defeat speared fast and that was all that Aizen needed to finally cut ties.

He didn't want to be tied to a country with a fool for a future king.

When Ichigo's leg healed fully he decided to punish his brother then and not wait.

So he and a large platoon set off to Seireitei.

When they reached the border line they were allowed to pass as by order of the king. They made a slow and steady march through Seireitei. When they reached a town or city the whole area stood at a standstill as they watched a crowned Ichigo on a very large horse. Ichigo however didn't even spare them a glance.

"Is that prince Ichigo?" one woman asked just out of teenage and into womanhood.

"No dear see the crown? Only kings wear crowns outside of ceremonies."

"KING?" most started to cause a commotion but by then they were long gone.

They finally made it to the capital city where the most commotion came from. Some stood before their path and begged Ichigo to return. The guards he brought with would kindly remind the people to get out of their way.

Urahara who was just leaving the library saw Ichigo and gasped.

"Ichigo?" he said loud enough to get the red head's attention. Once grey and brown hues met Ichigo remembered the blonde's face. He smiled and waved.

Urahara was dumbfounded and along with the rest watched as the once prince of Seireitei get closer to the palace.

The guards at the palace just stared as Ichigo and two other men dismounted and walked right up to the doors where Ichigo looked at them expectantly. They caught the drift and opened the door hurryingly, once opened Ichigo followed by Uryuu who had a mild look of disgust on his face and Haschwalth who looked impassive as always.

Ichigo walked as if he had all the time in the world.

They reached the throne room where his father, mother, brother and sisters were all sitting down listening to their people. The whole room went deathly. Ichigo's relaxed look melted away to a harsh frown that was solely aimed at his brother.

"Get. Out." He said looking at the commoners who all but scampered out the room in fear.

Ichigo didn't move until the doors closed. He looked around the room, nothing much has changed.

He looked to his father who looked rather tired. A sad smile made its way onto his face as he made eye contact with his father.

"You look tired old man." He said gently making the queen and her children as well as the two men behind Ichigo look at them in shock. Isshin however just chuckled softly.

"You could say I am ready to step down." This made Ichigo give a satisfying smile.

"Well that is wonderful news you see…" Ichigo said as he stepped closer.

"As king of Wandenreich I have a small proposal for you. I want you to step down as king or else I will unleash the full wrath of Wandenreich upon Seireitei." Ichigo's face hardened as he spoke never taking his eye off his father whose face when slack when he said king.

"King? How?" Isshin choked out.

Ichigo sneered and looked to his brother.

"My son of a bitch brother killed grandfather in his foolish and selfish quest." Ichigo hissed out glaring at Hichigo.

"Hey his mother is your mother!" Karin yelled standing up. Ichigo gave her a withering glare that had her quickly taking her seat. "That woman is not my mother. She just carried me for nine months and threw me away." Masaki rose and with tears in her eyes she shouted.

"I did it so that when we part it would be easier!"

Ichigo snarled and began to pace.

"I was to taken away when I saw sixteen, SIXTEEN! I was still to be your son but you treated me like I was nothing! The only love I ever got from any of you was by my father! He at least gave me some love and attention but you gave all your love to that little shit who took away the person who taught me everything I know, the one who taught me what it was like to have a family and…" Ichigo's breath hitched as he clenched his fists.

He turned to face the woman who gave birth to him.

"That thing that is my brother killed the man that gave me a life I would die to protect, he took my grandfather from me as well as your own father but you don't look all that saddened by that. I stand by that my brother is a son of bitch." He then turned back to his father who looked rather shocked but not all that angry.

"As I said, if you don't stand down as king Seireitei will become a new battlefield and I will make this place into ashes. I mean when I say when I said that I will destroy this place." Ichigo's eyes held a pleading edge to it that only Isshin saw as Ichigo was looking at him with his blind eye to the others.

Isshin looked at his son, all that he had become. He was proud.

He smiled and nodded. His wife looked at him in shock while Hichigo did the same. The twins looked at their older brother and was surprised to see a slightly mischievous smile forming on his face. With long strides he was in front of Hichigo. He grabbed the younger man by his shirt and threw him to the floor. The guards grabbed their weapons still unsure of what to do.

Hichigo looked up from where he was sprawled on the ground.

"Heh… pay back." Ichigo gave a grin before he walked away. "Enjoy being king, after all its what you never wanted right?" Ichigo said looking back with a hard look in his eye.

"Your punishment will be to do what you never wanted, to be what you wanted to push onto me under the excuse of wanting me back." He hissed and walked out the doors with his cousin and general behind him.

Masaki looked at her husband when he stood. "Where are you going?" she asked rising to help Hichigo.

"Hmmm I think I will go visit my son and see my grandchild." With that he left and caught up with Ichigo as he left.

"Ichigo." He said making his son look around.

"Hmm?"

"I want to see my grandchild when they are born." Isshin watched as Ichigo smiled and him and made a follow gesture. Chuckling he ordered one of the guards to get his horse saddled.

They all made a quicker journey home.

When they reached the palace and went inside the whole palace was in an uproar. Ichigo blinked when a servant skidded to a stop in front of him with a basin of warm water and towels. Isshin chuckled.

"It was like this when you were bor…" Just as he was about to finish the sentence it dawned on the four men. Ichigo's eye went wide.

They looked at the servant who got the question in their eyes. "Follow me!" the woman said as she rushed to the room. The men weren't allowed inside but they could wait outside. It was the most stressful four hours of Ichigo's life as Harribel was in labour five hours prior.

When the screaming stopped there was a moment of silence before a loud wail was heard. Warmth spread through Ichigo as he heard his child cry with what sounded like healthy lungs. A few minutes later Ulquiorra came out with the cleaned up baby. It had Ichigo's hair clearly but the eyes were a darkish blue.

"The eyes can still change colour, so said the mid wife." Ulquiorra looked down at the squirming babe. Ichigo stepped over and held his hands looking bewildered at the small human.

"It's a boy." Ulquiorra filled in looking at his beloved with a fond look. There was a loud commotion before the two Las Noches brothers came in sweating and panting. They clearly were out training and didn't hear of the labour happening, they weren't informed either way.

"You… have a son?" Starkk asked coming closer with the rest. Ichigo was smiling down at the boy who was gazing up at him.

"I have a son…" Ichigo said and repeated the sentence softly to himself before he looked at his father with large eyes. "You have a grandson." With a smile Ichigo hanged the baby over to his father whose face grew soft as he looked down at his grandson.

"I have a grandson." Ichigo smiled and walked into the room where Harribel laid looking a little tired but the Mid wife informed him that all went well and there was no major tearing. "We have a healthy son." He said sitting down on the bed. Harribel gave a tired smile when she saw the rest come in. She saw a man who looked a lot like Ichigo carrying her son, the man gave her a smile before he handed the baby back to Ichigo.

"I am the grandfather."

She nodded.

"What's his name?" Uryuu asked looking at the new member of the family.

Ichigo looked at Harribel. "You name him." She said with a tired smile. Ichigo looked back at the baby in his arms he stroked the small cheek with a finger. "Yhwach." The name came to him suddenly and he smiled. Harribel along with everyone including her three charges smiled and nodded.

"A good name."

A few months later the baby's blue eyes turned into the green of his mother.

Hichigo was forced into kingship and hated every moment of it.

His mother was shocked when Isshin said he would be moving to Wandenreich to closer to Ichigo and his grandson. She asked what about her where the man answered that she could be with the son she chose over everyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bad ending I know but oh well I hate not finishing this…**

 **Sorry if this sucked.**

 **Also if you liked my story Bleached paths know my next story will be a spin off of that, basically I had an idea while writing that one, kinda the same yet not...**

 **Just wait and see!**


End file.
